


Rush Hour Crush

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Get Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a small town boy new to Tokyo who is struggling to attend university and earn enough to survive in the big city. But on the Metro one day, Makoto sees a guy - tall, dark and tattooed - and this chance encounter may make his time in Tokyo a lot more fun and interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say there's a copious amount of artistic license. The idea of the Rush Hour Crush is a running column in the Metro in the UK that is a newspaper/magazine that is given away free at train stations.  
> I'm translating that idea to the Tokyo Metro and a fictitious magazine Tracks.

He was new to Tokyo. Makoto was a small town boy from a place where the main economy was fishing and he had come to Tokyo to go to university, to study for his degree to teach as he dreamed of doing since his childhood. As an older brother to twins, he’d thought he had enough experiences of dealing with kids to find a teaching course a breeze but of course, everything was harder than he expected.

Including Tokyo itself. His life was now a rush of getting up early enough to get the train to get another train to get to his university for intense classes about child development and education techniques and evaluating their usefulness. His classes were intense but as was his need for a part-time job – his temporary bar job in a karaoke place hardly what he wanted to be doing with his life. He would’ve preferred to devote those hours to reading the great big pile of books that had accumulated on his bedside floor but his parents could only afford so much so Makoto had to put on tight black trousers, a tight white shirt, a vest and a tie every few days to earn enough money to keep him fed and housed.

So far Tokyo was hard. He was homesick and alone. He’d made a few acquaintances – his new roommate Haru wasn’t bad even though seemed to have a ridiculous obsession with baths, and a few of the people he worked with were okay – but Makoto felt like he was drowning in the new city, in his new life, barely paddling enough to keep his head above the surface.

He told his mother everything was fine – his cheery updates hiding the great difficulties he was experiencing. Maybe his mother saw through his overly happy texts – the use of too many exclamations and smiley faces maybe betraying Makoto’s actual mood – as he had received a few care packages from home. Homemade cakes and pictures drawn by the twins, small amounts of spare money for “treats” and some new clothes. They did improve his mood for a brief spell but then he’d realise he missed home far too much and sit on his bed in his tiny room, staring at the wall of pictures he’d put up of his friends and family from Iwatobi as he attempted to not feel too damn depressed.

Tokyo was intimidating for a boy from Iwatobi. The high rise buildings. The busy streets. Constant traffic and the confusing underground metro system. It had taken him some time to get used to it and now he was getting there. Still not completely comfortable with the trains that whistled passed at an impossible speed but he at least knew which way to go. And how to get to all the important stops.

He was feeling like he was starting to keep his head above the surface. Just. But just was enough.

Makoto was travelling to university, rushing as he always seemed to do. He’d walked in on his roommate in the bath when he’d tried to shower, Haru grumpily trudging out when he realised Makoto wanted to use the room. The delay wasn’t long but Makoto had already slept through one of his alarms, glad that he had the foresight to set two after his late shift at the karaoke club so he’d already been running somewhat late. And somewhat late turned into _very_ late when he struggled to find a clean shirt, opting for a white v-neck tee that he’d worn earlier in the week that didn’t seem too bad when he lifted it to his nose and then a checked shirt over the top of that. Then it was finding his glasses that delayed him, unable to find them among his uniform from last night but then finally seeing them among his books. He’d had to grab his bag without checking he had everything needed inside it as he rushed out of the shared apartment, not bothering with food, planning to pick something up at a coffee place either at the station or on the way there or to class. Whatever, he was running seriously late.

As he rushed his way to the station, Makoto seemed to encounter every slow moving pedestrian, every stop light and every damn thing that could be in his way until he was able to descend the stairs and make his way to the underground station. He, thankfully, had his wallet on him, stuffed into his jeans pocket and he used his card to enter the station, it beeping as it allowed him entry and took credit from his account. An account that was probably running low. He didn’t think on that as he rushed to the platform, running fast down the stairs and realising he’d probably already missed one of his usual trains. That was okay as it meant the next one would only be another six or seven minutes but as he arrived and checked the board, Makoto was annoyed and anxious at the further delay.

He was strapped for money so he couldn’t live near to the campus, he had to live somewhere more affordable and Makoto dreamed of one day being so near he could roll out of bed and be in lectures. He could not. Damn.

He rocked back and forth on his heels impatiently as he waited a six minutes that seemed to take forever, glancing along the platform to see the other people waiting. There were the commuters, dressed in suits, the school kids in uniforms and then students like himself dressed more casually. When he got his earlier train, Makoto tended to see the same people and they often nodded and waved and smiled at one another briefly on the platform before they ignored each other in the carriage.

But Makoto didn’t recognise anyone and saw all new faces so he checked his phone for any messages – seeing a reminder from his mother to eat breakfast as if she knew he hadn’t – and then shoved it back in his pocket as he looked at some advertising posters for some new anime. 

He was wondering why this character had unrealistically coloured hair when he turned slightly and saw someone arrive at the platform, their own walk showing nothing of Makoto’s ridiculous rush. Makoto tried not to stare and instead walked towards the free copies of _Tracks_ – the small newspaper that they gave away at stations, the news bite-sized and generally pretty pointless but something to do apart from staring at said guy. But even with the newspaper in front of his eyes, Makoto kept peeking to look at him.

Tall. Which was something for Makoto. He’d spent his entire teenage life being the tall one – never having met anyone his own age in Iwatobi of a similar height. It had its advantages – he’d been a good swimmer with a few medals and trophies but it had been kinda irritating to be the tallest student in the school as he’d never been able to hide. This guy was _taller._ Which was rare for Makoto.

And then he had dark hair, that he could tell, even though it was hidden by a black hoodie pulled over his head. The rest of his clothes were dark, his skinny jeans grey and tight fitting, tapering down to chunky sneakers that looked like they cost more than Makoto’s entire wardrobe of clothes. He let his eyes wander back up to the tight fitting t-shirt underneath the hoodie, seeing a faded grey, and then the muscles through that t-shirt. And then he dragged his eyes back to the guys face like he should. That was his mistake. As he was wearing sunglasses over his eyes but that didn’t obscure the strong jawline and the cheekbones to die for. He looked like he could model.

 _Stop staring,_ he scolded himself mentally as really, Makoto was looking far too hard at the hot guy. He noticed his large grey and black headphones and when he reached for something in his bag, he even saw the hint of tattoos on his arms that made Makoto stare again.

But then the train arrived, the whistling wind being a pre-warning as it rushed through and halted with a screech, Makoto watching as the hot guy got on, him standing stupidly for a moment before he realised he should too otherwise he would be extra late for his classes.

Makoto got on with the other commuters, jostled by a few in their rush and he walked over to stand by the door, holding onto the pole rather than taking a seat. If he was stood least he could hop off quickly. And as he stood looking and the door swished closer he noticed that just a few feet away was the hot guy with sneakers and headphones. And tattoos. And sunglasses. But now he’d removed those sunglasses as he leaned against the doors, defying the “don’t lean against” them rule and the sign with red letters. Instead, he was stood incredibly relaxed against them, his phone in his hand as he changed his music, Makoto guessed, and Makoto now could see his full face without the irritating sunglasses. And they were blue. A blue that was kinda like crystal clear oceans and Makoto almost hit himself for his cheesy thoughts. He was not a character in a cheesy anime and he should not be thinking like that. But he was.

Instead of staring some more, Makoto raised the issue of _Tracks,_ flicking through it and trying to pay attention as the guy stood looking effortlessly sexy. Makoto didn’t do that – hell Makoto couldn’t do that. He’d had an on and off boyfriend in Iwatobi and it had always been awkward and even when he was told he was good-looking… well, Makoto never believed it. He was kinda average even when he tried to be more.

The rest of the journey was alternated between Makoto trying to appear like he was reading and watching the guy. Soon he gave up on reading and just looked around the carriage, jamming the issue in his bag. He kept trying to pick on something else to look at – the safety signs, the other people – counting how many people wore mismatched socks but somehow he always drifted back to the hot guy.

He noticed he’d rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and he saw waves and that made Makoto swallow as the tattoos were spiralling in blacks and blues, unable to see more even though they hinted that there was. More to the tattoos. More to the guy. And when Makoto looked up this time, hot guy was smiling at him.

Shit. Busted.

He was smiling a small smile – a quirk of lips but it made his eyes sparkle bright blue and Makoto tried not to say something dumb or stupid or blush or stutter but he did smile back. A small awkward smile, a tilt of his head and a crinkle in the corner of his eyes.

The smile was his entry, his moment, and Makoto could ask his name or something but instead the doors to the train opened behind the guy and he backed off to the platform without looking, effortlessly cool and sexy again. It wasn’t Makoto’s stop and so all he could do was watch as the guy winked and gave him a smile as the doors closed again, leaving Makoto with his heart beating too fast and his palms sweaty. And with the thought that he would never ever see the guy again. Damn. 

He tried to calm down the rest of the journey, tried to regain some equilibrium and remember that he was going to be sat studying child psychology very shortly but his heart was still pounding when he got to his stop and made his way to the university and his lecture. He supposed his heart was beating too fast due to the running but mainly it was due to the hot guy. Damn, as his old boyfriend would say, he needed to get laid.

When he arrived, with one minute to spare, at his lecture, Makoto sidled into the first available seat and got out his books with fumbling fingers, a few of his fellow students looking at him in his flustered state as he smoothed his sweaty hair back and tried to take deep breaths. As he sorted through the books, Makoto spotted the issue of _Tracks_ and it was open to one page. One page Makoto hadn’t thought about.

_Rush Hour Crush._

Suddenly, he had an idea. As all he had to do was submit something about the hot guy to _Tracks_ and maybe, just maybe the hot guy would answer.

Makoto picked up a pen and worried it between his teeth as he barely listened to the lecture. And instead of writing notes, he wrote the words - tall, dark and tattooed.


	2. Chapter 2

With a pencil between his teeth, Makoto stared at the notepad in front of him with all the hastily crossed out lines, his brows knitted in concentration as he looked at all his previous attempts to articulate his thoughts. He was sat on the floor of the bathroom of the small apartment he shared with Haruka who was currently in the bath. He’d asked for some help regarding writing his submission for _Tracks’ Rush Hour Crush_ page and Haru had agreed. But then he’d discovered that Haru intended to have this conversation while he was in the bathtub. Least for some reason the guy sat in the tub wearing swimming shorts, tight and black and with purple stripes. A reason that Makoto couldn’t figure out. He guess he’d take it as a plus as then he didn’t have to sit and look at his naked roommate.

He’d realised that he’d been biting down on his pencil so hard he had bits of it stuck between his teeth and he removed it and spat those bits out as he looked back at the issue of _Tracks_ he’d left on the floor.

The _Rush Hour Crush_ page was one that usually Makoto never bothered with. But then _Tracks_ was something he rarely picked up anyway. It was a free cheap thing and usually they were left on the train after someone read it. But occasionally, he did whether he was running late or far too early so it wasn’t entirely unusual.

He was aware of the _Rush Hour Crush_ page – it was where people said that they had a crush on someone they saw usually on their commute to work. He guessed a lonely hearts for those who spent their lives rushing between home and work all the damn time. Or like Makoto – studying, working and then falling into bed exhausted.

“This one says – ‘I smiled at you while you looked at your iPhone. You had red hair and a cute panda hoodie. I think you gave me a wink. Let’s do coffee. Mr. Red Hair and Tall, Black Hoodie.’” Makoto sighed as he looked at it, furrowing his brow. “It sounds lame.”

Haruka, who was currently mostly submerged in the water, peeked his head over the side of the tub to look at Makoto’s pad of paper and the magazine in turn. “It is lame. But you want to do it this way.”

The response was blunt but true. It _was_ a lame way to do this but then Makoto didn’t have a better idea. It was doubtful he’d be on that particular train at that particular time again and so he’d never see tall, dark and tattooed. And while it was so unlikely that the guy would read that particular issue of _Tracks_ and see Makoto’s message, he had winked at him and Makoto took that as a hopeful sign. He had to have some optimism otherwise he had to give up and leave it as one chance encounter where he checked out a hot guy and leave it at that. Makoto wasn’t the kind of guy to give up, always striving to achieve and get out of him small town, wanting to expand his horizons and pursue his career in education. So this was another thing he wasn’t just going to quit. Not right away.

“I know its lame… but… this guy was…” Makoto said and he saw Haru slide back down further into the water as if to ignore him. “You’re not helping, you know.”

He waited for a blunt response again but Haru instead stood up and got himself out of the bath, not bothering to towel dry and letting the water drip on the floor as he stood on the tile. He walked over to grab a blue towel, wrapping it around his neck and turned to look at Makoto.

“Just say what you mean. Say you liked him. Be truthful.”

With the advice and a flick of hair, Haru left the bathroom, Makoto still sat on the floor staring at his pad and then he bit at the pencil one more time, regretting it immediately as he tasted bits of wood that had got stuck between him teeth and he began to write something, his own loopy handwriting large on the page until he finally found the mix of words that didn’t sound too stupid and desperate.

Not realising the time, Makoto finally had the message and he grabbed for his phone to type it in and submit. But seeing the time made him realise he was now running late to get to his job at the karaoke bar and he sword softly under his breath as he was forced to run around the apartment to try and get ready on time. Hastily Makoto stripped off his normal clothes and hopped out of jeans, seeing Haru’s eyes narrow at his ridiculous behaviour as he stumbled his way to his own room wearing only boxer briefs. He scrambled around on the floor for his work uniform, finding it among the pile of clothes he’d not washed and pulled it on without falling over, scowling at himself for getting distracted and forgetting to check the time. The guy had only _smiled_ at him and Makoto was a mess.

“Get a grip, Tachibana,” he said to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror, pushing aside his hair to the side and putting on his glasses, scanning to see that he looked presentable and his uniform was not the mess he expected it was. It was a little crumpled but he didn’t care as he bolted out of the apartment, waving in Haru’s direction as he stood frying fish in nothing but a swimsuit and an apron. A few weeks ago that would’ve seemed odd. But right now it didn’t.

As he ran through the streets, getting once again to the metro and travelling to his designated stop, Makoto flicked on his phone and thought about his message, scanning the carriage of the train hopefully even though he knew the likelihood of seeing tall, dark and tattooed was severely limited. Seeing he wasn’t there, Makoto typed the message into his phone carefully, still mulling over his choice of words and remembering all the other messages he’d seen in _Tracks_ and how they all sounded a little crazy and desperate. He hoped his didn’t too desperate as he finished it, noting he was nearly at his stop and hopping off the train to get to the karaoke bar, hoping that the manager of the place wasn’t in yet to get angry at his late arrival.

Thankfully, he wasn’t as he quickly got behind the bar, his work colleague Nagisa giving him a curious glance at his timing. Makoto wasn’t usually like this – yeah, he ran late occasionally when his classes overran but this was being flustered because of one guy he’d seen once. He had to stop acting like a love-sick teenager with a crush.

He knew he looked flustered, sweaty, his hair at odd angles and he knew Nagisa was looking at him with curiosity but soon some patrons were demanding drinks which made his inquisitive eyes stop looking at Makoto and instead focus on the steady stream of people getting drunk so they had the guts to perform.

 _Penguin Karaoke Club_ had private rooms that had to be booked ahead of time, big groups of friends clustering around the system and ordering drinks to be delivered to the room and then there was the stage where the more confident singers would perform in front of a drunken crowd. Even though Makoto had a good voice, knew he did from the shower, he had never actually sung at his place of work, always denying to his colleagues he could sing. A few he’d seen get up and perform during slow nights to encourage other people to join in, Nagisa especially who dragged up a tall guy with glasses that always seemed reluctant to partake in a duet until they were on stage, but Makoto never did.

Even on slow nights, even when he was bored alternating between making cocktails at the bar and delivering them to the private rooms, Makoto didn’t join in and wasn’t ever intending to. No matter how many times Nagisa tried to persuade him otherwise.

It was relief that this particular evening was busy, drinks ordered, songs sung and Makoto had almost begun to forget about his message and his _Rush Hour Crush_ – Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed had faded from his mind. Until he got his break, grabbing a cold glass of water and looking at his hastily typed email to send to _Tracks._ He scowled at it, trying to get up the nerve to send but knew he could do no better. And he’d miss the deadline for the next day’s edition, no point in stalling it more. Sighing, reading it one more time, he plucked up the courage to press the “send” button, his thumb pausing over it before hands on his shoulders made him jerk forward and press it, unintentionally.

“Whatcha doing, Makoto?”

Turning round, he saw Nagisa’s face far too close, his eyes and smile wide as he “locked” his phone as quickly as he could.

“Nothing,” he responded, his arms flailing and cheeks warm.

“You seem flustered for nothing,” he teased, smiling broadly.

Nagisa was notoriously persistent and so Makoto knew he would lose against him so putting his phone away and running a hand through his hair, Makoto then took a sip of water.

“I met this… guy,” he said after finishing his drink, knowing full well his break was nearly over.

“Ohh -” Nagisa started and then asked a flurry of questions regarding his height, his weight, his physique, his eye colour, his star sign, where he came from….Makoto had to nearly shake him to stop the barrage of questions.

"We didn’t _talk_ exactly…” Makoto said to which Nagisa blinked, a confused expression on his face. “I saw him on the metro and…”

“Rush Hour Crush!”

Makoto nodded to the shout that almost deafened. “I’ve sent one in…”

“Lemme see!”

And with his usual flair for ignoring personal space, Nagisa grabbed for Makoto’s phone in his pocket, Makoto managing to prise it off him and put it high above his head, effectively out of Nagisa’s reach.

“I’ll read it out,” Makoto said now Nagisa had stopped flailing and attempting to reach for it. He unlocked his phone with a swipe of his thumb and then opened the email – seeing that an immediate response from _Tracks_ was in his inbox.

He opened it, ignoring Nagisa’s attempts to bob up and down and read over his shoulder, and he saw an automated email confirming it had been received and would be reviewed by the _Rush Hour Crush_ team.

Now he’d seen that response, Makoto opened his sent email and looked hard at Nagisa before he started to read. “Don’t mock me, okay?”

“Promise.”

“You were tall dark and tattooed. I was late for my train, flustered in my check shirt and glasses. Our eyes met as you left the train. I’d like to see you again but I don’t plan on running late. Please get in touch. Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses.”

Nagisa made a heavy sigh after Makoto had finished. “It’s like a romantic movie! I hope he gets in touch…”

Makoto was going to say he agreed when they were called back to duty, Makoto picking up his glass to be washed and returning to his spot mixing cocktails. Nagisa kept glancing at him throughout the night, flashing him smiles and Makoto tried not to think about it too much as it was a long shot – a _very_ long shot but he hoped Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed would be in touch. He really did.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday. It was the one day Makoto did not have to be anywhere and it was the day he was going to do nothing. He was planning to be a lump in his bed and only surface from it when he needed to use the bathroom or make something eat. He was going to study from his bed, eat from his bed and generally relax and do _everything_ for one day from his bed.

It was something that would’ve been impossible if he’d lived at home still. As his twin siblings, Ren and Ran would have ensured that even if Makoto had wanted to have a lazy day, it would not have been possible. They probably would’ve come and jumped on him, effectively preventing him from sleeping or relaxing. Plus his mother wouldn’t let him eat in bed. Crumbs in the sheets or something.

So he intended to continue to bury himself in the mound of blankets, nuzzle his face into the warmth of his pillow and _relax_ unlike he seemed to do in his daily life.

Last night had been a late shift at the club and it had been busy – weekends always were – and Makoto hadn’t even had a break. Too busy for that and he’d served drinks all night, making a variety of multi-coloured cocktails and delivering them to his tables with a smile even when the customers were rude.

Makoto gave those rude people leeway, just apologising for any mistakes and refilling drinks with a smile. He knew people had busy stressful lives, like he did, and he wanted their evening out to be good. People often told him he was too nice, too forgiving, too easily used and spit out. But Makoto wasn’t going to think about that. Instead he was going to lie in his bed and forget about the world, huddled in blankets and relax for the one time in the week where he could.

Or he was. He’d _planned_ to and he deserved it but instead of saying safely in his cocoon of blankets, sleepily revelling in the comfort, Makoto was abruptly disturbed. At first, he ignored his phone. Completely. He was intending to just let it buzz to itself as he tried to fall back asleep. It was morning and he’d cracked one eye open experimentally to see the light filtering into his room and decided that, no, Makoto was not getting out of his bed.

But then it buzzed again. And Makoto thought he better check who was calling him otherwise he could potentially worry his family… He’d missed a few calls from his mother before and when he’d called back she’d been panicking and nearly packing Ren and Ran up so they could travel to Tokyo and confirm that Makoto was not dead in the middle of a busy street somewhere. He had calmed her down but Makoto didn’t want that situation again.

But instead of being his family, it was an unfamiliar number and Makoto frowned at it before putting it back down to ignore it again, thinking that after two attempts whoever it was would give up. It seemed not.

Finally, giving up on his blissful morning of relaxing, stretching his long limbs in his bed, Makoto reached for his cell and answered.

“Hello?”

“It’s in!”

Makoto held the phone away from his ear as those words were shouted, echoing around his sleepy skull and Makoto needed to moment to figure out what was “in” and who was talking to him. As he couldn’t remember who he’d given his number to and then he realised…

“Nagisa?”

He wasn’t perturbed by Makoto’s obvious confusion and was talking at the speed of light, repeating how it was “in” and how “it” was romantic and it dawned on Makoto suddenly, him sitting bolt upright in his bed as that meant his _Rush Hour Crush_ had been published. His relaxing day had suddenly gone out of the window as his face heated up, his cheeks blushing as even though he had put the “crush” in, Makoto hadn’t expected it to be published and now that it was he _needed_ to see a copy and see how embarrassing it was.

“I need to see it,” he said as he hopped out of his bed, tripping over the covers as they got tangled in his legs and falling onto the floor. Thankfully, he landed on a pile of laundry he’d intended to do later and it wasn’t as painful as it could’ve been but his phone slipped out of his hand and he could hear Nagisa’s excited chatter despite the fact his ear wasn’t anywhere near the receiver.

As he was scrabbling around for his phone, the door to his room opened and Haru stood there, his face in a line of mild concern at seeing Makoto sprawled and grabbing for his cell, entrapped by his blankets.

Haru raised one eyebrow, arms folded across his chest as he was dressed in fish patterned boxers and a white t-shirt. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered somewhat strained and Haru nodded and huffed before leaving, maybe slightly annoyed that he’d been woken too.

Getting his phone, Makoto finally figured that Nagisa had realised he’d not been answering him and so was repeatedly saying variations of the line “Makoto, are you there?”

“Sorry… I uh… never mind,” Makoto mumbled as he didn’t need to describe in detail to Nagisa his inelegant fall into his own pile of laundry. “I’m going to grab a copy once I’m-“

Makoto was going to elaborate that he needed to be dressed but he found himself interrupted by Nagisa who suggested meeting for coffee or something and then looking at the page together and Makoto _tried_ to say no but failed. Though he did check if he could bring back up. Haru didn’t get out enough and Nagisa was _far_ too much for Makoto this early in the morning.

Haru was only semi-reluctant to be dragged out as when he explained why – his “crush” had been published, Haru seemed to have a morbid curiosity.

“Why don’t you look it up on your phone?” Haru asked sensibly when Makoto told him he was tagging along, stripping off his boxers in front of Makoto with absolutely no shame as he grabbed another pair from his neatly packed drawers.

Makoto had blushed and looked away from his completely naked roommate and his ability to not be bothered with his nudity in company and answered while looking at the ceiling.

“Because I _need_ to see how it looks in print.”

It was a stupid reason as Makoto could look at it on his phone but then he doubted tall, dark and tattooed would ever think to check the website, and it was totally unlikely he’d see the small paragraph in _Track_ so Makoto just needed to confirm, see his attempt with his own eyes and see it was a stupid idea. Haru had just shook his head and Makoto had left to get his own clothes on, scowling at his own inability to do laundry. Since he was up, he’d do it later. His relaxing day had after all been destroyed.

He supposed, when he stepped outside, that it was a beautiful day, autumn and that chill in the air that felt cold but the sun was out so maybe it was a good thing he’d been dragged out of bed. Even if he hadn’t intended to leave the safety of his blankets.

The coffee shop Nagisa had suggested was just around the corner and when they arrived, Makoto was not surprised to see that there was another guy next to him who he’d seen a few times around the club. They tended to work different shifts so Makoto had only nodded at him – unusual coloured hair and bright coloured glasses but he knew him by sight and figured that he was wrapped around Nagisa’s little finger.

“Makoto!” Nagisa said, a clear tone of delight in his voice through a mouthful of food, some pastry covered in sugar and filled with cream.

“Not with your mouth full!” the other man chided and Nagisa swallowed, nearly choking on the large bite and he was promptly slapped on his back to keep him breathing and alive.

“This is Rei… he works the early shift,” Nagisa introduced, his eyes then levelling on Haru, “and this is…?”

Nagisa’s head was cocked on angle, curiosity and sugar on his face and Makoto didn’t need to speak as Haru swiftly answered.

“Haru.”

“He’s my roommate,” Makoto said as way of an explanation.

Makoto and Haru went to order, paying for expensive coffees and some pastries before they returned to their table and Makoto noticed not one copy of _Tracks_ but multiple ones laid out.

“Did you get _every_ copy at a station?” Makoto exclaimed.

Rei sighed loudly and pushed his glasses more securely on his nose. “Not all. I stopped him.”

The response to that was an elbow in his gut and Makoto tried not to laugh as the move had been clearly painful. Nagisa may be small but he was not a pushover.

Makoto hesitated for a moment, three pairs of eyes staring at him as he looked at the paper. It had usually seemed so innocuous. It usually wasn’t something cared about or thought about, picking up a copy but now it seemed entirely different. Carefully, he picked it up and flicked through the pages, ignoring the news until he got to the page.

It was always coloured with reds and pinks – he guessed colours of passion and romance, small hearts decorating around the edge and Makoto had never noticed how sickly sweet it appeared until he saw his own “crush” on the page, a small block of writing surrounded by those colours. He almost didn’t want to read it but then he had to, he supposed, to check it was all right and his words hadn’t been mangled by some writer. They hadn’t been. It was exactly as he’d intended.

And that made him feel too sick to even look at his pastry.

“You okay?” Haru asked as if he saw that Makoto looked as green as he felt.

“Yeah…” Makoto answered, looking again as his “crush” and trying not to cringe. “It’s out there now. Nothing I can do, right?”

He offered a smile, cocking his head and trying to disguise how he felt but he sensed Haru’s blue eyed stare sizing him up and figuring out it was a façade.

After some more teasing and Nagisa guessing Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed’s name – each choice more ridiculous than the last – Makoto and Haru excused themselves and walked back to their apartment, Makoto intending on sorting his laundry and finally doing it.

“Do you want him to answer or not?” Haru asked as they walked and the question took Makoto’s breath out of his lungs, his stride pausing.

Haru realised Makoto was no longer directly beside him and looked back, his expression blank and confused. Makoto caught up and shrugged his shoulders.

As he didn’t _know_ exactly what he wanted. He felt nervous about the idea of him seeing it but also sad about the idea of him not. What if he saw it and never got in touch? All of those things made Makoto want to blush and curse himself for doing the “crush” in the first place but then when he thought about _him ­­_ – well, he had to try.

“I want him to answer,” Makoto said finally, his voice firm as though to convince himself that he did.

“Hmm,” was the noise Haru answered with and Makoto shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as they walked back the rest of the way.

As right now, Makoto was hopeful that he would answer and all he had to do was wait. And pick up every days copy of _Tracks_ until he gave up hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto had always been an optimistic kinda guy. A “look on the brightside” kinda guy. The kinda guy who tried to see everyone’s good points rather than their negative ones. His ex had told him it was a bad habit but it was part of who Makoto was and he didn’t think he could change that. At least not easily.

But despite his usual abundance of optimism, after five days of the “crush” being posted, Makoto had still had nothing back from Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed. The first few days he’d checked the website on his phone _and_ looked at the physical copy – making sure, just in case – and seen a few more crushes and a few crushes answered. After he’d confirmed that there was nothing in the issues of _Tracks¸_ Makoto tended to find his shoulders slump and his mood tumble until he would get on the train and remind himself that it _could_ still happen. Maybe he’d seen it and not known how to respond. Makoto could understand that. As it was a difficult thing putting feelings into print and it was embarrassing. He thought back to his own attempts with Haru in the bathtub and knew the pain. He knew it all too well – he was surprised he’d not ended up with a splinter from chewing his pencil so much.

But after five days, Makoto had lost hope. It had been a dumb hope anyway. As after all – Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed was cool and sexy, those droopy sexy eyes, the ink that spanned his arms, the pectoral muscles hidden underneath clothing…

“Makoto?”

Blinking, Makoto looked up to see Haru’s face swim into vision realising he’d been staring at his bowl of broth rather than eating anything. There was concern on Haru’s face and he gave him a small smile that was meant to be reassuring.

“Just thinking.”

“Ahh,” Haru replied and he picked up a small portion of fish from his broth, popping it into his mouth and returning to read the textbook in front of him on the table.

It was mid-afternoon and both of them had studying to do so they were both perched on the floor, their books scattered around them and on the coffee table, their food, made by Haru, in steaming bowls. Makoto had thought Haru odd and abrupt at first but he did find his companionable silence a comfort and had come to enjoy the friendship he offered. It wasn’t full on like Nagisa – there was no conversation needed, only simply being in the same room and Makoto felt like he needed that right now as he dealt with his disappointment regarding his crush.

Nagisa had spent the last evening at the karaoke bar telling him all the potential reasons that he had not replied – including various illnesses, misfortunes and family incidents but Makoto was already facing it. There was going to be no answer. And that was okay. As Makoto would move on and he had too much work to do for university to worry about some guy. About some guy who he’d barely met. So he pushed up his glasses further on his nose and focused on his book, occasionally taking bites of the fish broth Haru had made, savouring the strong salty taste.

After some studying, Makoto sighed and closed the book. He had a shift at the club and should get ready but he felt like he wanted to something else – break some rules, be free. His ex had also said that about him – that he never took risks, did what he was supposed to and _had_ to rather than what he wanted to.

Haru looked up sensing Makoto’s mood. “You’re thinking about him,” he stated.

Makoto gave a shrug. “He’s not going to answer now.”

With a nod, Haru got to his feet and picked up the two dirtied bowls, walking through to the kitchen area to wash them, stirring the remains of the food in the pot that would do for tomorrow’s meal.

“My grandmother used to say that things happened for a reason.”

“Huh?” Makoto asked, unfurling his long limbs and getting to his feet to join Haru in the kitchen.

Haru looked up at him as he washed the dishes, his eyes clear and blue and piercing. “Things happen for a reason. Things are connected.”

“So…your grandmother would say that we were destined to meet?”

“Yeah,” Haru said with a shrug, “something like that.”

Not adding anything more to the conversation, Haru concentrated on the dishes and Makoto watched him for a moment at his precise, analytical actions and then smiled. Haru was a weird guy but he made a lot of sense. In his own way.

“I’m going to get ready for work.”

Once in his room, Makoto checked his phone one more time, knowing that he had already checked it numerous times and the _Rush Hour Crush_ page did not change until the following early morning, and then got ready in his work clothes, ready for a night of being harassed by Nagisa.

As he travelled to work, Makoto had stopped staring around the carriages and stations, as now he was sure his “crush” was not coming back into his life so instead he read articles on his phone, trying to catch up on his reading for his classes. Reading that had been distracted by one hot guy.

When he got to work, Makoto focused as best as he could and ignored Nagisa as best as he could even though that was harder. Much harder as the small blond seemed to be behind him at every turn, his head popping up where it shouldn’t, his arms clasping around Makoto as though he was his own human teddy bear. He felt cranky and when a customer was downright rude, complaining loudly about how the mixed drink they ordered did not have enough alcohol in, it only made it worse. It was turning into an awful shift and the fact there was a _very_ bad singer on the stage in the main area did not help. After the same customer came back and complained once again, Makoto making another drink while being watched carefully, he gave up and slammed a fist down on the bar before he went outside to take a moment before he came back into the club.

He was so rarely hot-headed or angry that Makoto barely recognised the emotions coursing through his veins, the heat in his face and the sweat on his skin. Nagisa had looked thoroughly shocked when his fist had nearly knocked over a drink and tried to stop him storming off but Makoto needed the moment. The moment to breathe before he went back into the club and did his job.

He wondered what was up with him. The “crush” thing didn’t matter but still… Makoto felt a little broken by the fact his whole plan hadn’t worked. He had wanted to see him again and he had hoped it would work and finding out it had not was… hard. Makoto took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, made sure his glasses were in place and walked back into the club, determined to have a better ending to his shift and not get so emotional.

“Are you okay?” Nagisa asked, his eyes concerned and wide, worry in his little frown.

“I’m fine,” Makoto said as he got back to work, trying to focus on his orders and ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Nagisa tried to ask more but Makoto gave a glare he so rarely did and the piercing stare was enough to shut up anymore enquiries from the blond for the rest of the night. It was getting near to the end of the night when Makoto was clearing glasses from the tables that he heard someone singing that was actually _good._

 _The Penguin Club_ had some regulars who actually loved to sing and perform who tended to appear near the end of the night when it wasn’t too crowded. Makoto liked to listen to them – those regulars who were good enough singers to have music videos and downloads and stuff but obviously had given up on that dream due to some reason. And they came to the _Penguin Club_ because, simply, they loved to sing.

Looking up briefly, Makoto didn’t recognise the person nor the voice. It was some guy singing some rock style ballad, his voice deep and gruff and also… kinda sexy. Makoto knew the song so he hummed along under his breath as he collected glasses and wiped down tables. It was as he got closer to the stage, that Makoto looked up to the stage, his breath leaving his lungs as he saw…

Of course, he looked different, he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a v-neck that showed those tattoos more than Makoto had seen that first time, the flowing black lines interlinked with blue waves and subtle pink flowers. And he had no sunglasses but despite that, his eyes were mostly closed as though he was really into the song, feeling the words as he sang them.

Makoto had seen plenty people do _that_ and he’d mocked them with Nagisa but with _him_ – it seemed so damn genuine and Makoto wanted to know what feelings and memories he was channelling into his song. 

Paused, stalled, Makoto could only watch him sing, his heart thumping too hard in his chest, the rag in his hand forgotten as the song drew to a close, the tattooed guy’s voice wavering, cracking as he finished the last few lines. When it finished, the bright light that illuminated his spot on the stage was gone and while there was a smattering of applause – mainly from the waiters and bar staff than patrons – the guy didn’t say anything, only stepped away from the mic and left the stage.

The applause stopped but there was still a rhythmic hammering noise and it took a moment for Makoto to realise that it was his heartbeat in his ears and he figured he should _move,_ goddamnit, as he was just stood staring but he had no time to move. As the guy had walked off the stage and was grabbing his hoodie at a table that Makoto had been clearing only moments before – a glass that had previously had a strong spirit in it – and Makoto was just stood. And for some reason, now he was here and in front of him, Makoto didn’t know what to do or say to the tattooed guy who’d haunted his dream. He had his opportunity and he had… nothing.

But he then _turned._ The guy was always going to turn, always going to walk out of the club now his song was done, after he’d had his one drink for courage. And he was always going to see Makoto – as Makoto was tall and stood there with his mouth open a little and looking like a dumbass.

Yeah, he was going to turn but Makoto didn’t expect their eyes to meet, for those unusually bright blue eyes to stare at him for a moment and then recognition to flood his face. He didn’t expect for their gazes to be locked, the rest of the karaoke bar blurring around the edges as Makoto noted a few more details – some tattoo on his neck, the large gauge tunnels in his ears that he could see through, the slight stubble on his jaw…

He didn’t expect for the guy to walk towards him, Makoto feeling breathless and uneasy as he approached, the guy having a small smile on his face – the smallest of smiles that was more of a smirk but it was sexy and Makoto suddenly felt a hand on his wrist, confused and looking up at that gorgeous face.

“Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses, I’m Sousuke,” he said, his voice deep, as Makoto looked down to see what he was doing with his a hand, the tickling feel of a marker pen on his flesh as numbers were written on his skin. He finished with a flourish, Makoto meeting his eyes again as he put the marker in his pocket and grabbed for completely unnecessary sunglasses, putting them on his face.

Makoto watched, dumbfounded, as the guy walked out of the club, looking between the disappearing figure and the pen marks that had been left on his hand. Shaking his head to come back to his senses, Makoto thought about what Haru had said. That things happened for reasons. That everything was connected. As it _had_ to be as Makoto had found out who his _Rush Hour Crush_ was and he wasn’t called Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed.

He was called Sousuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto barely knew how he’d got home. He’d managed to complete his shift, ignoring the inquisitive looks from Nagisa and he’d feigned sickness to explain his sweatiness, his nervousness and the general flustered appearance on his face. He was just glad he’d had the sense to input the numbers on his hand into his phone contacts before they rubbed off as he finished up his jobs.

Then he travelled home. Nagisa had, again, looked concerned and worried about Makoto but he shrugged it off, said he just needed sleep and made his way towards the metro station to travel home. He did remember getting on the train, siting on one of the uncomfortable plastic seats as it was so late it was not a problem to secure somewhere to sit. But then he didn’t really remember the rest of the journey and now he was laid on his bed, looking up at his ceiling, his work clothes still on.

Usually when he got back from work, Makoto undressed straight away, stripping away the vest and the tie and the smart pants but this time he left it on, only undoing his tie a little as he tried to get over what had happened.

It wasn’t that he’d just seen Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed again. It was that he was called Sousuke. It was that he’d looked so damn good. It was that he’d sung with such incredible tone, his voice gruff and raw and perfect. It was that he’d _touched_ him. Written those digits on his palm. That it suggested so many things – that Sousuke wasn’t just some fantasy guy and maybe he had some interest in Makoto. Maybe Sousuke had even tried to find him. Makoto shook his head – that was ridiculous. But whatever, they’d met again and Makoto was back in the situation he’d been in before. That he had to message the sexy guy and make another move.  

“Great, Tachibana,” he muttered to himself as he sat up in the bed, “another time he makes me feel all… _flustered_.”

As they’d barely _met_ not counting the brief moment on the train and in the club and despite that, Sousuke had made Makoto feel completely love-struck or something. And now he had the responsibility to message and organise something – a date. Or whatever.

He sighed deeply and got to his feet, stripping away his work uniform and throwing it to the floor – his usual clothes storage system. After stripping down to boxer briefs and throwing a large old t-shirt on, Makoto left his room, taking his phone and walking to the small kitchen area to make some tea or something to calm his adrenalin fuelled system.

It was late in the apartment so Makoto was quiet but as he was boiling water, the soft sound of the kettle whistling, he heard the rustling that indicated Haru was awake and moments later he appeared, sleep mussed hair and baggy shirt and boxers.

“Tea?” Makoto offered and Haru nodded, a small grunt the only answer.

Makoto made the tea for both of them, handing over a steaming cup and watching as Haru blew the steam delicately away from his face before taking a tentative sip of the hot scalding liquid. Makoto wasn’t sure how he did it – he always waited for his tea to cool a little before he took a sip but Haru always took one as though he didn’t care about the heat. He always seemed to dive into everything head first.

“Did I wake you?” Makoto asked as they stood in the kitchen together, Haru leaning against the counter as Makoto stood against the cool silver refrigerator.

Haru shook his head, his hair falling across his eyes and then he flicked his head to stop it obscuring his vision. “I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Reassured that he’d not woken his roommate, Makoto moved his hand and suddenly he saw Haru’s eyes narrow. He hadn’t wanted to discuss it yet – not while he was still high from their second meeting, not while he was keeping Sousuke’s name to himself like a secret – a name he didn’t want anyone else to say yet but it was already over it seemed. Nagisa may’ve been more obvious and less thoughtful in his interrogation and trying to find out what was up with Makoto but Haru was more abrupt and level-headed.

“You have pen on your hand.”

Makoto looked at the numbers, the blurring of the nine and five, and he then shrugged. “It’s his number.”

He didn’t need to elaborate on whose number it was – Haru did make a small noise that indicated shock and his eyes did widen but then he schooled his features back into something more neutral, looking as though he didn’t care.

“Your crush?”

“Yeah… he sang at the club,” Makoto said, unable to stop himself from smiling as he thought about Sousuke’s voice – the way it seemed to tingle up his spine and the way he looked on the stage, his eyes closed. “And he gave me his number. His name is Sousuke.”

Haru was looking at the water in his cup rather than at Makoto, his eyes then looking up when Makoto had finished speaking as though he knew he didn’t want to be scrutinised right then. Not when Makoto was being all obsessed with the guy. “You have to call him?”

Makoto hadn’t thought of calling him. Only sending some message. The idea of calling him filled him with a dread he couldn’t deal with as already Sousuke seemed far too cool for a boy from Iwatobi. He felt like the small town kid he was, blundering his way through big city dating.

“I’ll send him a message,” he said after thinking about it and Haru nodded, putting down his cup on the counter.

“Thanks for the tea.”

And without another word, Haru went back to his room leaving Makoto in the silence of the kitchen, sipping at his own tea. When it was done, he checked his phone, seeing Nagisa had texted to check he felt okay and Makoto sent a brief message to confirm he was – just tired, maybe getting a cold – something vague enough that Nagisa didn’t press too much further when he saw him again.

Then he climbed into his bed, removing his glasses and turning off the light, his room still illuminated by the small screen of his phone. He stared at it – he’d opened the message, opened his message to Sousuke but he’d not typed anything.

Would it be too eager for him to text straight away? What was he supposed to do? Wait? But then Makoto had waited five days and Sousuke hadn’t blanked him when he could’ve. Sousuke had come towards him, had spoken to him, had given him the number so Makoto needed to gain the self-confidence he never seemed to have and steel his nerve to send the message.

Dating was not something Makoto had done before, not really. He wasn’t inexperienced but his ex had been a childhood friend who’d he fumbled around with through his teenage years, figuring out things together in their bedrooms, their parents sleeping down the hall unaware of their silent touching, their gasps into each other mouths. They cleaned up well after themselves and Makoto’s parents had never really suspected.

So this… this was totally different. Groaning in frustration, he threw the phone onto the bed sheets somewhere and ran his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time in a short period. But then he gritted his teeth, steeled his resolve and grabbed for the cell, sliding it open from the lock screen to see the screen ready for him to send a message.

He wanted to play it cool, he wanted to put some of the pressure onto Sousuke instead of being a fumbling mess. And maybe he wanted to be the one chased and asked for once as so much so far had been down to Makoto and his submission to _Rush Hour Crush._ So he typed the message, smiling a little as he did. As while Makoto didn’t have Sousuke’s flair, he still knew it sounded pretty good and it already made it seem like they had a little shared joke between them.

_//Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed. I’m Makoto. //_

With a small smile of triumph, Makoto put his phone on the side and snuggled down into his covers, intending to just sleep and see what happened in the morning. Sousuke would be too cool to answer straight away.

Apparently he wasn’t as the phone buzzed loudly, vibrating against the polished wood of his size table. Makoto grabbed for it, dropping it onto his floor and scrabbling around for it for a moment before he saw the message.

_//Makoto… Meet tomorrow?//_

Makoto blinked, a part of him shocked that so far it had all seemed so easy. Then he thought about his day tomorrow. He had classes all afternoon and then he was at work. He had barely any time to fit anything in but he _had_ to.

_//Morning? I have classes and work tomorrow.//_

The response took a little while longer and Makoto worried, swallowing, his heart seeming to have lodged itself in his throat as he waited for the message back. After more than five minutes, he was about to put the phone back down, wrap himself in his covers and go to sleep. But the phone buzzed again and he saw the message.

_//I have a appointment early. You can join me though.//_

Sighing, relieved Makoto sent a message back confirming he could and asking for directions of where they should meet. Makoto was quite happy when Sousuke suggested a coffee shop that was not too far from the university so that once they were done, Makoto could get to his classes. Maybe even spend a little time in the library catching up with some of his work like he should be doing rather than getting distracted by Sousuke.

_//Night. Makoto.//_

_//Night.//_

The last messages made Makoto’s heart skip as he could imagine the way Sousuke would say it after their brief conversation at the club and it made him wonder what it would be like to meet for real. To talk, to touch… to kiss and more… He felt his body heat rise and tried to dampen down his libido knowing that while it had been awhile since he’d been laid, he was not just jumping into bed with Sousuke whatever. He wasn’t that dumb.

Once he was sure there would be no more responses, he put his phone on the side and buried his head in his pillow, attempting to fall asleep. He knew he probably wouldn’t – his mind wondering what sort of appointment he could join Sousuke for – but he tried, closing his eyes, regulating his breathing until finally in the early hours of the morning, Makoto slept, his dreams filled of being lost around Tokyo but found by a guy with the brightest blue eyes and the sexiest of smirks.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting time had been 9.30 am which didn’t seem that early. Only Makoto had barely slept the night before so when he’d woken up at 8.42 am he had so little time to get dressed and meet Sousuke that he tore around his room looking for clothes and grabbing his university bag before tearing out of the apartment.

He’d only glanced at Haru as he’d bolted out of the door, smelling the grilled fish and knowing that was what he was doing without looking over properly. But his brief glance did confirm he was wearing only an apron and boxers. Makoto shook his head at his roommate’s behaviour but did little else as he ran to the station in an attempt to be on time.

He wasn’t too late and Makoto hoped that his own delay wouldn’t make Sousuke late for his appointment whatever it was. He was trying to wrack his brain for what the appointment could be that Makoto could go along with – a dental appointment? Massage? It had to be something not too serious but Makoto hadn’t figured it out by the time his train had got to the station and was still musing when he found his way to the coffee shop Sousuke had mentioned. He checked his phone to see he was only seven minutes late and mentally gave himself a pat on the back. He was going to have to learn not to spend his life rushing around. He was exhausted.

As he approached the coffee shop, Makoto saw Sousuke leaning on the glass outside holding a coffee in each hand in cardboard take away cups, his customary sunglasses covering his eyes even though it wasn’t a very bright morning. He looked relaxed, his body leaning and sipping at his coffee in a way that seemed effortless, his outfit similar to the one Makoto had first seen him in – tight dark jeans, expensive sneakers, black hoodie, headphones poised around his neck. He swallowed thinking about his own appearance – old scuffed jeans with rips in the knees, a simple t-shirt, a checked shirt over the top and he knew he probably looked nowhere near as cool as Sousuke did. But then Sousuke spotted him, Makoto able to tell even through the sunglasses and he gave a little salute with one of his hands holding the coffee cup and a small nod in Makoto’s direction.

Makoto walked over and Sousuke handed over a coffee. “Thought you weren’t coming,” he said and Makoto tried not to blush or be an idiot and instead he kept his cool.

“I… ugh…overslept.”

“Ahh,” Sousuke answered and then pushed himself up to full height, “we gotta go.”

He mumbled an “okay” and followed as Sousuke began to walk, his stride quick but Makoto soon fell in line with him, and he took a sip of the coffee he’d been bought and nearly spat it out.

“What -?”

Sousuke gave a small chuckle. “I take my coffee strong… as strong as I can get it.”

That was apparently true as the taste was so damn bitter that Makoto felt like burying his face in a bowl of sugar. And even though he had a busy life, he tried to stay off caffeine too much and preferred tea to coffee. Apparently Sousuke was different.

“Where’s your appointment?” Makoto asked, changing the subject from his own embarrassment.

“Here,” Sousuke pointed out as they turned a corner and Makoto saw a shop he’d barely noticed before.

It wasn’t that he’d not walked by it before, just that usually he’d be going to class or back from class and he just wasn’t really interested in what it was. It was somewhere he’d never have gone in without Sousuke but he did feel a certain curiosity.

“It takes me a long time to get an appointment so I didn’t want to cancel,” he said as way of an explanation as they got to the door and maybe Sousuke saw Makoto’s hesitation as he removed those sunglasses, exposing those interesting coloured eyes. “If you got a phobia of needles or whatever you don’t have to come.”

Makoto shook his head and gave a small smile. “Just never been to one is all.”

Sousuke nodded and pushed the door, a small bell tinkling as he entered the tattoo shop. Having never been into a tattoo shop, Makoto felt wide eyed as he looked at the posters of all the designs all over the walls and the photographs of all the tattoos on people’s skins. It wasn’t a common thing in Iwatobi – he tried to remember if he’d ever seen anyone with tattoos at all but then he didn’t have time to think as a guy appeared from the back room, bright red hair, a tank top and his skin covered with ink.

“Ahh Sousuke!” he said, a large smile on his face as he walked over, sharing a “secret” handshake in front of Makoto full of fist bumps and then completed with a loose hug. “Got you all set up.”

The guy inclined his head in the direction of the back and then his eyes narrowed when he saw Makoto, his unusual bright coloured eyes seeming to scan up and down Makoto’s body.

“Rin this is Makoto… Makoto this is Rin. My artist.”

Rin offered his hand and the handshake allowed Makoto to see some of the ink covering his arm – noticing water, a large great white shark, some flowers and all in intricate bright detail. He could see it was complicated, an octopus, some coral and more spanning over his arm and to his torso, dipping underneath the tank top and seeming to span as much of his body as Makoto could see. It was as though his body was a work of art itself and Makoto couldn’t help staring at the images.

“Artist is a bit of a strong word… Sousuke let me practice on him as an apprentice. You should see his thighs.”

Sousuke coughed and gave a small glance to Makoto. “Yeah but you covered them up when you got better. You can barely see the wonky ass stars.”

“Hey! You offered, dumbass. You _knew_ I was learning.”

They seemed to be sharing an old joke and Makoto looked between them both seeing the smiles on their faces. There was part of him that already felt oddly threatened by the tattooist as there was a bond between him and Sousuke that obviously went back years but then Sousuke had introduced Rin only as “his artist”, not his ex or whatever. And what did it matter if Sousuke had an ex? Makoto had an ex. And why did he feel oddly jealous?

He internally shook himself as Rin walked towards a back room, Sousuke downing what remained of his coffee and throwing it in the trash before he prepared to follow. “Coming?”

There was a smile on his face and Makoto nodded remembering his own tar like coffee, taking another bitter sip before he followed to the back room, throwing the rest in the trash as it made him shudder once again.

Once he dipped his head and followed down a step to the back room, he saw Rin was sat at a low stool setting up a tattoo machine while next to him was what looked almost like a doctors examination table with a layer of film covering  it. Some music he didn’t know was playing low, some rock band he probably had never heard of and Makoto looked around at more designs.

“Ai not in?” Sousuke asked and Rin shook his head, looking up from where he’d been preparing colours into small pots.

“Not until later,” Rin explained and then returned his attention to his task. Makoto was watching what Rin was doing, intensely curious on how tattooing worked due to the fact he barely knew anything about it but then his eyes were drawn completely to Sousuke.

As not only had he removed his hoodie and headphones, he was removing his t-shirt and suddenly Makoto was staring at his torso, the muscles and skin adorned by so many black curving lines. He knew he was staring as Sousuke lifted it over his head, seeming to pause slightly when he pulled it off before he threw it on the chair, but Makoto couldn’t help it. As while Makoto had a good body – he’d swam in high school and trained regularly and he still jogged from time to time when he got the chance – he had nothing on Sousuke. His eyes gazed at his pectorals, his abs, and every curve and dip of muscle was highlighted by the tattoos spanning his torso.

Makoto tried to take in the impressive piece that spanned most of his chest and curled up towards his shoulders and down his arms but he didn’t want to stare too much. He saw lotuses, he saw cherry blossoms, he saw waves and fish, and on one of his shoulders he even saw what he guessed was a whale shark. It all connected together but unlike his arms which were coloured, his chest was just the black outlines and Makoto guessed they were being filled in. He now understood what his appointment was.

“Ready, Sousuke?” Rin asked and Sousuke nodded before he looked towards Makoto.

“I’m doing a few hours of colouring, it could get boring, so I won’t be offended…”

Shaking his head, Makoto grabbed for a chair and brought it closer to the table and Sousuke took that as he intended. He was going to stay and watch, curious about the process and curious to sit and stare at Sousuke’s impressive ink.

Hopping up onto the table, Sousuke laid on his back and looked up to the tiled ceiling, putting his arms behind his head and Makoto watched as Rin grabbed tissue and something that looked like it held water. Then he turned the machine on, the sound of the gun echoing around the small room as Rin leaned forward.

“Gonna do some around your hips, tell me if it hurts.”

Sousuke only made a noise that suggested to Makoto he wouldn’t admit if it _did_ hurt and Makoto’s eyes watched closely as the needle penetrated skin, Rin’s eyes narrowed in concentration as he started to colour in the outlines with blue.

“Does it hurt?” Makoto asked after he’d watched Rin colour in a block, wiping away excess ink and some red that Makoto had to assume was blood.

“Naw… like cat scratches,” he replied.

Though Makoto got the impression it was not entirely the truth as he saw Sousuke’s face twitch at times and his muscles jump, Rin removing the needle quickly in those moments but then he didn’t seem like it was too bad as all he seemed to do was wince rather than call out or anything.

Makoto wanted to ask Sousuke questions but he guessed it wasn’t really the time as there was Rin, leaning close to Sousuke’s impressive chest and abs, applying ink and wiping away at his skin. Instead Makoto watched the building up of colour, seeing the piece become vibrant and he wanted to ask about why he had the tattoos and why it was so big and so many questions as Rin coloured in a lotus, open partially, but he just watched in awe, listening to the music and the sound of the tattoo gun.

After an hour or so, Rin sat up straight and stretched, putting down the gun and Sousuke sat up carefully, looking down at the progress made.

“I’ll wrap you up,” Rin said and got to his feet, reaching for some plastic wrap to put around Sousuke’s torso.

Makoto watched as Rin cautiously covered the piece and Sousuke did make a face at least at a few points, indicating it was at least a little tender and then they shared the same ridiculous handshake though this time without the loose hug, Rin obviously knowing the pain.

“I’ll book you in for the next part in a coupla week, let it heal.”

Sousuke nodded and grabbed for his t-shirt, putting it on with a small grimace of pain, slipping on his hoodie and headphones moments afterwards. As they made their way to leave, Makoto noticed no money was exchanged and it was as they were nearly out of the door that Rin spoke to him.

“Hey! Makoto – if you ever want something, I’ll give you my friend’s rate. Any friend of _that_ grumpy asshole is a friend of mine.”

Makoto wanted to say he’d never thought of tattoos, never imagined his skin adorned until the moment Rin said those words but Sousuke turned, stuck his tongue out childishly at Rin and then walked out of the door.

“I need food. Something unhealthy. You got time?”

Looking at his watch, Makoto knew he would probably end up late for classes if he went somewhere else with Sousuke but then he didn’t want to leave and he wanted to ask so many questions so he only cocked his head and smiled.

“Sure.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

To Makoto it seemed too early for what seemed the largest pizza possible loaded with so many toppings that he could barely see the cheese underneath but it wasn’t to Sousuke. But then he thought about Haru who grilled fish at ridiculous times in the morning in his apron and boxer shorts and pizza at nearly 11.00 am did not seem quite so bad.

The pizza place was not really a restaurant, he guessed it was just a take-out place but there was one plastic table with sticky plastic chairs and this was where they were sat. When Sousuke walked in, the guy behind the counter greeted him with enthusiasm, complaining that he’d not seen either Sousuke or Rin for a few days and Makoto wondered how often Sousuke ate pizza.  Sousuke had done some form of handshake that while wasn’t as extreme as the one he did with Rin but it still spoke of familiarity and friendship.

“This is Makoto, Gorou,” Sousuke had said, inclining his head in Makoto’s direction. “The guy who sent in the crush thing.”

The guy had gave a hearty laugh and smiled. “So _you’re_ Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses.”

Makoto hadn’t know what to say to that and he felt himself blushing from the scrutiny as Gorou looked him up and down but Sousuke grabbed hold of his shoulder and steered him towards the plastic table. “Usual,” he’d ordered and the guy sighed and muttered under his breath but went in the back to prepare the pizza.

The pizza was delivered to the table and Gorou gave another enthusiastic smile. “Best pizza in Tokyo, Makoto. Enjoy!”

It seemed he wanted to stay longer and hover but as Sousuke grabbed a slice, he sent a withering glare and the guy put his hands up in a way that said “okay” and mumbled about doing some stock take in the backroom. He got it – Makoto wouldn’t have wanted to be overheard by someone he knew, not when he and Sousuke barely knew each other and were on some kind of unconventional date. Tattooing in the morning followed by pizza was not the sort of thing most people did but Makoto had enjoyed it as he grabbed a slice, his stomach growling when he smelt the cheese and meat, the hint of anchovies.

It was good pizza – hardly the best in Tokyo, Makoto guessed but the fact it was fully loaded with plentiful toppings made sure it tasted good and he took a big bite remembering he’d not managed to eat anything when he’d had to rush from his shared apartment.

“It’s not the best but Gorou’s a good guy,” Sousuke said with a shrug of his shoulder and Makoto saw him wince from the slight move.

“It’s good,” Makoto replied through a mouth full, swallowing it as his voice had been muffled and then wiping a hand across his lips. “Does it hurt?”

Sousuke looked up sharply then, his eyebrows knitted. “Huh?”

“The tattoos,” Makoto clarified as it seemed Sousuke had been confused. “I saw you wince and…”

With a small smile, Sousuke took a large bite of pizza and then wiped a napkin across his face, before he clasped his hands together and leaned a little over the table.

“A little, they need to heal and it hurts more in the aftermath but that’s life, right? Things tend to hurt more after the moment.”

Sousuke’s eyes were serious then and Makoto met them seeing how soulful they seemed, an interesting blue when not covered by aviator shades, when there wasn’t the distraction of his hood over his head or the headphones around his neck.

“But maybe you should find out,” Sousuke teased, leaning back and grabbing another slice of pizza, “Rin is one of the best. You’d look good with ink.”

“I don’t think…” Makoto said and he felt flustered again as Sousuke had complimented him and somehow it just made him want to blush and he hated that. He needed to get some damn confidence and stop being mentally screwed by this guy with the tattoos and the soulful eyes and the smallest sexiest smile. “I’m going to be a teacher. I don’t think it would go with the career.”

“Guess not.”

Sousuke’s tone was dismissive and Makoto wondered if he’d offended him. He knew he didn’t know anything about tattoos but he did know they generally weren’t thought of as professional. Even if they were incredible and beautiful, tracing Sousuke’s skin and following the curves and lines of his body perfectly. He’d admired that when he’d been laid on the reclining chair, when Rin had been leaning over and inking his skin with dedication and a steady hand.

“They’re beautiful,” Makoto added and looked down at the pizza.

“Not a lot of people think that,” Sousuke said softly and he sat back, pizza disbanded.

Makoto wasn’t sure whether to apologise as he’d already seemed to have said things he didn’t mean to but he supposed that was dating. This wasn’t his ex where he knew everything, where there was nothing to learn about each other – this was new and exciting and just looking at Sousuke and being opposite him made something in Makoto’s stomach flip. It wasn’t just the way he looked, he discovered as they talked, it was that there was something else to him. He guessed he’d caught a glimpse at the karaoke club, his voice rough and raw and perfect for the hushed rock ballad and now he was seeing it again. A glimpse before he composed himself.

“A teacher, huh? Must be hard studying and working at that club.”

“It is,” Makoto started and he proceeded to explain how hard his classes were and how he was soon going to be doing work experience within schools and how he had to balance it all with needing to work. After five minutes, Makoto had already explained a lot about himself, that he was from a small town, that he found Tokyo large and intimidating and that he was living with a slightly quirky roommate who grilled fish early in the morning. But Sousuke listened – _really_ listened and it was the first person he’d spoken to properly since he’d come to Tokyo.

Yeah, he’d made friends – Haru, Nagisa – but Makoto had felt so isolated, struggling to mix work and studying and doing his laundry and eating and he couldn’t really admit it to anyone. But to the guy he’d just met, he had.

“Sorry,” Makoto said after he realised he’d just verbally vomited, shrugging his shoulders and cocking his head, giving a slight smile. “I guess I told you everything about me. I didn’t give you chance to say anything about yourself.”

The pizza was gone, Makoto surprised that they’d managed it between them but then they were both big guys and Makoto couldn’t remember the last time he’d had something unhealthy and filling.

“Don’t be,” Sousuke reassured, “there isn’t much to tell.”

Makoto didn’t care if there wasn’t much to tell, he was sure there was underneath the cool exterior as if there was something underneath that surface he wanted to keep concealed but he realised he didn’t have the time to get to know Sousuke. As his phone buzzed then, a message from Nagisa about how Rei was covering his evening shift and so he’d see him later in the week but the message made him realise the time. He needed to get to class, he needed to sit in the lecture hall and listen about child psychology and even though he wanted to stay with Sousuke he couldn’t. He just hoped this wasn’t it – the one stupid and unconventional date.

“You gotta go?”

Looking up, Makoto nodded seeing Sousuke’s searching glance and his hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back automatically with his hand. “I’ve got class. Child psychology.”

“Go… I’ll text you.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I could always walk you to class, if you want?”

Smiling, Makoto nodded and he grabbed for his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Sousuke said goodbye to Gorou who appeared from the back then, giving a small wink to Sousuke and Makoto could see him roll his eyes at the guy’s actions.

As they walked out of the door, Makoto realised they’d not paid and he grabbed for Sousuke’s arm feeling the strength in his forearm as he touched him even through the thick material of his hoodie.

“We didn’t pay.”

“Doesn’t matter, he owes me.”

Makoto felt a blush rise in his cheeks again as he figured out he was still holding Sousuke’s arm and he let go, putting his hands in his pockets as they began to walk together down the streets, making their way to the campus. They didn’t speak but then that felt reassuring as Makoto had already done a lot of talking, he liked the fact that Sousuke didn’t seem to fill silence with meaningless words and it was oddly comforting.

When they arrived at the university, Sousuke stopped and Makoto paused with him, both of them looking at one another awkwardly. It hadn’t been a “date” as such but then they’d had food and Makoto _had_ seen Sousuke half-naked so it was better than most people’s dates. Maybe it was the matter of how to say goodbye that made Makoto awkward, he wasn’t sure if it was the same for Sousuke as he seemed to have an innate confidence. But then they were stood outside the walls that surrounded the buildings that clumped together to form the education department and Sousuke was getting some looks as people passed by and Makoto didn’t like that some people judged him. Purely because of the beautiful ink that was embedded into his skin. And so when someone else pointed, Makoto decided to act and he stepped forward.

He knew that he was being a bit reckless and Sousuke may not want this but Makoto had gone through so damn much with this guy already that he was not going to pass the opportunity up. With a hand reaching for Sousuke’s hair at the back of his head, Makoto leaned forward, the slight height different meaning he titled his head ever so slightly as he pressed their lips together gently, barely more than a touch.

If Sousuke’s tattoos and holes in his ears garnered attention, Makoto was sure two guys kissing in front of the gates to the university would gain more but he didn’t care as he pulled back and let his hand drift back to his side.

“Uh… text me?” Makoto asked, his voice wavering as he tried to retain some cool.

“Yeah… sure,” Sousuke answered and for the first time he didn’t seem as composed, his hand scratching at the back of his head at the spot where Makoto had touched.

With a dorky wave that Makoto almost wanted to slap himself for, he turned and walked towards the library intending to pick up a book prior to his class but in a daze from the mornings date. He turned once to check whether Sousuke had gone but instead of walking away, he was watching him, his sunglasses covering his eyes and headphones covering his ears but still stood there. Makoto didn’t wave again, only smiled broadly as he attempted to calm his heartbeat before he had to listen to a dull lecture by a dull professor. He had to forget the gentle press of Sousuke’s lips, the feel of his silky dark hair and he had to forget his toned inked body and that smile.

As if he thought about that, there was no way he was going to learn anything in class.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Makoto had thought working alongside Rei for the evening would be easier than Nagisa. As while he liked Nagisa, his enthusiasm was sometimes too much for him and this was one of those days. But then he discovered Rei, while not quite as outwardly, he guessed - bouncy as Nagisa - did talk a lot and Makoto had spent a good portion of his evening ignoring him.

It was a week night and so the _Penguin Karaoke Club_ was pretty empty. There was one party in one of the private rooms and there had been a few singers on the main stage throughout the night but now it was quiet and it was only ten. Makoto figured it was going to be a slow night for him especially since he was meant to be there until midnight. He leaned against the bar and tried not to look too bored as he served drinks to no one. Plus the group had only wanted sodas and beers. It meant that he hadn’t even had the interest of mixing a cocktail.

Rei was talking and Makoto was barely listening. Something about “aesthetics and beauty and singing” and he’d zoned out sometime ago, his eyes alternating between looking at a mark on the bar surface he couldn’t be bothered to clean and one of the large screens that was showing some music video since there were no performers. He was staring at the screen when he felt the buzz in his pocket, his eyes gazing at a cute guitarist in a band and he stood up straight after feeling the vibrations.

They weren’t allowed phones on shift, Makoto guessed that made sense but it was such a quiet night he was too damn bored not to want to look at it. And when it buzzed, he couldn’t help wondering if it was Sousuke. It would probably be Nagisa, he’d checked up on him an hour ago and Makoto had seen the message during his bathroom break. He couldn’t figure out why Nagisa was so interested about how he and Rei were getting on but he shrugged it off and answered that it was a slow night and they were getting along fine. Or it could’ve been Haru – checking how his night was going in his usual clipped blunt way but whatever it made Makoto curious.  

“I’m gonna take a break,” Makoto said with a sigh. “You don’t mind?”

His words had cut off Rei mid-tirade about the beauty of a pure voice and Rei just shook his head and gave a simple “no” looking slightly disappointed at Makoto leaving. Though Makoto did wonder if Rei would be just as happy talking to the thin air in which he’d been stood in moments before.

Taking his phone out, Makoto walked towards the bathrooms and his heart hammered in his chest as he saw who the message was from. It wasn’t Haru. It wasn’t Nagisa. It was Sousuke. 

_// what time do you finish work?//_

Makoto swallowed as he looked at the message, unsure how quickly to type back but he could only realistically take five minutes out from his job so he typed in his message.

_// midnight. It’s quiet tonight//_

The response was quick and Makoto felt his pulse quicken as he looked at the message.  

_//I’ll come by. Think you can go early?//_

He didn’t think he could but then Makoto had never asked to leave early even if it was a slow night. And tonight the manager wasn’t in anyway so he could just ask Rei if he could go when Sousuke arrived… He knew he shouldn’t. But Makoto rarely did what he shouldn’t do – he constantly stuck by the rules and didn’t think of doing anything either reckless or risky. Sousuke had already seemed to change that in him – after all, that first meeting, that first lock of eyes had resulted in him putting in the stupid _Rush Hour Crush,_ he’d organised their first “date” and he’d been the one to kiss Sousuke. So he’d been doing stupid things since he’d met Sousuke. And leaving early on a very quiet night was not surely going to get him into trouble. So he texted back.

_// sure.//_

Even as he typed the sure, Makoto felt a thrill of adrenalin course just under his skin as he suddenly felt rebellious. The most rebellious things he’d done in his life prior to this had been experimental nights with a boyhood friend in the hall down from his parents and so it suddenly felt so exciting – a rush.

After putting away his phone, Makoto walked back to the bar to see it was just as deserted as before and Rei was wiping down the surfaces with a determined eye that made him wonder whether he needed it to be spotless for it to be up to his standards of aesthetics or beauty.

“I’m going to leave early, think you can manage?”

Makoto saw the expression on Rei’s face, the way he stood up straight and pushed his glasses on his face and he seemed to be thinking. But then he glanced around the mostly empty bar and Makoto thought he was probably assessing Makoto’s rule breaking versus the fact it was a very slow night.

“Just cover for me, please?”

The “please” seemed to sway it as Makoto titled his head and smiled in a way that he had used since he was a child. His mother had called it the “puppy-dog” expression, an expression that usually ended with Makoto getting what he’d wanted when he was a kid and he’d always been told not to teach it to his twin siblings, Ren and Ran. But then they had learnt in themselves, soon learning how to get around their mother when she was being stern. Stern like she rarely was.

“If the manager asks, I can’t lie to his face.”

Makoto nodded. “I’m not asking you to. If he does… I’ll deal, okay?”

Rei didn’t seem to want to participate in Makoto’s rebellion and he supposed he could see his point. As it meant Rei would be the only one on the bar but there were still other staff around – the guys on the door so he wasn’t being left alone. Least if it had been Nagisa he’d have just said it was his crush and he was sure the blond would’ve just ushered him out of the door.

But Rei made a soft noise and his eyes narrowed behind his glasses and Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder, the subtle touch making him turn his head to see Sousuke’s face close, a small smirk on his face.

“Can you bail?”

“Ugh… yeah… if that’s okay, Rei?”

Makoto met Rei’s eyes almost pleading with him but it seemed Rei had figured out who Sousuke was. And he could almost see the cogs in his mind figuring out he would have to contact Nagisa straight away to inform him of the developments. Makoto just hoped he wouldn’t be woken by a very early call or text from Nagisa.

“It’s fine. Go!”

With a smile, Makoto waved goodbye and he didn’t say anything to Sousuke until they were out of the club and into the cool night air. It felt cold and Makoto didn’t have a jacket, only his white shirt and vest. Sousuke saw the slight shiver as they walked down the street and he stopped, Makoto puzzled as he removed his thick blue hoodie and offered it.

“Here.”

“No! You’ll be cold…”

“No, I’m okay,” Sousuke answered and Makoto did take it cautiously, looking at the fact Sousuke did have a black long sleeved top underneath, tight and form fitting with a deep v neck that showed some of his tattoos. He wore a pendant around his neck, one that Makoto couldn’t quite make out but he didn’t stare too long, only slid on the hoodie and zipped it up.

Sousuke was only ever so slightly taller than Makoto and only a little broader but this particular hoodie was big even on Sousuke so seemed long in the sleeves for Makoto. He didn’t care as his hands felt cold and he snuggled into the warmth of the fabric, breathing in Sousuke’s scent as they walked towards the nearest Metro station.

“Where are we going?” Makoto asked as they used their cards to get through the turnstiles and Sousuke just gave a lopsided grin.

“Don’t you like surprises?”

The surprise, whatever it was, was a few stops away and Makoto couldn’t help swaying into Sousuke’s body as they stood close to one another, them both opting to stand by the pole rather than take one of the empty seats. It felt oddly familiar – like that very first time they’d met though this time the carriage was empty rather than full of commuters. And this time Makoto wasn’t trying _not_ to look at Sousuke as now he was allowed. Now he could glance up and down his body as he stood close enough to feel some of Sousuke’s body heat. Or at least what remained of it since Makoto stole his hoodie.

“Are you sure you’re not cold?”

“I’m fine,” he answered and Makoto didn’t ask again as Sousuke inclined his head to indicate it was their stop they were pulling up to.

They hopped off and Makoto suddenly felt very unsure as he knew enough about Tokyo to know where they were headed. As while he’d never been to this area before, keeping himself to near the university and the small area around his apartment and the karaoke bar, he wasn’t naïve enough to not know that this – this was the red light district they were headed towards.

“Ugh… Sousuke?” Makoto asked wide eyed as they walked out of the station and up the stairs and they were in the area known as Kabukichō.

“Don’t you trust me?” Sousuke said with a smile and Makoto stalled, unsure.

As he knew the area was not particularly known as safe and he already felt intimidated by the amount of people, the confusing signs and the large posters and billboards that littered the walls. He suddenly felt very much like the small town boy from Iwatobi that didn’t understand the big city – more so than he had felt before.  The area was littered with hostess bars, love hotels and other entertainment establishments of an innocent and less innocent variety and Makoto was really not sure why Sousuke had brought him here. Maybe he wanted to check into a love hotel, maybe he was into something sexual that he wanted to know if Makoto was receptive to… damn, he didn’t know but Makoto was seriously confused about their location.

Sousuke realised that Makoto had stopped and he reached out his hand, offering it to Makoto and his face had a warm, friendly expression, his eyes sparkling. “Trust me… you’ll see soon.”

Makoto glanced back and knew he could go back to the Metro and back to his apartment and sleep and forget about Sousuke and the whole experience. Or he could not. He’d bailed from work, followed Sousuke and backing out now seemed a little late. Even if he was in the middle of the red light district.

He took Sousuke’s hand. “I trust you.”

Sousuke smiled, the expression making the corners of his eyes crinkle. “Good. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing daily updates but RL is about to get pretty busy so they will get sporadic again. I might get a few more this week or not - will see how my work goes.

It didn’t look much from the outside. Though it was more reassuring to Makoto than some of the places they walked by. Makoto felt wide eyed and naïve as they walked past the various billboards and establishments, keeping close to Sousuke as they went through the busy bustling night. There was loud music everywhere and Makoto knew he was staring but he just wasn’t used to this kind of place. He wondered if Sousuke had realised quite how naïve he was, how much of a small town boy he’d been and how this was an eye opening experience for him.  

The place they went into had a large heavy set guy outside it who simply nodded to Sousuke and let him walk down a set of stairs into what appeared to a basement. There were shops above, a store that seemed to sell fake designer knock offs but as they walked down a thin staircase, Makoto heard the sound of a live band and it became clearer where they were going to as they descended.  The walls were covered in posters, flyers and stickers as though year’s worth of them had been pasted on, over and over again. Makoto ran his fingers over them, feeling the roughness until he got to the bottom of the stairs.

There Makoto saw that the actual place was a small bar with a stage prominent. More posters and flyers covered the walls here for bands and movies from years ago and the floor felt sticky under Makoto’s feet. Sousuke walked towards the bar, the guy behind it with flame red giving him a small salute as he bent down to get a drink, obviously knowing Sousuke’s preferred brand of beer as one was placed on the surface of the bar before Sousuke had even arrived at it.

“Another,” Sousuke said, his head indicating Makoto and the guy placed another down on the bar.

Sousuke turned to lean against the wooden old surface and took a sip and Makoto followed suit looking up to see even the ceiling was covered by those stickers and posters and flyers too. It seemed like the place had history and he wondered why Sousuke had brought him here. He took a sip of his beer and unzipped Sousuke’s hoodie as despite the temperature outside, the bar felt warm and he removed it, placing it on a stool.

Makoto let his eyes drift towards the stage where the band was playing. He couldn’t tell if it was original music or covers as Makoto wasn’t really into music – he didn’t have time and all he seemed to hear in his day to day life was bad karaoke versions of current popular songs but it sounded good to even his untrained ear. He wondered what Rei’s analysis would say and snorted under his breath.

“Something funny?” Sousuke asked and Makoto hadn’t realised how loud his snort had been.

“No,” he answered, taking a swig of beer to hide his embarrassment.

The song finished and one of the guys in the band was talking, thanking the crowd. There weren’t that many people in the bar but enough for some to be standing close and some to be clapping and cheering as he spoke. He guessed whoever they were, they had a small following and a few “fans” who enjoyed their music. Makoto was barely listening to the guy when suddenly he felt Sousuke stiffen beside him.  

“… and it seems like our old friend has decided to grace us with his presence so let’s get him up here… Sousuke…”

Sousuke held up his hands in a way that said “no” and Makoto glanced wide eyed between Sousuke and the guy on the stage. The guy smiled and shook his head.

“No… we want him up here, right?” he said and the crowd confirmed that with some cheers.

It seemed that Sousuke felt awkward as the crowd turned towards him, a sense of heightened anticipation in the room.

“Sousuke… for one song… please?”

The crowd started a chant of “Sousuke” and Makoto watched as he downed his beer in a gulp that made his throat move in a way that Makoto found oddly erotic or maybe it was the way his lips wrapped around the bottle. Whichever it was, it didn’t matter as he slammed the bottle down on the bar and walked towards the stage with a determined walk that almost had a hint of swagger as the crowd chanted his name. It was like Sousuke was the conquering hero – returning from a long battle or absence and the crowd were celebrating that as best as they could – with loud cheers to make him feel welcomed and special again.

Makoto watched as Sousuke hopped up onto the stage and then he seemed to whisper some instruction to the lead singer who had teased him to come up. It couldn’t be heard and then the other guy nodded, his arm gesturing to the band and soon everyone else left the stage as Sousuke was handed an acoustic guitar.

He took a moment, the crowd no longer chanting his name and his hand strummed gently against the strings, his fingers delicately testing out the instrument and he then moved his hand to the mic stand, positioning it up so it was at his mouth height. Makoto could feel an anticipation in the whole place, a hushed reverent silence that was only broken by the hammering of Makoto’s own heart in his chest. He turned when he saw the red haired guy behind the bar lean over as though the get a better look and he whispered in a hushed tone to Makoto.

“It’s been a long time since anyone persuaded him to play.”

Makoto knitted his brows and wanted to ask why but Sousuke coughed into the microphone as though testing it and ran a hand through his hair, it sticking up in response at angles.

“This is an old favourite…” he said, his voice low and smooth and he started strumming the strings of the guitar, the melody dramatic and… beautiful.

He knew Sousuke had a great voice – he’d heard it in the karaoke club but when he was stood alone, stripped bare on a simple stage it was something entirely different. Makoto watched the way his eyes closed slightly, the way his fingers seemed to know instinctively what he was doing and when he finally opened his mouth to sing, Makoto felt something in his gut twitch that was hard to explain. It was a connection of some kind and he couldn’t place that feeling, only watch the way Sousuke looked as he sang.

The song was mostly in English and Makoto had always been a little bad at it as much as he tried so he didn’t understand the words but he understood the tone, the meaning, the feelings. It didn’t matter about language when he heard Sousuke’s voice raw and pure, the gentle acoustic guitar complimenting the slight rough tone to his voice. He wondered what Rei would think – what he would critique as Sousuke sang but while it was perhaps not technically “beautiful” there was a unique quality to Sousuke’s song that made Makoto shiver when he hit certain notes.

There was a hushed tone to the club and Makoto saw a few people had cell phones out, recording the show or they had their torches lit up as they swayed their arms to the time of the song. And despite the gritty location, the sticky floors and the walls covered in flyers, posters and old stickers, it seemed oddly ethereal. Out of step with the red light district outside.

Makoto kept his eye on Sousuke for most of the song, seeing his rolled sleeves exposing some of his ink, green eyes narrowing to try and figure out what he wore around his neck as he simply stood and sung, his fingers gently strumming the strings. Staring at the way Sousuke performed, Makoto couldn’t help wondering what those fingers would feel like on his skin, the way their lips would feel crushed together rather than in a gentle press and he dampened down his libido as best as he could, finishing his beer to distract.

When Sousuke finished, he was awarded by a loud cheer and claps, the band coming back onto the stage and slapping him on the back and Makoto saw him wince which he guessed was from the tattoos still healing on his skin.

“Sure you won’t stay for one more?”

Sousuke shook his head and said a quiet “thank you” into the mic before he hopped down from the stage, walking towards the bar and Makoto.

“Water,” he asked for and the guy behind the bar provided one after a moment of gawping.

“Never thought we’d see you back, Sousuke,” he said as he handed it over.

“One and only, Momo.”

Makoto watched him drink the water, noticing the light sheen of sweat on his face and the way it made his hair cling to his forehead. “That was…” Makoto began and Sousuke finished drinking and gave a smile, cocking his head.

“I’m a little rough. Long time since I played.”

“No… it was incredible.”

Instead of meeting Makoto’s eye, Sousuke looked down to the floor and then back up to where Makoto had placed his hoodie, grabbing it and Makoto refused it this time – more concerned about Sousuke getting cold due to the sweat.

“It wasn’t anything,” Sousuke said finally and though Makoto wanted to dispute that as the hairs on the back of his neck had stood up due to the power of Sousuke’s voice, he didn’t get time as a few people were wanting to talk to him and soon Makoto was stood on the side lines as Sousuke attempted to leave.

A few people wanted selfies with him and Makoto really did wonder what Sousuke’s past was to make this one little performance be such a big deal. They managed to get away, Sousuke extracting himself from an enthusiastic girl hugging him tightly, Sousuke showing a grimace of pain as she must’ve hurt the barely finished tattoos.

Once they were outside, Makoto regretted opting for Sousuke to have back his hoodie as he shivered but he tried to hide that and Sousuke seemed somewhat preoccupied as they walked back towards the station.

“It’s not just a red light district,” Sousuke said after a while and though Makoto could see all the sex related industries he understood that the area was also used as a place for alternative and underground talent. Like Sousuke.

“Why don’t you sing… like that all the time?” Makoto asked and Sousuke’s usually open posture suddenly appeared defensive.

“I just… don’t.”

The way he spoke, harsh and bitter said something more and Makoto wanted to draw it out of him but they were at the station, going underground and the rest of the journey was quiet.

“I’ll take you home,” Sousuke had said and Makoto felt like protesting as he was more than capable, a big boy and he could look after himself but there was an intensity to Sousuke’s eyes that made Makoto nod and agree.

Instead of standing on the train, they sat together and Makoto was conscious of the press of their legs together, the feel of Sousuke’s hoodie and he was tempted to lean and burying his face in the warmth of the material but didn’t. When they arrived at Makoto’s stop, they left the empty carriage, walking side by side slowly as the ascended the stairs and Makoto had so much he wanted to ask and so much he wanted to say but all the words jumbled in his head.

He was tired and it had been an intense day as they walked to the building that Makoto lived in, Sousuke walking him all the way to the apartment door. Makoto wondered if he expected to be invited in and he wondered what Haru’s policy would be on bringing “company” back to their shared space but it seemed like Sousuke wasn’t going to press that.

“It really was incredible,” Makoto said as he stood against the door to his apartment, feeling the cool surface against his back. “I don’t understand - ”

His words were cut off and suddenly, Sousuke’s arm was on his bicep, his eyes level with Makoto’s as if asking him to stop with this line of questioning. The move had been a little aggressive but it jolted Makoto more than shocked him.

“I just… can’t, okay?”

The look in those eyes was conflicted and that close, Makoto could smell cologne and beer and hints of cigarettes and he licked at his own bottom lip, suddenly impossibly dry. And a second later Sousuke’s lips were on his, his tongue licking over where his own had trailed and then thrusting into Makoto’s mouth. Moaning, grounding himself to Sousuke by grabbing for the thick hoodie, Makoto kissed back with the same fierceness, his tongue twining and swirling with Sousuke’s. It felt hot and tasted of bad beer but Makoto didn’t care as he let a hand caress at Sousuke’s hair and his hand gripped tighter on his shoulder.

But Makoto had to push back otherwise he was going to fuck some guy against his apartment door and as much as a part of him wanted Sousuke – wanted him badly, it was too damn soon and too damn much and Makoto pushed against Sousuke’s chest hearing him grunt in pain. He’d pushed on the newly inked tattoos and it hurt.

“I’ll go,” Sousuke said, stepping back and brushing a hand through his hair that seemed an awkward habit. “I’ll call… it’s just…too soon…”

Sousuke didn’t finish what he was saying as he turned, walking away at a pace that became a jog and Makoto leaned back against the door, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth to remove the traces of the kiss.

“What…?” Makoto said out loud and banged the back of his head against the door, the move loud enough so that he heard movement from inside the apartment.

He unlocked the door and went inside, unsurprised to see Haru there on the couch drinking steaming tea. Haru looked in his direction but Makoto didn’t know what to say and he walked towards his own room, slamming his door a little harder than necessary as he didn’t want to talk about it, only wanted to remember the high of the kiss and the sound of Sousuke’s voice.


	10. Chapter 10

“He sings?” Nagisa said, leaning further forward across the table, his mouth full of pastry.

Makoto saw Rei grab for his arm as even though Makoto was sat opposite Nagisa, it seemed the blond wanted to end up in his lap. Which was quite possible with how close Nagisa seemed to be getting even with the barrier of a wooden table.

“Yeah. Amazingly,” Makoto replied, his voice a little dreamy and distracted.

It was hard not to feel something inside his gut when he thought about Sousuke on the stage. As everything about the way he had looked and the way he had sung had sent shivers up his spine and it had been mesmerising.  And it was even harder to not feel something lower when he thought about his kiss, the rawness, the sexiness… Makoto was still getting over it. He’d tried sleeping after it, wrapping himself up in his sheets but Sousuke’s lips had lingered, his body responding to the memory of his intense eyes and the way his hands had grabbed hold of his bicep. Of course, Makoto had felt guilty about it but he couldn’t help slowly running his hands over his chest, his fingers pinching at his nipples until he moaned out quietly, his other hand reaching inside his tight boxer briefs and Makoto had wrapped his fist around his cock, slowly stroking and teasing at the tip with the pad of his thumb until he reached climax, gasping out Sousuke’s name when he did, rolling over to get away from the stickiness as he was too damn tired to change his sheets.

Then he’d slept soundly. Even if when he woke up, Makoto did feel bad about it. And had to deal with his sticky sheets. He supposed at least he didn’t live at home and have to sneak down to clean them prior to his mother noticing them.  That had happened before. And Ren and Ran had been too curious why he’d been cleaning at a ridiculously early time in the morning.  

He felt a nudge and it was clear Haru had noticed him space out and he coughed, taking a sip of his coffee which he had substituted for his usual tea. Giving Haru an apologetic smile, his attention was back on Nagisa who had slammed his fist down on the table, the gesture almost knocking over the drinks.

“Then we should all go on a karaoke date!”

Makoto wanted to explain that Sousuke didn’t seem to be that fond of singing and also that he wasn’t sure he wanted to introduce Sousuke to his ragtag selection of friends but Nagisa was already ahead of him, his phone out so he could check the availability of the private rooms at their own place of work.

“We’ll get our staff discount!” he said excitedly and then proceeded to work out a night they were all not working.

Makoto tried, he did try once, to say no and explain that he didn’t sing and Sousuke probably wouldn’t and he wasn’t sure if Haru would when it was done. Nagisa had called, the room was booked and in two nights time they were all going on a group “date”. Makoto wanted to cringe when he thought about inviting Sousuke.

Sousuke with his tattoos, with his sunglasses, with his soulful raw voice and his tattoo artist and musician friends. Makoto’s friends in Tokyo were the three young men around this very table drinking coffee and eating pastries – one an over enthusiastic blond, one a guy who spent all his time discussing the aesthetics of beauty and one a guy who had a fondness for the tub and grilling fish. He hardly had the same level of “cool”.

“Are you okay with this, Makoto?”

Turning towards Haru, Makoto shrugged slightly. Haru rarely spoke unless they were alone in their apartment and Makoto felt somewhat touched he cared enough to ask a pretty personal question in front of Rei and Nagisa. People who Haru had only met a few times.

“Yeah,” he answered, “I guess it’s a good date option. Not too much pressure as you guys will be there.”

“You could always say he could bring some of his own friends,” Nagisa started, “I’m sure someone as cool as Sousuke has plenty…”

Makoto thought about Rin – the tattoo artist with the beautiful cherry blossoms and nodded. Maybe it would help Sousuke if he could invite a friend. He didn’t know if he’d agree anyway but Makoto had to try. Nagisa would make it unbearable if he didn’t.

Sighing, Makoto drank the rest of his coffee, his tongue starting to get used to the bitterness and realised it was soon time to leave and make his way to class. He thought he’d get there early today, take some time to actually get to the library and study as it seemed every attempt he made to study got derailed and distracted.

“I’ll see you later,” Makoto said as he got to feet and grabbed his bag.

“I’ll come with you.”

Makoto looked at Haru who was getting his own stuff together and he nodded, surprised at the company but not going to decline the offer. As Haru didn’t go to university, Haru worked as a freelance web designer and graphic artist and kept odd hours and tended to stick around the apartment. That had been fine for Makoto as they never really got in the way of one another and it meant that it didn’t matter if Makoto woke him when he arrived home late from the club. But what it did mean was there was no reason for Haru to be coming with him.

They didn’t talk on the way to the station and when Makoto grabbed a seat on the train, Haru only sat beside him, his eyes observing everyone around them.

“You shouldn’t let people force you into doing things you don’t want to.”

Makoto titled his head towards Haru, surprised by the unexpected comment as Haru wasn’t the sort of guy to give advice and Makoto appreciated that. “Your grandmother’s advice?”

“No, mine.”

“I should say no to Nagisa?”

Haru shrugged his shoulders and levelled his eyes at the signs at the opposite side of the carriage. “He’s difficult to say no to.”

A small laugh left Makoto’s lips. “True. Look at Rei.”

Once they arrived at Makoto’s stop, Makoto left Haru on the train as Haru mumbled under his breath about visiting some place to get some new equipment and Makoto gave him a friendly wave as he stepped off, his mind thinking through the events of the last few days.

 A week or so ago, Makoto had been struggling through his new life, trying to make it work and find his feet in Tokyo and though he was still struggling, he’d already made stronger friendships and maybe something more in Sousuke. Even if it all was going so fast. He saw a copy of _Tracks_ on the floor, it discarded by a busy commuter and he picked it up planning on maybe looking at the _Rush Hour Crushes_ to reminisce about how his own had led to a new opportunity in his life.

He got out his phone when he arrived near the campus, trying to figure out how to message Sousuke and invite him out but instead of the awkward processes of a series of messages, he decided to call him, standing outside the library building as his thumb seemed to stutter over the call button. Finally pressing down, Makoto waited for Sousuke to answer, his hand tapping his thigh as he waited for Sousuke to pick up.

When he did, he answered with a soft “hey” and Makoto tried to sound as cool as Sousuke did. Over the phone, his voice was deep and soulful, sending shivers up his spine and Makoto tried to regain his composure, annoyed at Sousuke’s innate ability to make him flustered without any effort.

“Do you have any plans on Thursday?” he asked, looking down at his feet as he kicked at a stone. “My friends have booked one of the private rooms at work and…”

“I’ll come,” Sousuke answered.

Surprised at the swift answer, Makoto didn’t know what to say and managed to mumble that he could invite Rin or any of his other friends if he wanted.

“Sure… I’ll ask Rin.”

“That’s great!” Makoto replied and tried not to sound too damn enthusiastic as it really wasn’t his idea of a good date but it would have to do. And maybe, if he was lucky he’d hear Sousuke sing again. “I enjoyed last night.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line and Makoto felt his heart in his throat until Sousuke spoke. In those moments before he answered, Makoto wondered if he’d crossed a line, that commenting about his singing was off the cards or something but then he heard his soft words.

“I did too… I’ll see you on Thursday.”

The line cut off with Makoto only managing to start to say “bye” and he looked at the phone screen for a moment before putting it away. He sighed, looking up at the sky and it was another day with some chill in the air, his hair being ruffled by it and Makoto wondered what he was doing, distracted again from his studying as he organised this group date.

“Time to do some damn studying, Tachibana,” he whispered to thin air and he pushed off the wall and finally walked into the library, the mountains of books he needed to read awaiting him as he tried to forget about seeing Sousuke again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Makoto really wasn’t the sort of guy who bothered with what he wore. It was evident from his haphazard approach to laundry since he’d moved to Tokyo and he no longer had his mother picking it up from his bedroom floor to place in the washer. But before this stupid group date, he was stood amongat a pile of clothes trying to decide what to wear. He was aware that Haru was ready, he could hear the low sound of some game show he probably was not bothering to watch from the living room and Makoto checked the time to see that he only had about ten minutes to get out of the apartment.

He didn’t have a style like Sousuke had – it was effortless and sexy and he was sure Sousuke would again be in dark colours, his tight shirt showing off the ink that spanned his body and Makoto had a selection of crumpled t-shirts and straight leg jeans. Sighing, he picked up his jeans from the floor that were a little frayed around the bottoms and knees and slid them on, finding a white t-shirt and throwing over a khaki shirt. He rumpled his hair and searched for his glasses. There was a part of him that didn’t want to wear them but then Makoto knew he had to. As at a karaoke club, he needed to be able to see the screen and so his glasses it was. And as he was finally ready, he grabbed for his phone and wallet, leaving his room and seeing a thoroughly bored Haru leaning against the couch.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” he answered as he saw the slight hint of a tease in Haru’s expression. He was sure if Haru was a more expressive guy there would have been some pretty bad teasing – jokes about him taking too long and being a girl and it would probably all be deserved but Haru only quirked his lips slightly and raised one eyebrow and that was enough to let Makoto know he was making fun of him. It was amazing how quickly he’d got to know his roommate and all his small quirks as the left their shared space and headed to the metro.

The night was cold and as they were heading out pretty early, the stations were busy as so many commuters were heading home from work. They were stuffed inside a carriage, stood close to one another until they finally got to their stop, relieved to be hopping out and heading to the club.

It was odd for Makoto to be visiting his place of work for non-work related purposes. The doormen looked confused but stamped their hands when they paid their reduced entry as Makoto explained why they were there.

“Can’t get enough of the place, huh?” one of them joked and Makoto only shrugged.

“Something like that.”

He supposed it was strange as it wasn’t like Tokyo didn’t have a lot of karaoke clubs but then Makoto couldn’t deny there was a certain comfortable feeling in entering his place of work and it made the “date” less intimidating than it would be if they were somewhere else. The club was pretty busy, someone on the stage and Makoto scanned the crowd trying to see Rei and Nagisa. But he didn’t see them. He saw Sousuke first, followed by the shock of red hair and Rin.

They were stood by the bar, drinks already in hand and talking to each other, Sousuke leaning close to his friends ear. It was weird but Makoto suddenly felt a hot sharp feeling in his gut as he saw how close Sousuke stood to Rin and he identified it after a moment. Was he jealous?

He couldn’t be yet here he was. He tried to shake it and grabbed for Haru’s wrist, preparing to drag him towards the bar. Haru was busy looking around – unlike Makoto , he’d not spent so many nights in the _Penguin Club_ so seemed to be taking it in with an curiosity. But Haru wasn’t taking in the people, the singers, he seemed to be intrigued about the lighting and the mirrored glass and other such things.

“This way,” he murmured as they walked towards the pair. As they walked across the shiny floor, Sousuke turned and noticed Makoto and their eyes locked.

It wasn’t that Sousuke did anything but smile that small half smile, his eyes crinkling in the corner but it was enough for Makoto to drop Haru’s wrist due to his palms getting sweaty. It was instant, chemical and when he arrived next to him, Sousuke reached to touch him casually, a hand on his arm but it was enough to make Makoto feel like he was burning.

“Drink?” he offered and Makoto nodded.

“Beer.”

Sousuke raised his eyebrows towards Haru who still seemed more interested in looking at the design of the club, the screens and the shining surfaces than the people and Makoto nudged him to pay attention.

“Water,” he said and then went back to staring.

Makoto offered an apologetic smile for his friends behaviour but Sousuke didn’t seem to care, turning to order the drinks and passing them over once he’d paid. It felt weird to be stood at the other side and Makoto took a sip of beer to calm his nerves and his racing heart.

The current singer on the stage was doing a passable rendition of some song Makoto was familiar with and he watched her rather than stare too long at Sousuke. It was as Makoto had predicted – he wore tight jeans, big sneakers and a tight fitting dark grey t-shirt that showed so much. Around his neck, he saw now he was close was a shark tooth and he noted with curiosity that Rin had the same, looking at the red haired guy with his cherry blossom tattoos out of the corner of his eye. It seemed Rin had tried to engage Haru in conversation and that had gone as well as Makoto would expect so both set of eyes were locked on the stage.

He didn’t know why he still felt jealous. It had only been added to when he saw that there was the shark tooth necklace around Sousuke’s neck and the obvious ease he had with his tattoo artist friend and he wanted to ask how close they were exactly. Though he’d need more beers for that.

His train of thought, however, was derailed when Makoto suddenly was charged by a ball of blond energy, Nagisa having thrown himself at his body, clutching tightly.

“Nagisa!” he protested and the grip seemed to loosen ever so slightly, enough for Rei to be able to grab for some part of Nagisa’s body and drag him off Makoto.

“So… you’re Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed,” Nagisa said, his eyes narrowing as he looked up and down Sousuke. Sousuke didn’t seem to react as Nagisa used what seemed like x-ray vision to assert whether he was good enough for Makoto before he nodded, offering his hand. “I’m Nagisa. This is Rei.”

“Sousuke,” he introduced and then inclined his head in the direction of his tattoo artist, “this is Rin.”

Introductions done, Rei ordered drinks for himself and Nagisa and they all made their way to the private room. While Makoto had worked in the place since he’d moved to Tokyo, he’d barely been in the private rooms except to bring drinks so walking into one for entertainment felt weird. The room was dominated by a large screen and black leather seating around the edge of it. There was a table in the middle for drinks and on the walls were ridiculously bright posters of various images – hearts and rainbow, anime characters and a million other things. The light was from small lights around the top of the room that flashed in various intervals and it seemed too busy for Makoto to concentrate on anything. But then he felt Sousuke behind him, his body just gently pressing into his and it was hard for Makoto not want to lean back into his broad chest and the heat of his skin. He did resist but only because Rei and Nagisa had entered the room and now they were working out where to sit.

Makoto felt bad for Haru who was hardly the most sociable of people anyway as he ended up near Rin who seemed to be intending to drink a _lot_ as he had bought himself another beer prior to heading up. This could end up badly, Makoto thought but instead of worrying he found a place to sit, Sousuke sliding in next to him and their thighs touching lightly as they sat together.

Once they were all sat, drinks in hand, Nagisa took control of the song choices, volunteering to go first and soon he was singing loudly and off-key, Makoto trying not to cringe as he listened.  It seemed Nagisa’s role in the whole night was to bully people to sing as after his own song had finished, he was dragging up Rei for a duet and Makoto watched them both, the look of bemused annoyance on Rei’s face.

Amazingly, he persuaded Rin to sing, his voice pretty good and Makoto was amused by the way Nagisa managed to wrap even a heavily tattooed guy who looked badass in comparison to him around his little finger. He really didn’t get it.

Makoto felt himself relax, his body automatically melting into Sousuke’s a little more as more alcohol was produced, beers switched to spirits. He felt Sousuke’s breath on his neck, it teasing the hair there and Makoto felt the most comfortable and relaxed he’d ever felt with someone.

“Come with me,” Sousuke whispered and Makoto shivered at the low tone. Nagisa’s eyes had settled on them and he was sure they were about to be bullied into singing and so he turned, nodding and agreeing.

Their leaving was not exactly discreet and when they went towards the bathroom, it perhaps was even less discreet. And once they ascertained no one else was in the bathroom, Makoto didn’t exactly care for discretion as Sousuke pushed him towards the sinks, the sexual tension from the previous night making Makoto’s toes curl and body thrum, his arm wrapping itself around Sousuke’s neck. But despite the feel of Sousuke’s firm body, the feel of his torso close and thighs trapping him, Makoto had a suspicion why he’d been dragged away.

“You don’t want to sing,” he said and Sousuke cut off anymore words by pressing his lips to Makoto’s.

It felt good, better than good and Makoto couldn’t help moaning into the kiss as Sousuke’s tongue was insistent and forceful, thrusting in and Makoto took a moment to gain some equilibrium as he felt his world shake, his body rock into Sousuke’s automatically. When he felt some semblance of control, he pushed back, his own tongue battling back and he pushed at Sousuke, backing him up towards a stall door until Sousuke’s back hit it, stopping them, their lips parting.

“I want to hear you sing again,” Makoto said, his lips tingling and Sousuke snorted, his face flushed.

“Yeah? I’ll sing if you do something for me.”

Makoto cocked his head, really unsure what he was going to be asked and he felt a slight thrill when his mind went to a dirty place, their bodies still so close.

“I’ll sing… if you get tattooed.”


	12. Chapter 12

The request took a moment for Makoto to take in, his mind having gone to the gutter and he expected Sousuke to request something less innocent and less… permanent. He didn’t know how to answer but it didn’t matter if he’d come up with anything as in walked Nagisa with the subtly of a freight train, distracting them from their sexual tension, Makoto stepping away and trying not to look as flustered and hot as he felt.

“Are you guys singing? Haru’s refusing unless you guys do.”

Sousuke folded his arms across his chest and gave Makoto a “look” that suggested he wanted an answer. And Makoto didn’t really have one as a tattoo had not been something that had even figured in his mind. He’d not even really _seen_ them in real life prior to meeting Sousuke but he had wondered how it felt when Sousuke was getting tattooed. He also had seen they were unbelievably beautiful when they traced the lines of someone’s body – the way they looked on Rin and Sousuke. But Makoto knew they wouldn’t look like they did on them on him but he supposed he could get something small. On a place few people would see. Plus they’d both had plenty drinks so Sousuke may not remember this bet the morning after or Makoto could blame the booze. Even if that was technically a lie and Makoto found dishonesty difficult.

“We’re singing,” Makoto said and he gave Sousuke a small nod to indicate he had agreed.

To the tattoo. To the deal. And Sousuke sent a smile Makoto’s way that made him feel even more flustered.

They followed Nagisa out of the bathroom, the blond telling them both about the songs they had missed and Makoto only half listened as Sousuke offered him another drink which he readily accepted hoping the soothing burn of alcohol would stop the squirming feeling in his gut. When Makoto got back to their private room, Haru eyes narrowed on him and Makoto only offered an apologetic shrug as Sousuke returned, shots in hand.

Makoto wasn’t the sort of guy to do shots but when Sousuke handed him one, he downed it, regretting it immediately as it tasted vile. He tried not to let it show on his face as he was being dragged towards the microphone, songs being chosen for him without his consent. He glanced over at Sousuke who had his arms folded across his broad chest and he came over to help him pick, flicking through the options on the touch screen and getting Nagisa out of the way. At least briefly.

Stopping on a song, Sousuke whispered into his ear. “You know it?”

He did and he knew it was a duet… “Yeah.”

Sousuke’s finger selected it, the opening strains of the song reverberating around the room and when the words appeared on the screen, one set in blue, one set in green, Makoto felt confused.

“I’m blue, you’re green,” Sousuke offered and Makoto blamed alcohol and the bathroom encounter for his lack of understanding.

The words that illuminated first were the blue and Sousuke sang them in the same raspy sexy tone Makoto had heard at the club. Makoto glanced towards the other’s in the room who seemed fascinated by Sousuke’s voice, just as Makoto had been and he felt a thrill at that for some reason he couldn’t identify. Maybe Makoto liked that Haru was watching him closely, that Nagisa seemed excited by Sousuke’s soulful voice, that Rei was probably calculating his pitch and vocal range or something. But when he stopped, Makoto realised he had to sing his part and looked in fear at the green words on the screen.

He couldn’t compete. He knew he had a passable voice for shower singing but nothing more and he had to follow Sousuke but he felt a slight nudge and saw Sousuke smile at him and Makoto sang the line, his voice barely wavering. Then it was Sousuke’s turn until the chorus they both sung together. By the end of the song, they were singing together well and when it ended, Sousuke leaned over to press their lips together gently, the taste of their shots lingering.

After the first song had loosened them up, there was more drinking and more singing, Makoto starting to feel the buzz of alcohol and the buzz of being close to Sousuke. They kissed lightly and kept their hands on one another during other people’s turns and Makoto soon found himself losing track of the night, the drinks and the times he’d been singing. It blending together in the fuzziness of drinks and Sousuke’s touch. He didn’t even notice Haru depart, only realising he’d gone and asking Nagisa who told him he’d gone home as he was bored and sober.  

The night was drawing to a close, Rei dragging Nagisa out as he seemed to want to sleep on the leather seating of the room rather than be taken home and Makoto saw Rin and Sousuke talking to one another, a spike of jealousy surfacing again.

“Want to get it done?” Sousuke asked and Makoto must’ve looked as confused as he felt as Sousuke laughed, walked forward and ruffled his hair teasingly. “The tattoo.”

The word tattoo whispered against his skin near his ear and any rational thought seemed to have evaporated. He looked towards Rin who appeared pretty drunk, leaning against a wall as though it was the only thing supporting him and Makoto looked concerned. As he didn’t want  a drunk tattoo artist working on him even if he did have Rin’s obvious talent.

“We’ll get Ai,” Sousuke explained, “Rin’s apprentice. He doesn’t drink.”

Unsure still, Makoto nodded and they were leaving the _Penguin Club_ , the doormen mocking Makoto’s obvious drunkenness. It was clear they all had thought Makoto too much of a nice good guy to end up drowning in booze and so they found it funny. Makoto was tempted to flip them off as he left but he didn’t as he realised he was mostly being held up by Sousuke’s arm around his waist and he worried about moving too violently and falling over.

The journey to Rin’s shop was a complete blur by taxi. Makoto remembered the bright lights sparkling and how warm Sousuke felt, heard a conversation on speaker phone between Rin and his sleepy apprentice and then they were there, the shop bolted and closed overnight.

Outside was a guy Makoto hadn’t met yet which he guessed was Ai. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood up covering his hair which looked silver and sparkling which Makoto blamed on his drunken brain rather than on him being some kind of magical girl from an anime but he looked tired and annoyed at being woken at this hour. And Makoto wondered if he really wanted someone who’d just been woken up tattooing him but then he saw the way Rin was unable to get the key into the right place to open up his shop and Makoto was relieved it wasn’t him.

It seemed a very different shop than the one he had been to during the day and some of the prints of the various tattoos looked more intimidating in the dark but soon the lights were on and Makoto was wondering what the hell he was doing. Sousuke had sung and he’d agreed to a tattoo. It made zero sense and Makoto took a moment as he heard Rin and Ai arguing in the back room while he stood with Sousuke looking at the designs.

“Why do you - ” he started and Sousuke turned to him, walking towards him and bridging the gap between them in a few long strides.

“Because you’re the good guy… the too good for me guy…”

Makoto wanted to ask more – a hell of a lot more – but Rin appeared, his head peeking out from the back room.

“Yo! Ready!”

Sousuke only sighed and Makoto felt his large hand on his bicep, stroking him gently through the khaki shirt. “You don’t have to do this… it was only… nevermind.”

“No… I want to,” Makoto said and even though he hadn’t even thought about it before, right now , he wanted to know how it felt. Maybe he’d understand Sousuke better if he understood what attracted him to the markings that adorned his incredible body.

“What do you want to get?” Ai asked when they walked through, the hood now removed and Makoto couldn’t get over how young he looked despite the tattoos trailing up his neck and the larger holes in his ears than Sousuke.

“A star,” he answered as to Makoto that seemed pretty neutral and it could be small. He also remembered Sousuke’s and Rin’s jokes about his own “wonky stars” and guessed that it was a common starter tattoo.

Ai nodded and it looked as though he understood. “Do a nautical one,” Rin said, “put some colour.”

“Which colour?” Ai asked and Makoto shrugged. He’d assumed a star would just be one black solid colour.

“Get green.” Makoto turned to see Sousuke behind him who gave him another of those smiles that made his knees weak. “It’ll match your eyes.”

The next question was where but Makoto had already decided that and all he had to do was strip. Just as Sousuke had taken off his shirt that first “date”, Makoto followed suit, removing his shirt and then t-shirt, feeling the gaze on his skin that made him hot. He only glanced over his shoulder to see Sousuke’s eyes on him before he hopped onto the reclining chair next to Ai, preparing for the first feel of the needle.

“Here,” he indicated to the side of his stomach, wanting the tattoo on the left hand side of his torso, low and near where the waistband of his jeans was. It could be easily hidden he figured and Ai nodded, running his fingers to his skin and the area he was going to ink.

Once he was settled and comfortable, Ai left and grabbed a stencil, pressing it onto his skin and it leaving marks for the silver haired guy to follow. Rin was looking over his shoulder to watch his apprentices moves and he could feel that Ai was irritated at it but he didn’t question it, only turned on the tattoo gun and looked at Makoto in the eye.

“Ready?”

Makoto felt a moment of reluctance then as the sound of the machine was an insistent angry buzz and he wondered why in the hell he was doing it but then he felt Sousuke’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his expression and Makoto whispered “yeah” and he couldn’t help tensing as he felt the first touch of the needle into his skin.

He couldn’t lie – it did hurt. Though he did think it felt like a cat scratch, remembering one of the vicious strays near his home that he’d often tried to feed only to find it attack. But after the initial shock, Makoto closed his eyes, the sound of the tattoo gun a rhythm that made him feel sleepy.

A few times it felt like the needle bumped against his hip bones and Makoto winced only for a moment later for it to no longer hurt and he felt Sousuke’s hand on him through the whole time.

“You’re done,” Ai said and Makoto looked down, his head spinning and he saw the shiny black and green nautical star looking back at him, the traces of blood on his skin. He moved to stand and suddenly felt dizzy, a nausea rolling over him and he felt his body sway.

He reasoned it wasn’t a reaction to the blood or the pain or the new tattoo or anything, he was fine, but a moment later Makoto was on the floor of the tattoo shop with panicked voices surrounding him.

“Makoto!” he heard Sousuke say and in the background, Makoto heard Ai and Rin arguing about how Ai shouldn’t have tattooed a drunk person and Ai arguing back that Rin had asked him to.

Makoto could hear all this around him but he’d closed his eyes and had his head on the cold floor and despite the fact it was a very hard and cool place to lie down, Makoto felt ridiculously comfortable and was going fall asleep. As right now that seemed the best idea. 


	13. Chapter 13

When Makoto woke up the first time, he felt his head throbbing and he was too hot and his mouth felt like it was as dry as a desert. He also figured out he was in a bed and had no idea how he had ended up in it. A moment later he realised someone else was in the bed – Sousuke – and he was snoring softly. Makoto tried to move but instead he felt nauseous, his head spinning and he laid his head back down on the comfortable pillow and fell asleep again, the only way to stop the spinning and the throbbing in his head.

The next time Makoto woke up he was alone in the bed and didn’t feel quite as hot. Though he did still have an awful headache and his mouth still felt dry and he still felt like he was going to be sick. But he was able to sit up in the bed and look around the room and assess his situation. The first part he figured out was he was mostly naked. He was wearing just his boxer briefs and that meant…. Sousuke must’ve undressed him. Or maybe Makoto had been awake enough for a while to help him but Makoto barely remembered that.

He also noticed the tattoo. It had been wrapped up with plastic wrap obviously so he didn’t bleed all over Sousuke’s sheets but he didn’t remember that happening either. He tentatively picked at the tape that held it in place, preparing to peel it off but reluctant due to the spike of pain he felt.

Makoto was never drinking again, he decided. He’d never been a drinker, unlike his fellow students he’d been devoted to the swim team during his teen years so had never really bothered with it and plus, being drunk at home would’ve been a nightmare with Ren and Ran probably jumping on him to wake him up early. But now he was sworn off it. Especially when he’d woken up half naked in another guy’s bed. At least it was Sousuke’s place.

Having assessed his own situation, Makoto looked around the room and realised he was in a small one room apartment that looked like a hotel room. The bed in which he was sleeping was a pull out that Makoto guessed doubled as a couch during the day and the kitchen area was basically equipped with a microwave and a method to boil water. It had nothing else. Makoto scanned the walls, covered by posters and he noted a guitar perched on a stand on the floor as well as a laptop open, a news broadcast running silently on the screen.

It was smaller than Makoto’s room in the shared apartment with Haru and he could see that the ceiling appeared to have some water stains and the wallpaper was peeling underneath the posters. As he sat, he suddenly realised that there had been a constant sound since he’d woken and Makoto guessed that was what had woken him up and he figured it out through his hung over brain.

A shower. Sousuke was in a shower. Naked in a shower.

He needed to get out of here – wherever _here_ was and Makoto looked around to see where his clothes were, noticing them neatly folded on a stool next to the kitchen area. Makoto was about to make his move and leave the warmth and comfort of the covers when he heard movement and he turned to see Sousuke enter from what Makoto guessed was a tiny bathroom.

“You’re awake,” Sousuke said and Makoto could only mumble in affirmation – a noise that he guessed was a “yes” as he watched Sousuke – wet and naked Sousuke – walk into the room.

He had been towel drying his dark hair and when he realised Makoto was awake, he transferred that towel to be wrapped around his waist but in the brief second Makoto had seen all of his body. And he felt like he needed to lay back down and it was nothing to do with his headache and hang over.

As he’d guessed Sousuke would look good naked – Makoto just hadn’t expected how good. How he’d look with water dripping down his chest, tracing the lines of his tattoos, those tattoos on his torso and hips joining some work that went down his thighs, his legs mostly covered as well. Sousuke was a canvas, his body art and Makoto had seen it all.

And even though he’d tried to not look, well, he’d seen _there_ and realised that was impressive too.

“How do you feel?” Sousuke asked as though the last minute had not happened, walking over to the kitchen area and he was running a tap to fill a glass of water. A glass of water intended for him, Makoto guessed when he walked over with it.

“Headache, the room spins a little… sick.”

Sousuke joined him on the fold out bed and handed over the glass of water, the condensation on the side showing how cold it was. Makoto took a few tentative sips and then Sousuke handed over some pills which he took as well, washed down by the cool water, placing the empty glass on the floor when he was done.

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke said and he looked away from Makoto, his hands in his lap, and Makoto reached out and touched Sousuke’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin from the shower and the water droplets against his fingertips.

“Don’t be. I did it because I wanted to. Not because of you.”

Makoto felt his mouth go dry as in that moment Sousuke leaned over to press their lips together and Makoto was very conscious they were both nearly naked, the towel covering Sousuke’s groin barely hiding anything and Makoto in only tight boxer briefs. And perhaps he was hung over and it was the wrong time to be doing this but Makoto reached for Sousuke’s hair, feeling the moisture in it as he dragged him closer, the kiss deepening. A moment later Makoto was on his back on the fold out, Sousuke straddling him like he’d imagined in some of his guilty fantasies and the towel was barely hanging on, so low on Sousuke’s hips and Makoto’s fingers reached out to touch, his hands caressing his hip bones, sides, along his abs.

“Fuck…” Sousuke murmured into his mouth and Makoto felt exactly the same.

Fuck, indeed.  As his cock was now fully hard in his boxer briefs and he could feel each perfect bump of their bodies where they were subtly moving against each other, colliding and fitting together as though they were familiar with one another.

As though this wasn’t the first time. 

But Sousuke drew back and Makoto watched, his eyes heavy lidded as he backed off, grabbing for the towel and wrapping it around his waist tightly – the action confusing the hell out of Makoto.

It made sense when Sousuke got up off the bed and Makoto felt the chill of being left alone on his fold out, hot and horny and hung over.

He sat up and Sousuke was looking around for clothes, his laundry system seeing to equal Makoto’s.

“Did I…?” Makoto asked.

“No… I gotta go… I’ve got somewhere I need to be,” Sousuke said as he removed the towel this time though while Makoto got a glimpse of his ass, it was soon covered by dark boxers. “I’m really sorry… you can stick around. I spoke to your buddy when he checked up on you. He knows your safe.”

Makoto hadn’t even thought about that. Haru did tend to check up on him, Makoto did the same to his roommate and he was sure Haru would’ve worried that he didn’t appear. But obviously Sousuke had sorted that out by answering one of Haru’s calls - Sousuke who was dressing at a speed that seemed impossible to Makoto, his jeans on and his t-shirt, hoodie. He walked over to the bed and Makoto hoped he didn’t look as confused and disappointed as he felt.

“I’m sorry… I wanted to but fuck… this is important,” he said and he leaned over for a kiss that lingered, a kiss that Makoto wanted to grab for his shoulders and drag him back towards the bed. It didn’t happen as Sousuke backed off again and gave that small sexy smile that had become Makoto’s undoing. “You can shower here… just don’t get your ink wet.”

And with a brush of lips, a quick peck, Makoto watched Sousuke grab for sunglasses and his phone, his keys and wallet, before he gave a quick wave. “I’ll call you,” he promised.

Makoto nodded, the move still making him nauseous and he laid back on the bed, scowling at the whole experience. He just wanted to get back to his own bed, lie there and wallow in the sexual frustration Sousuke had caused but he had to get home. He crawled out of the bed to find his clothes, finding his phone in the pocket of his jeans and he used a maps app to discover where exactly he was. He discovered he was not far from the red light district that Sousuke had taken him to that night and sung and so he knew which station he needed to get to at least.

That was something.

He texted Haru to let him know he was heading back and then scowled at the multiple messages Nagisa had sent clearly while he was drunk.

Things like “he’s so into you” and various other more scandalous suggestions. Though he supposed least he could answer Nagisa’s question about whether he was “hung like a horse” as he could confirm that, yeah, he was.

Shaking his head, Makoto opted for not taking a shower in Sousuke’s place, especially when he discovered how small it was, the image of Sousuke’s tall and broad frame fitting under it kinda amusing Makoto. Instead, he splashed some water on his face and used some of the spray that Sousuke obviously used. The scent of Sousuke on his body making Makoto’s libido surge again and he dampened it down as best as he could with cold water before he dressed in last night’s clothes.

Clothes that smelt pretty much of booze and sweat. Unpleasant but he only had to get home. He tentatively touched at the tattoo, noticing now his nausea and headache was subsiding that the pain there had seemed to increase. He felt like he wanted to itch at it but he guessed that wasn’t allowed. He’d have to research what he was allowed to do as obviously Sousuke had advised not to get it wet. Which would be hard with where it was on his body.

Finally dressed, Makoto looked around Sousuke’s place and wondered how the hell he’d be able to lock up once he was gone but as he prepared to leave, he noticed a key that had been below all his clothes on the stool.

A note was attached.

_Lock up when you leave. You can keep the key._

_S_

Makoto looked at the key – a normal average key but felt some weirdness handling it. Wasn’t giving someone a key to your place a big deal? Hadn’t he seen that in some of his mother’s dramas he’d seen when he was playing with his toys as a child? He didn’t know but it seemed… significant. More significant than the tattoo that was irritating him under his clothes.

Unable to think anymore and wanting to get to his apartment so he could fall asleep for the rest of the day or his life, Makoto let himself out of Sousuke’s place, locking it behind him before he made his way home, his mind racing and body aching.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at work for the next few days so updates at the end of the week.


	14. Chapter 14

Flopping down onto his own bed felt like a slice of paradise for Makoto. The journey from Sousuke’s place seemed to be one littered with little annoyance – loud music blaring, standing on gum and getting his shoe stuck on it, people on the metro who smelt unpleasantly of body odour and just the throbbing in his own head. It was better since Sousuke had handed over water and pills but Makoto knew a day of rest and recuperation was what he needed to get over the drinking and the tattooing. And the almost sex with Sousuke. 

He thought he’d get peace and quiet, he’d already texted Nagisa to say he was sick and to inform management, unable to do it himself and he was missing some lectures but he emailed his professors briefly from his phone to explain his absence. Haru had only looked up from some books and his laptop when he’d arrived home and raised an eyebrow to which Makoto had shook his head, grunted and walked towards his own room, dropping onto his bed with a dull “thud”. 

Makoto soon realised he’d made an error in texting Nagisa as he was just starting to fall asleep when his phone starting buzzing, Makoto very confused about the interruption. The volume of Nagisa’s voice had seemed ridiculously loud and Makoto only picked up on every other word out of Nagisa’s lips but Makoto did figure out the important part of the conversation - that he and Rei were coming over and even Makoto’s half-hearted mumbles were not enough to stop Nagisa’s determination.

It meant as much as Makoto wanted to avoid being a human being and wanted to evaporate into the mattress, he couldn’t and so instead he reluctantly rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower, his eyes barely open as he undressed. For a while he’d forgotten about the tattoo, sleep and exhaustion making him forget the need to scratch at the tattoo covered by plastic wrap but suddenly he was confronted with it again, looking at it cautiously.

He knew it was unlikely to be seen by many people - he didn’t swim often anymore but he did wonder what his parents would think about his Tokyo corruption. He could almost hear the sound of the twins asking about it, poking at it and he was sure it would be impossible to hide. It now seemed a dumbass idea when he was confronted with it in the bright harsh light of the bathroom as he gently peeled off the tape and plastic wrap - the traces of blood on his skin and clear material. He knew he shouldn’t get it wet but he did poke at it with his fingers, the skin feeling tender where it had been inked.

Makoto looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his face that looked exhausted and ashen after his alcohol fuelled evening and his eyes were drawn to the tattoo. A scant few weeks ago, Makoto had been struggling through his life in Tokyo but he’d been getting by and finding his feet and since Sousuke had walked in, he’d not been acting like “him” at all.

Ruffling his hair, Makoto got the shower water as hot as he could stand it, the reassuring heat making his skin burn as he let the water wash over him, cleaning and cleansing his sweaty sticky skin. He cleaned himself thoroughly, washing over the tattoo and feeling a sting from the hot water and he stepped out when he couldn’t justify staying in any longer, towel drying his body and hair and remembering the image of Sousuke doing the same. The image of tattooed wet Sousuke was one that made a spark of lust spike in Makoto’s stomach but he ignored it as in the cold harsh light of his own environment, Makoto felt… Unsure.

Sousuke gave mixed signals. Lingering touches, hot rough passionate kisses, a key to his damn apartment but he also backed off and walked away, leaving Makoto frustrated and confused. It wasn’t enough. None of it was. He knew so little about Sousuke - not his home town, not his full name and Makoto needed something more concrete. Something to hold onto as otherwise he was screwing up his life for some guy who was interested in fucking him and fucking him around and nothing more.

Deciding to do the same as he’d seen Rin do, Makoto walked to the kitchen for plastic wrap, Haru looking up confused but not asking as he walked back to his room to cover it up and dress. He wanted more time alone to mope and feel sorry for himself, debate about how stupid and in some kinda head rush he was when it came to Sousuke but it didn’t happen as he could hear insistent knocking and he didn’t want to leave Haru to deal with Nagisa. 

There was the smell of food – something fried and only sympathy for Haru dealing with someone who was overly excitable and the potential of something to fill his still rolling stomach did Makoto decide it was worth the effort of leaving his bedroom.

Nagisa was the expected whirlwind but fortunately the process of unpacking a ridiculous amount of food was distraction enough for the diminutive blond and it gave Makoto time to take a breath, helping Haru get drinks and some bowls for them to share out the food into.

“Makoto…?” Haru asked, his voice low and quiet, as he seemed to notice Makoto’s behaviour, maybe the wince as he stretched to the higher shelf than Haru could reach.

“It’s nothing,” he replied and Haru only nodded and walked back over to where Rei and Nagisa were getting out the various containers, laying them out on the coffee table, Haru’s work discarded onto the floor.,

Makoto carried glasses of water, balancing them in his hands carefully and placing them down as the food began to be shared – steaming bowls of broth, rice, vegetables and various meats deep fried in tempura batter. It smelled and looked amazing and Makoto was suddenly very aware he’d not eaten breakfast and he was definitely hungry. His stomach even growled in sympathy.

Thankfully, food did provide some distraction and Nagisa only started interrogating Makoto once most of it had been devoured by four hungry young men.

“Where did you sleep last night?” Nagisa asked, his voice high and lilting, teasing.

Makoto shrugged and concentrated on a bit of fried pork that was in between in his chopsticks before trying to casually say what he had to say. “Sousuke’s.”

The gasp and loud almost celebration from Nagisa nearly made Makoto jump from the excited noise.

“Nothing happened,” Makoto added, “I just slept there.”

Nagisa didn’t seem at all disappointed about that fact and the steady stream of words that Makoto barely listened to seemed to wash over him.

“… we could double date and we could go to some of the best restaurants… and he is _such_ a good singer we can go to other karaoke bars…”

It was all too much for Makoto on a day when he was hung over and he excused himself to go to the bathroom, feeling relieved when he closed the door, leaning against it and taking a deep breath as he wasn’t quite prepared for the sort of plans Nagisa seemed to have. As going on a double date had to mean that he and Sousuke were dating and Makoto wasn’t sure it exactly _was_ dating.

He banged on the door with his fist, louder than he intended and a moment later there was a gentle rapping on the door, a quiet whispered voice.

“It’s me.”

Obviously Haru had figured out Makoto had just been trying to escape Nagisa and his excitement so Makoto let him into the bathroom, the door being closed behind them so they were blessedly alone.

Haru didn’t start talking or asking questions, only walked towards the tub and sat down on the edge, looking up then at Makoto expectantly as though he was waiting for Makoto to start to talk and explain his odd mood and actions. Makoto thought the best way to explain his actions was by lifting his t-shirt, the blue and white stripes moved up so he could reveal his abdominal muscles and the fresh tattoo.

“It’s a star,” Haru said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah.”

He wondered if he wanted Haru to be shocked as the tattoo was something that Makoto wouldn’t have done prior to meeting Sousuke. But Haru only stared at it through the plastic wrap.

“I got tattooed and I stayed at his place…” Makoto explained, his head tilting and he wondered how much to tell Haru. Haru hadn’t had a relationship since they had lived together and Makoto hadn’t either so he wasn’t sure how much “sharing” about this sort of thing he should do. “He pulled away, Haru. Twice and I don’t know anything about him and…”

Makoto had a lot he wanted to blurt out. About how he was unsure what the hell they were doing. How he was angry that Sousuke had backed off twice when they were about to get intimate. How he didn’t tell Makoto anything about himself and how he hated it. He also had the damn key, the key on the surface of his bedside, sitting there and that said trust. A big amount of trust and Makoto made a noise low in his throat in frustration to stop himself from punching the door again.

“Do you like him?” Haru asked, boiling it down to the simplest point.

“I got a tattoo because of him… I think I like him.”

“Then he’s worth finding more about.”

With his short “speech” done – or as much of an encouraging speech and conversation that Haru offered, he got up and Makoto let him leave the bathroom, staying in there for a little longer until he felt he could face Nagisa’s excitement. He mulled over Haru’s words, finding more about Sousuke, and an idea suddenly came to the forefront of his mind. Rin – Rin was too close to go asking about Sousuke and Makoto worried if he asked Sousuke’s best friend things he was afraid to ask Sousuke, it would make him look like an idiot to Sousuke.

But there was somewhere else that Makoto had been with Sousuke that might help. That Makoto would be able to find out a little more about Sousuke without him finding out about his questioning. Suddenly with a plan, Makoto felt better – excited even, a palpable feeling in his stomach as he had something to do and some way of knowing more about Sousuke.

Leaving the bathroom with a determined stride, he walked back into the room, all eyes on him and Makoto sat back down, moving around the remains of his food in a bowl.

There seemed to be some questions that Nagisa wanted to ask but Rei had seemed to calm him down and they left after the food was gone, Makoto glad for the relief of being left alone with his quiet roommate.

“Do you have any plans for tonight, Haru?” Makoto asked as they started to clean the dishes and clear away the remains of their meal.

“No.”

“Will you come with me to a club?”

Haru turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression and Makoto offered him a head tilt and a smile.

“Sousuke took me to a club where he sang with a band. People knew him there… I want to know why.”

Haru seemed to be thinking it over as he dried a bowl carefully and Makoto kept glancing at him from the corner of his eye to see if he had agreed. Makoto knew he could go alone but visiting the red light district alone did seem intimidating. He wanted back up.

“I’ll come with you,” Haru said finally and Makoto let out a small breath of relief.

“Thank you, Haru.”                              


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies - updates will be sporadic from now on due to RL but I will try to get the next chapter done by the end of the week - for reason ;-P

The club was much busier than when Sousuke had brought Makoto. It had been a busier journey too, Haru staying close to him as though to protect himself from contact with other commuters. Makoto had noted that about Haru – that he wasn’t keen on unwanted physical contact and he seemed to want to avoid it at all costs. It seemed he didn’t mind if Makoto brushed his hand while washing dishes or something simple like that anymore but at first, Haru had shied away from even the simplest of contact.  Makoto idly wondered if there was a reason why as he looked around the carriage, smiling slightly as he saw copies of _Tracks_ being read by the commuters on their way home.

Once they arrived in the red light district, Haru just looked around like it was nowhere new to him. Makoto obviously didn’t know but it seemed like Haru had been here before and even though he was curious he kept his mouth shut, unsure how to ask his roommate if he had often visited this particular area of Tokyo. Maybe he had come here for work, Makoto reasoned as Haru’s eyes were narrowed and face was neutral as they walked passed the hostess clubs and other establishments, him taking it in with his sharp blue eyes.

When they arrived at the club, Makoto did as he’d done that first night, walking down the stairs and arriving at the bottom, paying his money and getting the hand stamp, his feet sticking on the greasy floor. Haru seemed more interested about the club than he had been about the streets and Makoto could see his eyes drawn to the many years worth of posters and the fliers on the walls and Makoto shrugged and approached the bar, seeing the flame haired guy serving drinks.

The stage was set and Makoto could see there was some anticipation in the crowd, some excitement, the people close together, talking in hushed tones. The music was low, some old rock song that Makoto could hum along to and tap his toes if he felt in the right mood and he saw the bartender look up when he arrived, Haru a few steps behind him.

He was still serving someone but his bright eyes took Makoto in before he walked the short distance to serve him.

“You’re Sousuke’s friend, right?”

He nodded. “Makoto,” he offered and the guy gave a small smile.

“Momo,” he replied, “what can I get you?”

Makoto didn’t need to look at his roommate to confirm what he wanted, instead, all he did was order a beer for himself and an ice cold water, handing over the drink to Haru who then wandered off without a word to watch the band who had started to appear on stage, the crowd whistling and cheering at their arrival.

“Dumped?” Momo asked, leaning over and Makoto tried not to look as shocked as he felt as he figured it probably did _look_ like he and Haru were dating. After all, Makoto knew what to order Haru to drink without asking or even looking at him but Makoto quickly shook his head.

“Haru’s my roommate,” he explained sharply, “he’s an… odd guy.”

Momo only put his hands up in a gesture that suggested Makoto had been a little _too_ quick to deny Haru was anything more than a friend and gave a wide smile.

“Chill… watch my bro’s band.”

With a small “huh” on his lips, Makoto turned to see the band were ready to start playing – the same band that Sousuke had played with – and he realised the family resemblance between the teasing lead singer and Momo now. On the first visit, Makoto’s focus had been on Sousuke, distracted by his intoxicating presence and how it felt to be close to him. And now he realised very clearly the lead singer and Momo were related from the flame red hair and the face shape.

Makoto did watch the band, searching out Haru who had found a wall to lean against and watch, and Makoto relaxed as he listened to the songs – some of them familiar and some of them not. They were good – and the lead singer was good but not as good as Sousuke was and Makoto wondered why he’d quit this band when it was clearly something he loved. And that made him remember why he was here.

Turning around, Momo was watching too, no one wanting drinks as most people had got drinks prior to the show starting and would wait until the break for their next.

“When did Sousuke leave the band?”

Momo blinked as he realised Makoto was talking to him and shrugged. “A year or so ago. My bro took it hard… they fell out and only recently started speaking again…”

“Why?”

“That’s the question, right?” Momo said, a smile on his face. “Ask Sei after the show… he’ll know more.”

Someone did want a drink then and Makoto returned his attention to the stage, his head bobbing up and down as the song was good.

The show lasted an hour with a break in between sets and Makoto stayed until the last encore, a song that the whole crowd knew and sang along to at the end. It was infectious, the feeling and the music, the being around people who clearly loved and treasured these songs and Makoto couldn’t help joining in, knowing enough of the words by the third time the chorus was played.

After it was done, the band left the stage and some music was played through the speakers, the crowd dispersing in various directions while some started dancing together, the high of the show making them giddy and excited. Haru walked over then and Makoto knew he wanted to go and Makoto didn’t blame him. It hadn’t been the most “Haru” night and he realised he owed his friend so much for all he’d done so far for him. He would make it up to him. Somehow.

“I’ll see you when you get back,” Haru said and Makoto nodded as he turned away.

Though before Haru could leave without anything else said between them, Makoto touched his shoulder gently and smiled, cocking his head to the side. “Thank you.”

Haru just gave the smallest hint of a smile before he walked over to the stairs, Makoto watching him leave and feeling a knot of anxiety in his stomach at being left alone in a strange place but knowing he had to find out more about Sousuke. The lead singer appeared, Sei, talking to his brother and Makoto couldn’t hear the conversation but could sense he was being talked about and that was confirmed when he felt a big hand on his broad shoulder and a voice at his ear.

“You wanna talk about Sousuke?”

Makoto muttered  a small “yeah” and felt himself steered by that big hand on his shoulder towards a door that was signposted “staff only”. The loud noise of the music was muffled once the door was closed behind them and Sei led Makoto down to an office – or more accurately, an office/dressing room/dumping ground. Sei moved some old magazines and receipts off an old green couch and offered Makoto a seat.

Looking around the room, Makoto saw pictures of the club and he saw the two brothers prominently along with pictures of a man that had to be their father.

“You’re family… owns this?”

Sei laughed. “Don’t be so shocked. Only way two kids would be running this place in the middle of Tokyo.”

That made sense but seemed odd to Makoto. Family businesses were fish stalls and grocery stores in Iwatobi. Not some club in the red light district. It made him feel again that it wasn’t where he belonged and Makoto tried not to seem stupid in front of the cool singer.

Without any care for Makoto, Sei removed a sweaty shirt and Makoto tried not to look at the tattoos on his skin, clearly Rin’s work from the line and details. He swallowed and then stared at one of the photographs while a new shirt was put on, Makoto remembering the contours of Sousuke’s body… the press of his body on his own in his bed… his mouth going dry at the memory.

“What do you want to know and why don’t you ask Mr. Grumpy Asshole?”

Sei had grabbed a chair, pulling it so it was opposite Makoto and he kept it turned the wrong way, sitting on it backwards looking effortlessly cool. As that was the point about this whole thing that was damn stupid – why was Makoto not just _asking_ Sousuke? Shouldn’t he just do that?

But then he thought of Sousuke – Sousuke who clearly wanted Makoto, who backed off, whose eyes clouded, who left him… And Makoto spoke.

“Why did he leave the band?” Makoto asked, ignoring the second half of the question.

“Because he couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Why?” Makoto pressed.

“Ask him. Some shit with his family… fuck knows. If Sousuke doesn’t want to talk… you don’t get anywhere.”

“You didn’t want him to leave?”

Sei smiled, a big broad smile and he shook his head. “No way. We were going places – we had record companies interested… we had this fucking _future_ and he… walks away. It took a long time for me to talk to him without punching him in the face.” Seeing Makoto’s reaction, the small noise from his mouth, Sei leaned further forward. “Look… I guess you want to date him or whatever… fuck, good luck to you and all. But Sousuke walks away from everything when it gets tough. Think about it… you seem a good guy. Don’t let him hurt you. Walk away first.”

 Makoto didn’t know what to say, something had dropped out of his stomach, the breath from his lungs was now gone and he felt Sei reach for his hand and the feel of a marker pen against his hand. He looked up to see bright eyes and a smile.

“If you ever want someone without the shit and emotional baggage,” he said, smirking and then with his number finished, Sei stood up, Makoto looking at the ink on his hand.

He left, barely saying anything to Sei, mumbling out a “thanks” and when he got outside, the night was rainy, a storm passing through and Makoto was soaked and cold as soon as he stepped outside, his body shivering from the chill or maybe from something else. Makoto knew he should go back to the apartment, crawl into bed and think about what he was doing but instead, he remembered Rin’s shop and Sousuke’s apartment and he was going to do something stupid.

Running through the streets, the rain in icy sheets against his skin, Makoto found Rin’s shop but it was closed, the shutters drawn and he then thought about Sousuke’s place, remembering the location from the mornings “walk of shame” minus the shame. Pounding the wet concrete, his sneakers full of water from the rain, Makoto ran to Sousuke’s place, getting into the building, dripping as he ran to the door of Sousuke's apartment, his skin cold but his blood on fire.

The door was in front of him before Makoto knew it and he raised his fist heavily, banging on the door with impatience that Makoto didn’t show. Makoto had always been the good guy, the good kid, the kid who just got walked over and Sousuke wasn’t going to use him – wasn’t going to walk away from him.

Makoto wasn’t going to be the nice guy.

The door opened and Sousuke was stood there, his hair tousled and his eyes bright, unobscured by his trademark sunglasses and he looked tired, clearly having been asleep. Makoto would’ve been amused by the Batman pyjama pants and no shirt if he hadn’t felt like he did.

“Makoto?” Sousuke asked, his voice showing his confusion.

And instead of launching into an angry tirade about how he wanted to know where he stood, Makoto stepped forward, grabbed for Sousuke’s bicep and used the moment of shock to drag him close, press their lips together and slide his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth, the kiss aggressive and hot.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here be smut. Happy Thanksgiving to my American reader ;-P

Sousuke gasped and that was what allowed Makoto to plunge his tongue inside his mouth, the tip tracing patterns as his hips connected with Sousuke’s, Makoto wet clothing clinging to his skin and freezing him as he stood in the doorway of Sousuke’s home. With a push, Makoto felt himself forced towards the doorway and his back hit the wooden frame as he felt Sousuke push it closed, it making a small noise as it shut behind him.

Pressed up against the door, Makoto ran his hands down Sousuke’s firm back, skittering his fingers over the muscles and tracing the tattoos, his eyes closed but remembering the blacks and subtle pinks and blues.

Makoto panted when Sousuke’s thigh went in between his legs and he could feel his arousal building, his cock hardening in tight wet denim as Sousuke ground against his body, the sleepiness he had exhibited when he opened the door having vanished in the lust filled touches and kisses.

His mouth leaving Makoto’s lips, Sousuke nibbled at his jaw and then down to his pulse, worrying at the skin with his teeth and he felt nimble fingers start to remove his clothes, his jeans soon  in a puddle around his ankles, Makoto toeing off his soaking sneakers as best as he could without losing contact with Sousuke’s body.

“You’re all wet,” Sousuke remarked as he pulled back, his eyes heavy lidded with lust as he looked Makoto up and down, now stood in his boxer briefs and a wet hooded sweatshirt. “Take it all off?”

The words could’ve been an order but instead they sounded almost hopeful and Makoto swallowed and nodded, removing the remaining wet clothing until he was stood in just the boxer briefs, damp too but also tented at the front from the desire coursing through his skin. Sousuke took in his body appreciatively and his fingers tentatively touched the one other area of his body that was covered – the plastic wrap and tape over his tattoo.

“Is it sore?”

Makoto nodded, his mouth suddenly dry as he felt the gentle touches, the anger he’d had moments before abated almost entirely.

“Why do you push me away?” Makoto asked suddenly worrying that the question was too much – too much for right now when they were both almost naked, both turned on and close, Sousuke’s hands now at Makoto’s hips, his big palms pressed just above the waistband on underwear.

He saw Sousuke’s eyes widen momentarily, some shock for his words but then Makoto saw his mask reappear, his composure and he had the sudden desire to kiss that look off his face again rather than hear some excuse.

He did. Kissed him harder than before, thrusting his hips forward and angling them against Sousuke’s crotch, their cocks rubbing against each through the thin material of pyjama pants and boxer briefs. Using his body, Makoto pushed Sousuke back so that they were stepping across the small space of Sousuke’s apartment, mouths connected with gasping breathless kisses, tongues teasing and teeth nipping, Makoto feeling impossibly turned on when they crashed to the bed, Makoto on top of Sousuke.

Pushing himself up to look down, Makoto saw all those tattoos, clearly sentimental and thoughtful, clearly having meaning behind them and the way Sousuke looked at him. He looked different, vulnerable even - his face flushed, hair messy from sleep and Makoto moved so he could lick at Sousuke’s chest, running his tongue over a black line until he reached nipple, biting down lightly and sucking, feeling fingers lodge in his hair and Sousuke buck his hips up.

Makoto felt Sousuke’s cock and he continued his trail downwards, following the ink until he was at the waistband of the Batman pyjama pants. He looked up to see Sousuke was biting his lip and Makoto nuzzled at the straining flesh through the material before breathing over the head, feeling Sousuke’s frustrated pants as blew moist air over the tip. He looked up and then took pity, his fingers going to the elasticated waistband and pulling them down to thigh, getting stuck on Sousuke’s impressive cock as he removed them.

 “You don’t…” Sousuke mumbled but while Makoto guessed Sousuke was going to tell him he didn’t have to wrap his lips around his dick, taste the pre-cum at the tip and take him as deep into his mouth… Well, Makoto wasn’t going to listen anyway as he took him deeply into his mouth, his hand gripping at the base as he descended his head down, Sousuke’s thick cock between his lips.

“Fuck!”

Makoto heard Sousuke’s words and he bobbed back up to the head, licking at teasing at the sensitive skin at the tip, tasting the hint of salt and he closed his eyes to savour the flavour. Sousuke’s thing was that he was too good for him or some twisted notion and Makoto wasn’t just this “good guy” and he was attempting to prove that, his head buried in his Sousuke’s crotch, fingers holding tight in his hair.

He released Sousuke before licking and kissing down the length of his dick, a hand rolling his balls and then a finger teasing at the sensitive flesh underneath. Sousuke seemed to like what Makoto was doing as he looked up, his eyes heavy lidded and he could see Sousuke starting to come undone. He looked so good that Makoto wanted to make him come so he opened his mouth and took as much of Sousuke’s cock in as he could, seeing Sousuke throw his head back further and buck his hips up. He almost choked for a moment but he let his hand grip at the base, stroking Sousuke firmly so that all his flesh was stimulated as he heard panted moans and gasps.

“Mak…ot…o,” he said roughly and Makoto backed off enough so that only the head was in his mouth as Sousuke arched his back and came, the taste on Makoto’s tongue before he swallowed, sitting back on heels and looking up to see Sousuke looking down at him in some kind of daze. “You’re… incredible…” he mumbled out and Makoto crawled back onto the bed then, straddling Sousuke’s lap and kissing him, his cock still hard and feeling even harder due to how much blowing Sousuke had turned him on.

Makoto panted as Sousuke delved into his boxer briefs, reaching for his neglected cock and Makoto bucked into his hand, demanding more friction as they shared the flavour of cum between their lips. It was just a hand job but Makoto was already close, his body shivering from the cold from the rain or something else and Sousuke kept kissing him with this intensity that made Makoto’s heart beat far too fast. Sousuke ran his thumb to the head of Makoto’s cock and he was wet at the tip as Sousuke swirled around the pre-cum and Makoto couldn’t continue the kiss as he buried his head in Sousuke’s neck, mouthing at his skin, biting down at the inked flesh.

“I’m...close,” Makoto warned, his voice barely a whisper and Sousuke grunted and increased his pace, his hand slipping down his cock in a way that felt so good and different to Makoto’s own masturbation techniques.

He felt Sousuke’s hand descend to his ass, cupping him firmly and a thumb teasing dangerously close to his hole, Makoto’s body twitching from the idea of Sousuke inside him, that cock ramming into him hard as he looked up at the incredible body, as he ran his hands over those tattoos…. Makoto jerked forward into Sousuke’s fist and came, the rumbling of his orgasm almost making him white out by the force.

He bit down hard when he felt his cock twitch and spurt and Makoto knew he would feel bad about it when he calmed down, when the sexual high was no longer coursing through his skin but right in the moment he felt primal and feral. He wanted to mark Sousuke just as the tattoos that covered his skin and claim some part of him. It was stupid as Sei’s warning about Sousuke ran through his head but right now he felt so good, his body relaxing into Sousuke’s as his hands ran up and down his firm back.

“You want to stay the night?” Sousuke said softly and Makoto looked at him, at his tired eyes and sexy bed head and nodded.

“Yeah,” Makoto replied and he almost blushed when he noticed the white fluids on Sousuke’s chest knowing exactly what they were. “You need to clean up… I’m sorry.”

“Hey…I really don’t mind after _that_.” Makoto felt a smack on his ass and he jolted forward, a spark of pleasure caused by it. “There’s beers in the fridge and my clothes are over there. Pick what you want.”

Sousuke gestured towards a set of drawers and Makoto got up to do just that, feeling another light smack on his ass as Sousuke got up too, walking towards the small bathroom. In the top drawer were comfortable clothes – sleep shorts and t-shirts and Makoto grabbed for an old comfortable _Ramones_ t-shirt and some boxers, unable to stop himself from breathing in the scent of the cotton as he put it on. He could hear Sousuke running a tap as he walked over to the small kitchen area and the refrigerator. When he got to the ‘fridge, he stopped, pausing, as  on the door were magnets – cheesy magnets of cats and things but they held up photographs.

There was one of the band and some of Rin and Sousuke together. He saw ones that were Rin and Sousuke and what Makoto guessed was Rin’s dad, the family resemblance obvious and Makoto smiled seeing a young and innocent Sousuke. He was about to open the door and acquire the beers when he saw one was mostly obscured and Makoto moved it, seeing that on it was a younger Sousuke. Not that much younger but beside him was a man he assumed was his father and Makoto could see even though Sousuke could only be about fifteen or sixteen at the time, he had no tattoos then. It made him wonder when he’d started getting them and why but he didn’t have time as he heard Sousuke re-enter the room, completely naked and Makoto couldn’t help staring still even though he’d just blown the guy.

“Getting the beers?” Sousuke said, his eyes slightly narrowed and Makoto opened the door, getting the bottles before walking back towards the bed, Sousuke now having his Batman pyjamas back on.

Handing one over, Makoto smiled as Sousuke moved to offer him a spot on the fold out and Makoto took it, watching as Sousuke opened his drink and Makoto following suit. There was plenty Makoto wanted to say but then nothing at the same time as the anger had seemed to subside and he felt exhausted, more than exhausted as he was going to spend another night in Sousuke’s bed.

“Why are you here? Not that I mind…” Sousuke said casually and Makoto felt his hands trail along his inner thigh, Makoto trying not to shiver from the feel of Sousuke’s hands on him.

“I…” Makoto said and he stopped himself from admitting where he’d been – that he’d been at the bar, that he’d talked to Sei, that he wanted to know more than Sousuke gave. “I wanted to see you.”

It sounded lame but Sousuke only laughed and Makoto liked the sound he decided as he moved to lie on Sousuke’s tattooed chest, sipping on his beer. Sousuke reached for his cell, turning on some music and Makoto felt his eyes begin to close, feeling oddly safe and content lying on Sousuke’s chest, listening to his heartbeat as he started to fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Makoto woke up alone. And panicked. He wasn’t hungover this time when he woke up in Sousuke’s bed but he was alone. And that confused him. Makoto sat up and brushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face and looking around for some clue of Sousuke’s disappearance only to have it answered with the sound of a door unlocking and Sousuke himself walking through, coffees in hand.

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Sousuke said as he walked over to his kitchen counter, putting the coffees down and opening the bag, putting sweet pastries onto plates. He looked up from his task and flashed Makoto a smile. “You’re cute when you sleep.”

Almost blushing, Makoto just looked down at the sheets and shrugged, unsure how to take the compliment as he heard Sousuke walk over, turning to see his smug smile. “You have somewhere to be?” he asked as he handed over the coffee.

Makoto took it, his palate more used to the black tar like substance that Sousuke called a drink as he thought that he had so many places he needed to be. He needed to go back to his apartment and probably stop Haru from freaking out. He needed to go to work in the evening. And he needed to go to classes. He was pretty sure he was screwing most of them up anyway but he didn’t say all that to Sousuke. As he didn’t want to be any of those places. He wanted to stay with Sousuke. Even if that was dumb.

“No… you?” Makoto asked, raising his eyebrows as he referenced those moments where Sousuke had left him, turned away and gone.

Sousuke saw the hint and laughed softly, sitting down on the bed beside Makoto, his hand reaching to touch at Makoto’s thigh that was only covered by the thin sheets.

“I have nowhere else I’d rather be today. Promise.”

“No tattoos?”

Shaking his head, Makoto couldn’t help watching how Sousuke’s dark hair ended up in his eyes. “No tattoos or anything else crazy. I promised, right?”

Seeing the warm and open look in those eyes, Makoto leaned forward for a kiss before he accepted some food, his stomach growling from the lack of sustenance – he wolfed down the pastry while Sousuke took large sips of his coffee, the moment oddly domestic and it made Makoto feel like they’d been together much longer than they had. Maybe it was because Sousuke did make him feel comfortable, safe even, those calm droopy eyes, that small smug smile… there was something about him that made Makoto feel peaceful despite the chaos of his life in Tokyo.

“I want to…” Sousuke started and Makoto looked at him in the eye, seeing his uncertainty. Makoto didn’t interrupt as it seemed Sousuke was finding it hard to form words and he remembered Sei’s comments about him being difficult to get to know. How he had baggage and Makoto just reached out, touching him lightly on the shoulder. “You said you felt lost in Tokyo… I want to show you it. My places…if you want.”

It seemed Sousuke was trying to be casual and Makoto cocked his head and gave a half smile. “Sure. Show me whatever. Today… I’m yours.”

It was only after he said the words that Makoto realised they sounded vaguely sexual and Sousuke leaned over for a kiss, the movement of their mouths slow and sensual and slick. It made him want to fall back into bed and continue from where they had left off the previous night, making Makoto want more than blow jobs and hand jobs but instead he backed off, hopping out of Sousuke’s fold out bed.

“Can I shower?”

Sousuke nodded and laid back on his bed, folding his arms under his head and watching Makoto closely, the heat of his stare making Makoto shiver as he walked, naked and slightly hard from the kiss.

He ignored his morning erection as he showered, thinking unsexy thoughts in the cramped space, the water cooler than perhaps it needed to be. Makoto washed his hair and soaped his body, avoiding the tattoo as best as he could, the plastic wrap starting to peel off and then dried himself thoroughly before he walked back into the room, the towel wrapped around his waist. Sousuke gave him an appreciative glance but then cocked his head in the direction of some clothes laid out on a chair.

“For you. We should get going. Lot’s to see.”

Makoto didn’t bother saying anything, only removed the towel and heard a small exhale of breath and then dressed in his own jeans along with a clean t-shirt and a blue hoodie. The t-shirt was clean but the hoodie had been worn by Sousuke recently and Makoto could smell Sousuke on the material and he tried not to bury his nose in it and be an idiot. An obsessed idiot.

With a smile on his face, Sousuke got to his feet and walked behind Makoto, wrapping his arms around him and kissing at his neck lightly.

“Lemme show you the fun side of this city…” he said and the tone was deep and sexy.

Makoto fought the urge to turn around and push Sousuke to the bed… climb on his lap and… He felt the blood in his head dangerously divert southward and stopped those lewd thoughts and instead he grabbed for the cell phone in his pocket.

“Let me text Haru first.”

Sousuke left one more kiss on Makoto’s neck before he backed off, grabbing for sunglasses and his jacket while Makoto checked his phone to see the numerous messages from Haru and Nagisa. He also noticed his battery was low.

He sent one message to Haru assuring him he was okay and with Sousuke and asked him to tell Nagisa he was sick for work. Haru’s response was a blunt okay and Makoto could imagine the look he would be getting from those harsh blue eyes as he put his dying cell phone away and nodded to Sousuke who was ready to go.

Sousuke gave him a smile. “After you,” he said as he opened the door gallantly and as Makoto went through, he felt the smack on his ass light and playful and Makoto let a small gasp fall from his lips, the response a smirk as they left Sousuke’s old ratty building and tiny apartment to join the quiet streets.

The area at night was busy, bustling and full of life but during the early morning hours there were very few people about. The contrast was amazing and Makoto’s eyes took in the signs and the buildings that seemed even more tacky in the daylight. It was a cold day and Makoto wrapped himself into Sousuke’s hoodie as they walked side by side, their steps at the same pace, Makoto not having to measure his pace to a shorter companion.

 The cold didn’t bother Makoto as Sousuke showed him “his” Tokyo, the Tokyo that Makoto didn’t see as he travelled between the university campus and his apartment and work. Sousuke showed him plenty that he’d not seen or known existed, Makoto’s eyes widened to the parts of the city he’d blocked out. A side that seemed to welcome Sousuke with opened arms.

They went to an arcade with vintage games, Sousuke showing him an old shooting game with zombies. A little scared, Makoto not admitting he didn’t like horror games, they played side by side, shooting and beheading the undead horde with some efficiency. Makoto may’ve jumped a few times and he may’ve even made some sounds that were high-pitched but they’d gone through a few levels before they were overrun, Sousuke holding his hand up for a high five as they moved on to other games, Makoto glad he no longer had to fight the dead.

The arcade was followed by a visit to an old record store hidden underneath what appeared to be some kind of “adult” club. The record store was dark and small and dingy. And Makoto had wondered where the hell he was at first but then he’d seen the posters, the rows of old vinyl records and he’d seen the guy behind the counter greet Sousuke with open arms. A guy with an impressive beard and multiple tattoos down his arms, almost rivalling Sousuke with their beauty and intricacy. Though no quite. They couldn’t be Rin’s work. As Sousuke was handed over some albums, some recommendations, Makoto walked around idly thumbing at the CD’s and other records when he found something that made his heart beat too fast. Sousuke’s band. A copy of what appeared to be some demo on CD. The label was cheaply made but there was a picture of the band and Makoto could see Sousuke stood in the middle – his stance straight and powerful, his body language displaying his dominance over the rest of his bandmates.

He thought about picking it up, about sliding it into the pocket of his hoodie but he didn’t have time for something as sneaky. Nor did he have the guts for it – he’d never really been one for breaking the rules, not even stealing candy from a grocery store, unlike many of his peers. But he couldn’t when Sousuke was behind him, looking over his shoulder and then grabbing the CD from his hand.

“You still have these? You should burn ‘em,” Sousuke said as he walked back over to the counter and the bearded guy behind it. “They’re not worth anything to you now.”

The guy shrugged and took it from Sousuke’s outstretched hand. “Someone might want them for nostalgia reasons one day.”

Sousuke only snorted. “Naw,” he said and then gestured towards Makoto, “we should go.”

They left the store and Makoto wanted to ask why he cared so much about the demo still being sold but Sousuke didn’t give him chance, kissing away his questions and then grabbing for Makoto’s hand, taking him to a small noodle bar and buying him food, distracting him from all the questions he wanted to ask.

He realised, as the day progressed, that whenever Makoto felt like he got close to Sousuke, he dodged and moved to one side, and Makoto remembered Sei and the number that had been smudged in the rain. The things he’d said – that Sousuke never let people in – that Sousuke came with so much emotional baggage, that he wasn’t going to get close enough to Sousuke to get through the exterior. But there were times throughout the day, when their hands brushed, when their eyes met that Makoto felt like he could get through and maybe he stood a chance.

The last stop was a sneaker store and Makoto was not really interested – he’d worn the same battered pair for years as his parents had never been ones for extravagant clothing purchases for their kids – after all, there was three of them. But even someone like Makoto who knew nothing was suddenly overawed by the options, the brands, the colours and the trims. The different material choices were staggering and he suddenly wondered how often Sousuke bought new shoes as now Makoto could figure out they weren’t just an important part of his “look”, they were something he liked and cared about. It maybe wasn’t Makoto’s thing but in the day he’d seen so many different sides to Sousuke and he enjoyed _this_ Sousuke who was excited and interested by what was new in the store, looking at them with critical eyes and trying to figure out his next purchase.

Even though they left the store empty handed, the exact pair Sousuke wanted unavailable in his size, it had been fun in its own little way and Makoto liked getting to know a little more about Sousuke, slowly having aspects of his personality revealed.

They were walking back to Sousuke’s place when they stopped at an ice cream store, Makoto amused when Sousuke grabbed his hand and offered to buy him something, the flavour choice baffling Makoto as back in Iwatobi there had been the choices of strawberry and chocolate, not flavours like green tea or ginger and plum, and chili and chocolate. Makoto opted for a cherry flavour, brightly coloured and containing candy and as he took a spoon full from the neon little plastic pot, he felt the crackle on his tongue of popping candy.

And with a goofy smile on his face, he grabbed for Sousuke as they walked together, stopping him in his tracks and sharing the kiss filled with the sparks from the candy. When he pulled away, Makoto saw the startled look on Sousuke’s face and he smiled.

“Anywhere you have to be tonight?” Makoto asked, fighting the slight heat in his cheeks and urge to look away.

“No,” Sousuke answered softly.


	18. Chapter 18

The walk to Sousuke’s apartment had been full of teasing touches and gropes, sideways glances and the occasional shared kiss. In the red light district area of Tokyo, no one cared about the two guys touching and starting their foreplay in the middle of the streets but Makoto did briefly think how he wouldn’t have felt this bold if he’d been in Iwatobi. The memory of hiding kisses and sneaking into houses and trying to pretend he was “just” friends with his childhood friend suddenly coming to the forefront. It was quickly forgotten as they reached Sousuke’s apartment, ice creams disbanded into the trash as after the kiss that tasted of popping candy, the sweetest thing wasn’t the ice cream. It was the slide of tongues and the press of lips. And once in the apartment, the kisses shared were more heated than they had been in the streets.

Makoto grabbed for the loops of Sousuke’s jeans dragging him as close as he could, their near identical height making it easy for their mouths to move against one another, Makoto’s head tilted to the side to allow their tongues to delve and swipe, their kiss open mouthed and intense, sloppy but unbelievably sexy. There was want in every lick and nip and Makoto pushed his hips forward into Sousuke’s, their denim clad groins meeting and it was clear they were both hard in the confines of stiff material, instinct meaning they rubbed against one another, the feeling delicious but unsatisfying with clothing in between.

Pulling away his lips, Makoto felt flushed, his eyes heavy with lust and he looked at Sousuke who looked pretty much how he felt, his eyes clouded and his cheeks warm. A large hand cupped at Makoto’s jaw and he leaned into the touch as Sousuke ran his thumb over his lips, Makoto licking at the digit and then drawing it into his mouth, sucking at it in a way that probably reminded Sousuke of the previous night’s blow job. It must’ve as Sousuke made a low growling noise and pulled back his thumb, his other hand grabbing for Makoto’s ass and groping as he ground up against Makoto’s crotch.

“Less clothes?” Sousuke said, his voice deep and strained and Makoto nodded, his hands diving to the front of Sousuke’s jeans, fumbling with the button and the zipper, the erection making the task more difficult.

He accomplished it, his hand reaching for the front of Sousuke’s underwear and feeling the wet spot at the front as he ran his fingers over his cloth covered cock. Sousuke’s head rested on Makoto’s shoulder as he pumped him a few times through underwear, the breathy exhales into the thick fabric of the hoodie making Makoto continue his touches as clearly Sousuke was enjoying it.

But as much as he was, Makoto suddenly felt a hand around his wrist effectively stopping his hand job and he looked up at Sousuke as he stepped back, a small amount of distance created between them. “I want to fuck you,” he said bluntly.

Makoto wasn’t shocked by the simple statement as he expected that. Hell, he wanted it – when he’d been blowing Sousuke, he could admit, he’d wanted to know what it felt like to be fucked by him, his cock inside him, pounding him, Makoto underneath or on top, his hands roaming over Sousuke’s incredible body and tracing over his tattoos. But Makoto didn’t answer straight away as much as his blood burned and his cock twitched and he felt Sousuke release his wrist.

“I mean, if you want…”

From the sexy assertiveness, Sousuke suddenly didn’t seem as confident and Makoto pressed forward again, their mouths close enough that they could feel each other’s breath on their wet lips.

“I want you to fuck me, Sousuke.”

The answer was not verbal as Sousuke crashed his lips into Makoto’s, hands roughly grabbing at clothing to remove it, impatience and desire taking over from rationality. Makoto did the same, t-shirts, hoodies and jeans falling to the floor and shaking needy hands grabbing at bare skin.

“Sousuke,” Makoto moaned when his nipples were tweaked, when his neck was bitten, when his body was unable to keep itself upright and they both tumbled to the fold out, struggling with the remains of clothing until they were both naked, boxer briefs gone and cocks aligned, hands stroking flesh and mouths moving together.

There was still some awkwardness, the awkwardness of the first time with someone as Makoto nearly elbowed Sousuke in the face when he moved back on the bed so that he was lying on it properly rather than at the strange angle they’d landed but it was soon forgotten in the meeting of hot skin and gentle finger tips.

Sousuke kissed down Makoto’s torso, looking up from underneath long eyelashes with hooded eyes to see Makoto’s responses. It was hard not to gasp out and mumble words under his breath as Sousuke mouthed at his flesh, reaching to where the tattoo was still covered up, still healing. When he arrived at it, he touched it gently, Makoto feeling his eyes flutter closed as Sousuke’s mouth moved to just over his cock, the feel of soft breath close to the tip.

He couldn’t watch – couldn’t watch the way Sousuke looked – naked and tattooed and defined – or more importantly, the way he looked at Makoto. It was with reverence and need and lust and no one had looked at Makoto like that.

His ex had been all convenience. They both liked boys, they both wanted to experiment, they had easy access to each other’s homes but there was the thing hidden underneath the surface that neither really cared about the other at all. Well, not beyond friendship and there was certainly no love. No passion beyond horniness and Makoto trembled when he felt the swipe of tongue across the tip of his cock, the swirl around the head, the impression that Sousuke was tasting him, savouring his flavour like they should’ve done with the ice cream they’d discarded.

His fingers threaded themselves through Sousuke’s hair and it felt soft in his grasp as Sousuke bobbed down on his cock as fingers teased at his inner thighs.

“Sou…suke…” Makoto said shakily, his eyes opening again as he felt fingers travel up to crevice of his ass, teasingly touching at the sensitive spot behind his balls before pressing lightly at the rim of his hole.

It had been a while since he’d done this and Makoto almost jerked away from the intrusion, the feeling forgotten but then he felt Sousuke’s lips leave his cock, his tongue then licking at his balls before following his fingers trail.

Lifting at Makoto’s thighs, Sousuke moved Makoto, exposing him and Makoto wanted to blush or turn away but oddly his eyes were wide open and locked with Sousuke’s. Sousuke gave the slightest of smirks before he leant down, the eye contact lost and Makoto felt the swipe of tongue, the push inside of his body and he swore loudly, uncharacteristically, as he felt the slick invasion into his body.

His fingers were now balled in Sousuke’s cheap sheets and Makoto worried he would break them from the intensity, the weird feeling that was in his gut as he felt Sousuke’s fingers join his tongue, slick from lube acquired from somewhere.  Makoto had lost all semblance of control and knowledge, barely knowing anything but the thrumming pleasurable feelings radiating through his body and so Sousuke could’ve left the bed and grabbed the lube and Makoto would barely know. He felt lost in a way that was entirely perfect. Not lost because he wasn’t fitting in somewhere, not lost because he was a small town boy in a big city, not lost because he was finding his feet and trying to make friends. He was lost because Sousuke was doing things to him because Sousuke was focused on his pleasure and Makoto was sweating, biting on his bottom lip as he felt the intense sensations.

Sousuke moved, the tongue leaving and Makoto almost whimpered from the loss of that feeling only for it to be replaced by the fullness of two fingers, crooked and probing, filling him. Shaking, Makoto tried to move, tried to prop himself up on his elbows but he ended up flat on his back with Sousuke hovering over his, their faces close, those fingers still inside him.

“Are you okay?” Sousuke asked, kisses rained down on Makoto’s jaw and cheek, at the corner of his eye, on his forehead.

Makoto nodded and took a gulping breath. “You’re… good…”

“I try.”

Sousuke’s retort was followed by a prod of finger that made Makoto buck up uncontrollably, a flash of pure pleasure circulating through his system as Sousuke touched him expertly, Makoto moaning loudly and not caring if it was loud or embarrassing as he surrendered to the feelings.

“You are so sexy, Makoto,” Sousuke murmured and Makoto didn’t tell him he wasn’t as he felt his body opened and stretched, more than two fingers, slick and moving. Makoto thought he could probably come from the fingering but he wanted more – he wanted Sousuke inside him and he was getting so damn close from the foreplay that he worried he wouldn’t last.

“Stop… I don’t want to come yet…”

He heard the small “huh” from Sousuke’s mouth as those fingers left him and he sat back on his heels, his head cocked. Despite his body trembling from Sousuke’s touch, Makoto pushed himself up so that he too was kneeling on the fold out and face to face with Sousuke. He tentatively touched at Sousuke’s chest, tracing the lotus flower tattoo and he let his hand trail to Sousuke’s impressive cock, his thumb on the slit as he felt Sousuke’s obvious excitement, the wetness on the digit.

Sousuke’s eyes were watching Makoto’s hands and Makoto bridged the distance between their mouths, kissing once again, but this time slow and sensual as he stroked at Sousuke’s cock. He swallowed Sousuke’s moans and gasps, feeling his breathing become irregular and Makoto pushed forward, losing the balance they’d had and crashing back to the bed in a tangle of limbs. With some fumbling and grasping fingers, Makoto ended up straddling Sousuke and he ran his fingers down his chest, pinching at nipples until he felt the impatience that had been building bubble to the surface and he reached for Sousuke’s cock, running his hand up and down it.

“Condom?”

Makoto meant to sound assertive but it sounded weaker than he intended and Sousuke nodded, his hand reaching towards the floor and after some groping around blindly, he seemed to have grabbed what they needed. Taking it off Sousuke, Makoto ripped open a packet, and rolled the latex onto Sousuke with more tease than necessary. Sousuke threw his head back at Makoto’s touch but it was nothing to the response Makoto got a moment later when he held the base of Sousuke’s cock, aligning it against his entrance and then slowly slid his body down onto him.

Biting his bottom lip, Makoto felt the familiar burn of penetration but it was a pleasant ache as he felt Sousuke stretch and fill him, Makoto resting his hands on Sousuke’s chest as he lowered his body until they were fully connected. Once Sousuke was deep inside, Makoto paused, his breathing shaky and he opened his eyes and looked at Sousuke whose hair was dishevelled, his eyes closed and his mouth opened in an “o” of pleasure. He looked incredible and Makoto let a gasp leave his lips as he flexed his hips ever so slightly, the ripple radiating through his body from even the slightest movement. He felt Sousuke’s hands grab at his hips and they moved against each other, a small move at first that was like familiarising themselves with each other’s bodies.

“You’re… fucking incredible,” Sousuke moaned out, “so…tight…”

Makoto wanted to say how it felt to be filled by Sousuke, connected, how it felt to have him deep inside and pulsing but he didn’t, he only moved his hips with more intent, his thighs tensing as he moved up and then back down on Sousuke’s cock. Sousuke’s hips moved up then, thrusting up into Makoto’s downward motions and Makoto’s back arched as he felt every inch of Sousuke’s cock inside him. Breathlessly, with sweat pouring down his face and his hair in his eyes, Makoto began to move at a more steady rhythm, his hands grabbing at Sousuke’s shoulder as he ground down onto his dick. Sousuke’s hands were tight on his hips to help each up and down movement and with each slick move, Makoto was panting out a litany of swear words and Sousuke’s name repeatedly as his whole body shook from the intensity.

His cock was leaking, the head wet and he felt Sousuke’s fingers wrap around his stiff flesh, pumping him in time with their moves, the combined feeling of the cock pounding into his ass and the hand jerking him off making Makoto reach climax quicker than he had wanted to. He did want this to last longer but the pent- up frustration from the foreplay and the depth and feel of Sousuke inside him meant that Makoto was losing grip, his balls tightening and his cock twitching as he felt climax begin to rip through his body.

Panting, Makoto felt his orgasm burst through his body, his cum spurting onto Sousuke’s chest and he felt Sousuke’s body rock up into him hard a few more times until he stopped moving, gasping Makoto’s name and “fuck” as he too came.

Almost whiting out in the intensity, Makoto felt Sousuke’s hands gently running down his sides and he opened his eyes after he’d caught his breath, looking down to see Sousuke’s small smile, the fluids on his chest and the way his eyes were smiling sleepily, crinkled at the corner.

“Wow,” Sousuke said.

Makoto nodded in agreement unable to trust his voice and then leaned down for a kiss, his body still trembling as they were still connected.

“Staying?” Sousuke asked as they parted and Makoto smiled.

“Yeah.”

Reluctantly, they disconnected their bodies and Makoto tried not to be embarrassed as he realised that cum had even ended up on Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke didn’t care, only chuckled and gave a small smirk as they cleaned up, ordered pizza and spent the rest of the night watching some movie and eating, sharing kisses and wearing nothing but boxer briefs.

And when it was time to sleep, Makoto found his body gravitating to Sousuke’s heat and he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his nose into the dark hair of his neck. He was nearly asleep, his breathing regular when he heard Sousuke speak in the darkness, his voice quiet as though he was whispering it to the night and intending for Makoto not to hear. But Makoto heard.

“Don’t leave… even though everyone does...”


	19. Chapter 19

It had been hard to leave Sousuke’s apartment. Even harder to leave Sousuke’s bed when he’d asked Makoto to stay, when he’d pulled him down and tickled at Makoto’s ribs, wrestling around in the covers together. But Makoto had after a few teasing kisses that made him wish he wasn’t leaving. It was so hard as Sousuke looked sexily dishevelled, his hair over his blue eyes and his body perfect and tattooed in the early morning light but Makoto stayed strong and managed to pry himself away, if not a little reluctantly.

As much as the vacation away from his “real life” had been fun, Makoto had to return to it. And even though he felt high from the post-sex rush, he knew he had to go to back to his apartment and see Haru. He had to actually attend some classes at university and he had to go to work if he wanted to keep that particular job. As he had a feeling that he was running low on his excuses where his manager was concerned and Makoto really didn’t need the stressor of job hunting at the moment if he could at all helped.

On the Metro, Makoto knew he had the goofy grin of someone who had just laid and was doing the walk of shame home but he didn’t care as he stood, his fingers wrapped around the metal pole in the carriage full of sombre commuters. He didn’t care as he watched the stations pass by until he got to his own, hopping off and making his way to the apartment he shared with Haru.

It seemed Haru wasn’t the most pleased to see him as when Makoto arrived, unlocking the door loudly and clumsily, he saw Haru was in the living room, apparently working on some project, his face knitted in concentration in front of his laptop.

He looked up and gave a neutral non-plussed expression. “You’re back,” he stated simply.

“Yeah… I stayed at Sousuke’s,” Makoto replied, his hand rubbing at his neck awkwardly.

“I know.”

That was the all the conversation they had, stilted and abrupt and as Makoto walked to his own bedroom, he wondered if his sexscapes with Sousuke had ruined his friendship with Haru who had been the one constant in his life since he’d arrived in Tokyo. He’d got to a stage where Haru was comfortable with him, happy to talk to him and now he was getting the silent treatment again. Makoto tried not to think too much on it as after all, he had kinda just let Haru leave and hadn’t really thought about his friend so he probably deserved the reaction. He just hoped it would return to normal after a few days. But then it was whatever “normal” meant for Haru. As after all, he could just be immersed in work and so Makoto tried to brush it off as he stripped out of Sousuke’s clothes and went to shower, the blissful feeling of his own glorious and he finally risked getting the tattoo wet, sick of the plastic wrap.

He prodded it gently and saw there was some scabbing but he’d discovered that was normal. He still didn’t get it fully wet, he wasn’t going to take one of Haru’s long baths, but he didn’t bother too much about it as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the spray.

Makoto did hate removing Sousuke from his skin – his scent, his touch – under the hot water but he loved the clean feeling and it made him feel a little more awake after his euphoric daydreaming on the Metro.

After his shower, Makoto did the inevitable thing he dreaded. Plugging in his cell and charging it. He knew it would start vibrating the moment it came back to life but he ignored it as he dressed for university, picking up his books and bag and finally checking the phone once he was ready.

It had rumbled on the wooden bedside table but Makoto ignored it until he was ready to go – it had minimal charge but it would have to do as he flicked through the messages from Nagisa. It seemed his blond colleague wanted to know details and he’d tried to get them numerous times. Makoto sighed and then worried about his shift at the karaoke club tonight. As he was pretty sure it was going to involve an interrogation but then he also saw his mother had called, checking up on his weekend visit. Makoto had long ago said he would return home for a visit and it seemed his mother assumed it would be sooner rather than later. He replied saying he’d have to talk to his work before she worried too much – the message typed hastily as he confirmed he would call her later, wanting to catch up with his parents and the twins.

The newest few messages made a small smile cross Makoto’s face. As they were from Sousuke.

_//wish you hadn’t gone. I have nowhere to be today.//_

Makoto was about to type in a response when another appeared as he held his phone in his hand.

_//what time do you finish work? I could meet you.//_

Replying, Makoto confirmed he was leaving at 12.30am and the message was swift back.

_//k. see you then..//_

He tried not to blush at the message, his heart hammering and his palms sweating as he thought of seeing Sousuke again, a body and head rush like no other. Makoto chided himself for being so easily affected but then last night had been… overwhelming and the lingering feel of Sousuke’s hands on his body made him feel a heat that he dampened down with the knowledge of facing his professors and explaining his recent absences.

The journey to the university was quick, Makoto again in his own world and he was humming a song under his breath as he arrived at the campus buildings, sliding into a seat and listening to a lecture about long out-dated educational theory, taught to show the comparison between more recent ideologies. He listened intently during the lecture, taking notes and making sure he did not get distracted, his mind not thinking of Sousuke at all as he felt an enthusiasm for his life in Tokyo he’d not felt before. And it was thanks to Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed. After his classes, Makoto stayed behind, discussing with his professors what he’d missed and then spent time in the library, wandering the shelves and picking up books on education and child psychology, scanning through them before checking them out at the self-service and carting them back to the apartment. He even had an extensive list of online articles and that he intended to start downloading once he got back to the apartment, the rest of the day before his work devoted to his studies.

Even with a messenger bag full of heavy books and a long list to catch up on, Makoto felt good about school and he texted Nagisa to get his shifts at the work and whether they could cover for a few days so he could visit his family. The response was quick and enthusiastic, Nagisa saying he’d cover whatever Makoto wanted as family was so important. He then texted his mother to confirm he was visiting but made her promise not to tell Ren and Ran, his twin siblings as he wanted his arrival to be a surprise.

Even after studying to the point his brain had melted and dressing for work with an annoyed feeling in his chest, Makoto still felt good. Still felt excited to be living his life in Tokyo and the optimism was infectious enough that he got a smile from Haru as he complemented the smell of his grilled fish dish, Makoto taking a bite he’d been offered and seeing Haru smile when Makoto told him it tasted good too. It seemed whatever annoyance Haru had with him had passed and before he left for work, Haru insisted he sit down and eat the grilled fish, rice and vegetables, Makoto not admitting how badly he needed the food. He’d only grabbed a pre-packaged sandwich from a machine, the taste very processed and flavourless and his stomach had been growling.

“Are you and Sousuke dating?” Haru asked as Makoto swallowed some broccoli, nearly choking on it as Haru asked the “big question.”

Makoto guessed Haru, who didn’t date and do such things, didn’t understand how the question was such a big deal but Makoto felt the flush on his cheek as he looked down at the table in between them.

“I guess…we are,” he said simply, smiling at the thought of Sousuke this morning, adorably sleep mussed and how badly Makoto didn’t want to leave him. “It’s new… and exciting. I don’t know.”

He punctuated it with a shrug of shoulders as honestly Makoto didn’t know but he was excited about Sousuke and seeing him again later when he finished work.

“So was it worth doing the Rush Hour Crush?” Haru asked, a slight smirk on his lips that hinted to Makoto he was teasing.

“Yeah, it was.”

With that, they didn’t speak much more and Makoto left the apartment for work, his tie tied a little haphazardly but he would fix once he arrived as he was aware, his short break for food in his busy day had made him late. It seemed Nagisa had covered for his tardiness, explaining to other staff and the manager that Makoto was still sick and once Makoto was behind the bar and serving drinks, Nagisa whispered that he needed to pretend he had a bad head cold if he spoke to anyone.

Makoto wasn’t comfortable with lying but knew it was his only choice so nodded and thanked Nagisa under his breath as he served cocktails, glad for the busy night and the requests for complicated drinks as it was making the time go quicker. The time until Sousuke.

The busy night made it almost impossible for Nagisa to ask about his love life but only almost. There was a lull when an incredible singer was on the main stage, a girl who seemed to have a voice that was better than most famous singers and in that lull, Nagisa sidled up alongside Makoto, so close that Makoto could feel his body pressed up against his side.

“Did you do it?”

Makoto rolled his eyes. Nagisa was acting like a school girl and he was clearly teasing him, the big smile on his face indicating that. A shrug was Makoto’s response as he watched the girl on stage rather than look at Nagisa who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, barely able to contain his excitement.

“You did, right? That’s why you’re not talking….”

He could hear Nagisa’s continued talking, his theories and his ideas about what had happened, Makoto glad he didn’t want to discuss the details and instead was quite happy to make up his own mind about what had gone on. Makoto didn’t want to discuss it as when he thought about the night before, his mind dangerously wandered to the feel of Sousuke’s lips on his throat, the sound of his moans and growls, how he’d looked up at him as they’d fucked. It was far too distracting for a work night and Makoto tried to focus on a glass that looked like it needed cleaning rather than anything else.

Nagisa, though, was persistent and he felt a hard tug on his arm. Annoyed by his friend, Makoto was prepared to scowl at the blond until he realised why Nagisa had been trying to get his attention. As walking across the bar from the entrance was Sousuke.

It was early, a few hours early, and so he wondered why Sousuke appeared. But as he approached the bar, Makoto could see his face was neutral, expressionless, his eyes hardened rather than warm and drooping and he wondered what had caused the change in expression in such a short span of time.

The Sousuke he’d left had been playful, smiling, teasing… this wasn’t him who stopped at the bar, who dismissed Nagisa’s greeting without acknowledging it.

“Can you take a break?”

Makoto looked around and nodded. It wasn’t busy enough at the precise minute for him to be missed so Makoto gave Nagisa a small glance to see his concern and then he followed Sousuke who was already half way towards the door, his stride long and his face intently forward, not looking back.

Once he was outside, Sousuke was still walking and Makoto caught up to him as he stopped a little way down from the club against a closed shop, leaning against the metal grating.

“Sousuke…?”

“Why didn’t you ask _me_?” he asked, his voice a growl and Makoto could see the anger in blue eyes but also the hurt.

“I - " Makoto started but he didn’t finish as Sousuke pushed himself up and stepped forward so they were face to face.

“I thought you were different… I thought you gave a shit - "

“I am!”

“No,” Sousuke said, the anger suddenly dissipating, his voice soft again which hurt more than the anger. “You’re not… if you can’t even talk to me… fuck… we don’t have anything.”

Makoto could sense Sousuke was going to walk away and he reached out, grabbing at his hand in an attempt to hold on. “You push away and walk away… how the hell was I supposed to ask?” Makoto felt his voice shake as he spoke.

With a jerk, Sousuke broke the connection between them, the feel of their hands separating hurting in a way that Makoto couldn’t describe even though the moment was so brief.

“You just had to wait… you’re this damn open book… I had to trust you,” Sousuke said and he took a step back, the smallest ironic smile on his face, a small chuckle under his breath. “And now I don’t.”

The words made Makoto look at the ground, his heart hammering and the corners of his eyes stinging.

“You just had to wait… not ask a douchebag ex-friend, Makoto.”

The soft way Sousuke said his name made Makoto look up, his vision blurred by something he wouldn’t admit. “Sousuke…”

“Goodbye, Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses.”

Watching him turn and walk away, Makoto could only hear his heavy breathing and beating heart, his hands balled into fists as he realised he’d fucked it all up. And his day had been going so well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry... expect some SouMako humour/smut soon... and the next chapter shouldn't be too long... *hides*


	20. Chapter 20

The train ride home to Iwatobi was not a fun one for Makoto. He would’ve felt excited, would’ve been in a state of anticipation at arriving “home” and seeing the ocean again, seeing his parents and his siblings but after Sousuke’s words, it was with a heavy heart and sleepy dry eyes that he made the journey. He’d been in a state of shock since he’d watched Sousuke walk away,  the way he’d not looked back etched in Makoto’s brain and whenever he closed his eyes he saw how Sousuke’s eyes had looked. Not just angry but hurt and whenever he thought about it, Makoto felt a sickness in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

On the train, Makoto didn’t bother with music nor with any other distraction as he just looked out of the window and watched the world drift past, resting his head against the cool glass.

He didn’t really remember what had happened after the conversation with Sousuke. All he knew that Nagisa had found him a while after he’d left the bar, sat down on the cold concrete by the road and he’d brought him back into their workplace and somehow gotten him home and to Haru. He didn’t remember if they’d used the metro but when he’d arrived at the apartment, Nagisa had explained a garbled version of what had happened but it was enough for Haru to understand and help Makoto into bed, bringing him a steaming cup of tea and not asking anything of him.

Makoto had never appreciated his friendship with Haru more than in that moment.

He’d slept for what seemed like days in a haze. He tried to text Sousuke more than once. Tried to call him. But it seemed Sousuke hung up as soon as the phone connected and his messages were ignored. He wanted to apologise. He wanted to explain himself. But Sousuke was not letting him do that and all Makoto could do was lie in bed, unshed tears in his ears and mope.

Haru let him do that for a day. Then he forced him out of his bed, opening the curtains and making Makoto shower and eat. He’d then decided he didn’t like Haru so much after that treatment as something as simple as the process of showering seemed too much. Not because of the actual act of showering but due to the tattoo on his hip, the nautical star that reminded him so much of Sousuke that it hurt like a punch to the gut.

“Stupid, Tachibana,” he had chided himself as he tried not to let emotions overcome him.

After being forced to surface from his bed covers, Makoto knew he couldn’t stay in Tokyo for the next few days as the metro reminded him of Sousuke. His work reminded him of Sousuke as he thought about that first time he’d heard him sing. And even his university did due to the day Sousuke had gone with him and they’d kissed. So Makoto had bought his train ticket and messaged his mother, letting her know he would home soon and not to tell the twins as he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted Ren and Ran to distract him and he was sure his arrival would prompt some excitement and so he was returning home, watching Iwatobi begin to appear as he felt the cool glass against his skin.

Iwatobi seemed small when the train stopped in the familiar station and Makoto grabbed his backpack and got off, the moment his feet hit the platform hearing a high pitched squeak and a few seconds later, he felt two bodies wrapped around his legs.

Makoto looked down to see Ren and Ran, both of them hugging him tight and trying to cut off his circulation as they repeated “big brother” and his name over and over again, their excited squeals making other passengers look as they obstructed a good portion of the platform.

“Hey,” he said, smiling at the enthusiasm for his return, “let me move, okay?”

They seemed reluctant but the twins did let go of his legs, grabbing for his hands instead and Makoto was dragged then towards his parents, his mother beaming and his father stood beside her with a similar smile.

With the closeness of family and the clear happiness of his return home, Makoto almost forgot about Sousuke and his heartbreak but it was only _almost._ That pain was too damn raw.

“Did you get us any gifts from Tokyo?” the twins chorused and Makoto nodded in answer. He hadn’t prepared any gifts but while waiting for the train home, he’d purchased them a small dancing teddy bear each.

“Just wait until we get home!” Makoto protested as they began begging for the gifts but their mother cut them off with a firm “no”.

“Come here, you two,” Makoto’s father said and the two twins did as commanded which allowed Makoto a moment to share a look with his mother.

She approached him and wrapped her arms tight around him. Makoto could admit, he’d always had a close relationship with his family and he wouldn’t deny he was very close to his mother. Even though now he towered over her, he let his head bend down and lean into her embrace so he could smell the familiar perfume she had worn since his childhood.

It smelt like home. It smelt comforting and Makoto’s reluctance to leave the hug probably told his mom everything she needed to know as she reached up and swept aside a strand of hair from his eyes. “Your hairs getting long,” she told him and then she moved her hand to his cheek, her eyes furrowing in concern. “You look like you’re not eating and sleeping…”

Makoto tried to protest but in the last few days he had done little of either and he’d always struggled to lie to his mother’s face.

“It’s busy,” he said softly and though she knew there was more to it, she didn’t press, only kissed at his cheek and backed off allowing the twins the chance to grab Makoto’s hands as they walked out of the station and home.

Everything seemed brighter in Iwatobi even though Makoto knew it was impossible. The sun, the way it reflected on everything and he realised he’d missed his home and even though he’d forgotten his home sickness due to the whirlwind of Sousuke, he realised he’d needed this visit. Even if it was only happening due to the pain in his chest.

The twins asked a millions questions about Tokyo and Makoto tried to answer them. They were impressed by the metro, by his job in the karaoke club and his apartment. They asked excitedly about his friends and Makoto talked about Haru and his seeming addiction to baths and Nagisa’s enthusiasm and Rei… and then he stalled as he wanted to talk about Sousuke with his tattoos and his smile and it stopped him in his tracks, his pace slowing down and his throat becoming tight, words hard.

His parents were ahead and Makoto knew he didn’t want to just sit at home and be asked more questions so he let go off Ren’s hand to remove his backpack from his shoulders and bent down between his siblings.

“Shall we go to the park? Show me how high you guys can climb and how fast you can run since last time I saw you?”

“Yes!” Ren replied for the both of them and Makoto smiled as he saw the clear excitement. “Mom! Dad! Makoto’s going to take us to the park!”

As he stood back up, Makoto could sense his mother’s perceptive glance but it was agreed and Makoto handed over the meagre belongings he’d returned home for his parents to take away while he took the twins to play, Makoto sensing their happy smiles as they walked together.

He did have the foresight to remove the two dancing bears he’d purchased in their paper bag and as they walked towards the park, Makoto gave them to Ren and Ran who then spent the rest of the walk squabbling about who got the black and who got the brown one. It was only resolved once they got to the park, both taking their choice in hand before giving them back to Makoto so they could launch themselves at the slide, monkey bars and swings, Makoto watching them with an amused smile as they ran to play, whoops of delight ringing out and “look at me, Makoto” repeated as they played.

Makoto decided to walk over to the swing set, the bears back in the paper bag and he swung lazily as he watched his twin siblings play. It felt so different to Tokyo and Makoto wondered if it was time to give up on the big city life and come home. He could get a job at the local grocery store, maybe take some distance university classes, maybe help out at the local swim club and least then he’d be away from all the memories of Sousuke.

He was thinking that way when he noticed a kid run onto the playground that looked familiar and he watched as Ren and Ran let him join in the game, the pale boy with strawberry coloured hair younger but happy to play with the twins.

“Makoto… you’re back.”  
Makoto almost jumped at the voice and he turned to see a smiling face, eyes and lips he knew well and Kisumi, his childhood best friend and ex… whatever, joined him on the swing set, sitting beside him. He was wearing a t-shirt that said Iwatobi Swim Club and simple jeans and he was watching as his little brother Hayato played with Makoto’s siblings.

“They still play together a lot…” Kisumi said, commenting on the way they were now chasing one another and “hiding”. “I didn’t know you were coming back… you could’ve let me know,” he continued and Makoto sensed a pale eyed stare on his expression.

“I… wasn’t meant to be coming back,” he explained and Makoto shifted awkwardly but Kisumi laughed, a sound Makoto knew well and it seemed he was forgiven for not letting him know.

“How’s Tokyo?”

Makoto let a small chuckle come from his own lips but it sounded harsh and bitter. “Hard. Long hours…” he said and he cocked his head, “what are you doing?”

“Me? I’m working at the old swim club… I lifeguard and coach a little,” Kisumi explained and Makoto watched as he rocked his legs to swing himself forward and back. “You should come by and see it… catch up… unless…”

The words hung on the air and Makoto raised one eyebrow at the vague comments. Kisumi sensed his confusion and Makoto felt a hand on his thigh, the touch explicit in its intent and Makoto frowned as he remembered the last person to touch him. He remembered Sousuke and his expressive eyes and his tattoos. And he also remembered his anger and hurt and his ignoring his messages and attempts to regain contact. He remembered it all in a rush that almost made him gasp and recoil and Kisumi’s hand was removed then.

“There someone in Tokyo?”

Makoto watched then as Ren swung on the monkey bars and he swallowed. He had no one Tokyo now – Sousuke hated him and he’d fucked that relationship up entirely. And Kisumi… well, Kisumi was who he’d always been. Outgoing and fun and _simple._ There was no hidden baggage, no potential for the pain that he was feeling now and it would be so damn easy. Nothing had to happen, after all, and so Makoto shrugged.

“There was… it got complicated…”

Kisumi laughed again and Makoto saw the way his eyes crinkled and his hair flicked and he knew if anything happened he would be using Kisumi, using him for his familiarity and his easiness but then he didn’t want to feel like he did. He wanted to escape it – wanted to not think of Sousuke’s big hands and his smile and his voice…

“So…” Kisumi prompted and Makoto realised his mind had wandered.

“Yeah…”

“Nine then? Outside the ISC?”

Makoto’s brain took a moment to figure out what ISC meant – working out it was Iwatobi Swim Club and he smiled – a true smile at his old friend.

“Sure…”

They talked more as they watched their siblings play, simple catching up stuff and Makoto swung his legs, rocking back and forth on the swing set as talking to Kisumi made him forget Sousuke. If only briefly.


	21. Chapter 21

Dinner had been a challenge. Not for Makoto who managed to eat for the first time properly since the moment Sousuke had left him outside the _Penguin Karaoke Club_. But the twins were far too excited and fighting over who got the most pork in their bowl and Makoto had ended up handing some of his own meat over to resolve the argument.

The home cooked food was just what he needed and even though he ate well, he hadn’t regained his appetite fully after the last few days of emotional turmoil. After dinner, Makoto helped his mother wash the dishes, the simple domestic task making Makoto feel grounded again, a feeling of peace and home in his chest as they moved around each other in the kitchen.  During the dinner, Makoto had been asked even more questions and he’d answered them as best as he could until Makoto’s father had told Ren and Ran to stop and allow their brother time to eat. It was a relief then as Makoto was exhausted from talking and he just wanted quiet and silence.

Once the dishes were done, Makoto felt his mother’s hand on his wrist and he looked down at her with her kind eyes and soft smile. “You’re okay… aren’t you?”

Makoto saw his mother’s concern and he couldn’t pretend he was. Not when she asked so directly. “I… don’t know whether to come home,” he admitted and once it was off his chest, Makoto felt a sense of relief.

He was looking at the floor rather than at the green eyes of his mother which were so similar to his own. “Makoto… don’t give up yet… we’ll support you in whatever you do but… give Tokyo one more chance. You worked so hard to get there.”

A lump in his throat, Makoto only nodded and found himself wrapped in his mother’s arms, leaning down to hug her back.

“If you need to come home you are always welcome… Makoto…”

It was so comforting to be in his mother’s arms but Makoto broke off the hug and swiped his hand across his eyes. He wanted to tell her more but he couldn’t – he couldn’t explain Sousuke so he only smiled.

“I’m going to meet Kisumi… we bumped into each other earlier.”

Makoto felt a kiss on his cheek, the press of lips warm and gentle. “Have fun.”

Before he left the house, Makoto went back up to his childhood room and sat on the bed, staring at some of the posters on the wall. He thought about the years that Kisumi snuck into Makoto’s bedroom and the memories brought about a small buzz under the surface of his skin. He remembered the kisses, the playful nips and the unsure hands. He remembered how they’d fumbled removing belts and how their noses had knocked as they perfected techniques, how they’d rushed their grinding together and how their hands had been impatient. But then they had learnt and got better… a lot better and Makoto remember their last few times, their bodies entwined and their breath in pants and trying to be quiet as their parents and siblings slept down the halls. Makoto rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans and got up, grabbing for his old Iwatobi high school swim bag and finding inside his old legskins. He’d given up swimming competitively in high school as he’d never been _quite_ good enough and so many of his friends gave up the sport to pursue other things. So he looked at the legskins and bag with nostalgia as he saw the green stripes and he shoved them in, grabbed a hoodie and set off to meet Kisumi at the old swim club.

When Makoto had been young, he’d spent a lot of time at the swim club but in his teen years it had been shut down and only reopened when some local businessman had bought it and revamped it. He’d not seen the “new” swim club and when Makoto arrived outside he was shocked at the bright signs and glass lobby, all fancier than it had been during his childhood.

Kisumi was already there, a swim bag across his own shoulder and a track jacket that said Iwatobi Swim Club in white and blue. He smiled and saluted at Makoto’s arrival.

“Worried you wouldn’t come,” he said as Makoto joined him and Makoto cocked his head, confused about the comment. “You seemed a little down when we were at the park… maybe thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“No… I want to,” Makoto said and that prompted another smile on Kisumi’s face and he waved as he turned to the doors of the swim club.

“Follow me – privilege of working here, I get twenty four/seven access.”

With a wink, Kisumi pushed through the glass door and Makoto followed smelling the familiar tang of chlorine. It had been a long time since he’d swum and he was looking forward to it. He’d loving swimming as a child – especially in the pool. He did have an aversion to the ocean, something he didn’t explain to anyone but a few very trusted people, but he loved the pool. He loved that he could dive under the water and not hear and smell or think and he could forget about everything. He just hoped it would work to forget about Sousuke.

“The locker rooms are a _lot_ nicer than they used to be.”

Makoto could confirm that as soon as they walked in. He remembered the lockers that were falling off hinges and the marker pens covering the walls but they were new and clean and shiny. It looked totally different.

“A lot has changed,” Makoto commented as he dropped his bag and started to remove his hoodie. For a moment he felt self-conscious, remembering how Sousuke had looked at him but then he glanced over to Kisumi who was almost entirely naked, down to tight purple boxer briefs and Makoto looked away then and removed his own clothes, dropping them to the floor and reaching for his legskins, sliding them off and feeling a little bigger than they should. He guessed he’d lost weight and some of his former bulk in Tokyo. He seriously did need to eat better. He would have to tell Haru.

As he pulled out his towel to drape over his shoulder and leave at the side of the pool, Makoto suddenly heard a gasp and then he felt a finger poke at his hip without any care for his personal space. Kisumi had never cared for personal space anyway but it was odd after not being around him for a while. But the poke _hurt_ and Makoto looked down to see Kisumi eye level with his nautical star tattoo.

“Is it real?”

“Yeah,” Makoto replied, his hand scratching awkwardly at his arm and forcing Kisumi to step away.

“Woah… what does it mean?”

Makoto opened his mouth and shut it again. What did it mean? Well, to Makoto it meant he’d fucked up in Tokyo – that he’d let himself fall hard and fast like an idiot and had his heart broken.

“Nothing.”

Nothing was the safest answer and Makoto went with it as he picked his goggles out of his bag and Kisumi didn’t ask anything more as they got to the pool, their years of friendship making him aware that Makoto did not want to talk. After Kisumi’s poke, Makoto gently touched at the star and it made all the feelings come back but he dampened them down as he walked with Kisumi, glancing at his old friend and fuck buddy, his eyes lingering on his toned chest and his slim hips. Kisumi wasn’t built like Sousuke was but he was still incredibly attractive and Makoto had been lucky to have a friend like him. Lucky to learn how to touch and kiss and come with someone else. He needed Kisumi right now. He needed to forget about Sousuke.

The distraction was what he needed, Makoto decided and as they reached the edge of the pool, he dropped his towel and put his goggles on before diving in and swimming a few strokes free. He heard and felt the ripples of Kisumi’s entry to the pool and Makoto ignored him as he dived and did a full length, stopping only when he hit the wall, his fingers gripping the side.

It had been a while since he’d swum and Makoto felt his shoulders and legs ache as he completed lengths, Kisumi joining him for a few races and soon Makoto stopped, removing his goggles and breathing heavy as he leaned against the edge of the pool, his body not used to the strenuous exercise. He had to start working out or something again, he thought and made a mental pact with himself to start jogging or something. Kisumi was still completing a length and Makoto watched his head bob up and down as he swam breast stroke, finally arriving next to Makoto and stopping, his hair slicked back off his face and Kisumi’s eyes seeming even sharper and brighter with pool water on his eyelashes.

It was easy to lean forward, to let instincts take control and for Makoto to close his eyes as their lips met in a tender slow kiss, their mouths moving in a way that suggested they were re-familiarising with each other, re-learning how they did things together.  It was different to the kisses with Sousuke, none of the fire and the passion in Makoto’s gut but then he didn’t want that fire, didn’t want that need, he just wanted familiar and safe.

The kiss tasted of chlorine and when Makoto pulled back, his breathing gentle, he saw the small smile on Kisumi’s face and it was comforting and safe.

“Out of the water?” Kisumi prompted and Makoto agreed, pulling himself up onto the side and with Kisumi beside him, they sat on the edge, feet dangling into the pool water and kissed again. This time Makoto let his fingers run down Kisumi’s damp chest, following the ripples of water on his skin as he pressed their lips together with more firmness.

Kisumi was touching him too and Makoto jerked slightly at the first teasing skitters of fingertips. It was tentative at first but Makoto moaned when he felt fingers pinch at his nipples, the sound captured by Kisumi’s mouth as he felt his body respond to the stimulation. It was nothing like Sousuke – Makoto knew that, it was Kisumi, his old friend, the friend who he’d discovered his sexuality with – but he was still thinking of Sousuke as though he was burned into his skin.

To stop the lingering thoughts, Makoto pushed at Kisumi’s shoulders and they rolled together on the poolside, water dripping off their skins as Makoto straddled Kisumi and heated up their kiss, his tongue probing into his opened mouth. Kisumi bucked up, their swimsuits rubbing against one another and Makoto felt his arousal build in answer to Kisumi’s. He felt Kisumi trail his hands over Makoto’s back muscles, descending down to his ass and groping firmly, the move teasing and making his cock grow harder. Kisumi was all about the tease and when he pulled away from Makoto’s kiss, he dragged at Makoto’s bottom lip and smirked, a small chuckle from his lips as he moved his legs and then pushed and rolled them over, Kisumi ending up on top and looking down at Makoto.

Makoto looked up, his hands reaching up to touch at Kisumi’s side and he was haloed by the strip lighting of the pool as he smiled.

“Lay back, Makoto,” he said and Makoto did as he was instructed and closed his eyes as Kisumi’s kissed at his neck, laved around his nipples with his tongue and then seemed to follow the drips of the pool water across his abs and to the waistband of his legskins.

Kisumi had one finger teasing at the waistband while his other hand touched at the star and Makoto’s eyes flew open then. As despite his desire, the fact his body wanted what Kisumi was doing, Makoto pushed him away as he couldn’t do it.

“No…” Makoto mumbled as he backed away, fumbling for his towel and getting to his feet, using the towel to hide his erection from Kisumi. “I…” he started as he saw Kisumi’s puzzled expression, the hurt in his eyes but Makoto only shook his head. “I can’t…”

And with that, Makoto walked swiftly to the locker rooms, not looking back to see Kisumi and he heard a splash of water and the sound of swimming as he left the pool area, his heart heavier than it had been before as he’d hurt someone who’d always been there for him.

Because he couldn’t go there with Kisumi and there was a reason he couldn’t despite the pain he was currently feeling.

Because Makoto was in love with Sousuke.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody still with me?! Now let me start the repairs on the broken hearts...

Waiting at the train station in Iwatobi, Makoto rocked back and forth on his heels as he looked at the board and towards the direction the train would arrive in. It was late by only a few minutes and it made Makoto feel anxious. The train _always_ ran on time and Makoto frowned as he checked his phone and wondered if it was a bad sign. That he shouldn’t go back to Tokyo as it would be filled with bad luck but then he knew he had to.

He had to at least try _something_ with Sousuke. And he was determined to do so. All he was glad of if the train was late, the twins weren’t here as they were at school and their impatience would be much worse than his own.

His parents too had decided not to wave him goodbye and Makoto guessed that was a good thing too. He wondered if he hugged his mother one last time, whether he would rip his ticket in two and not even bother boarding the train, deciding to stay instead in Iwatobi where he wasn’t as hurt and nothing reminded him of Sousuke.

But then he was still hurt and he felt guilty about Kisumi. So damn guilty.

As if thinking about him brought him into reality, Makoto heard footsteps and turned to see Kisumi stood beside him, his Iwatobi Swim Club work uniform on and his backpack slung over his shoulder. Since Makoto had left him at the edge of the pool, he had been too embarrassed to call and apologise for… whatever. He wasn’t quite sure what he was apologising for.

“Sorry for the almost not sex” didn’t sound right and Makoto had started typing messages before deleting them. He felt like an idiot.

“Hayato said you were leaving,” Kisumi said as he sidled up next to Makoto, a hand scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly, “the twins…”

Makoto made a “hmm” noise in response as he wasn’t sure what words to use. It was pretty much the most awkward situation Makoto could ever recall being in as the last time he’d seen Kisumi they’d been hot, hard and horny and now they were both stood fully clothed on the Iwatobi platform as Makoto’s train kept on being so _damn_ late.

“It’s okay,” Kisumi said, “you’re not over the guy in Tokyo yet, right?”

Makoto dared to look up from the floor then and he saw the smile on Kisumi’s face and despite his embarrassment and how he’d left him, Kisumi still had that open and honest expression on his face.

“It’s… complicated,” he replied his voice small and he shrugged, “I’m sorry… for what…”

Kisumi cocked his head and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. “Naw… we were friends before and we’re friends whatever.”

Makoto felt Kisumi’s hand on his shoulder and he looked at the way he gripped onto his hoodie.

“He’s a lucky guy… work it out, ‘kay?”

A small smile crossed Makoto’s face and he nodded. “I’ll try.”

He could try – he’d fucked up big style but there was always a chance he could heal it and Makoto had a plan to try out. At least he might be able to find a way to get his message to Sousuke if he was blocking him and ignoring him.

The sound of the train arriving broke Makoto’s thoughts and Kisumi’s grip on his shoulder and his old friend winked and gave a salute. “See you around,” he said and Makoto waved back as Kisumi turned and walked off the platform leaving Makoto to board his train.

The train back to Tokyo was not as depressing as the journey to Iwatobi as Makoto did feel vaguely hopeful. Amazingly, he’d still not been fired and he confirmed with Nagisa he was on his way back and could work that night if needed and he ended up texting back and forth with his blond colleague most of the journey back. And when he arrived back in Tokyo, he realised he had missed the hustle and bustle of the city despite how much he had needed the break and the relaxing almost vacation of Iwatobi.

Taking the metro, Makoto stood next to a door and wrapped his fingers around the metal pole, looking up and down the carriage. He thought about that first time he’d seen Sousuke, the way he’d been unable to stop himself from checking him out and Makoto almost blushed at his own embarrassing attitude that first time and how far he’d come.

He also saw the copies of _Tracks_ being read and he picked one up as he left the station and made his way to the apartment he shared with Haru. As his plan was as dumb as the one that had started it all and so as he walked, he flicked through the free newspaper feeling the residue of the newsprint on his fingertips as his palms had felt sweaty from where he gripped the pole as they travelled swiftly underground.

There was the usual “funny” stories and spins on the news but Makoto went straight to that page he both hated and love in turn, the pink hearts bright and the print obnoxious as there was the _Rush Hour Crush_ page.

As he got to his apartment, Makoto’s face was still in the page, his eyes scanning over the day’s entry and he felt like he somehow had gone back in time as he thought about how he was going to word this message to Sousuke. Though this time it wasn’t to the anonymous Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed. It was to the guy he’d kissed, slept with and who had broken his heart. So it had to be good.

Arriving at the apartment, Makoto finally rolled up the paper and opened the door, walking in to smell Haru’s cooking but unusually there was the scent of frying meat lingering which seemed odd as Makoto had only really known Haru to eat fish. And as he pushed open the door he was even more puzzled when he saw someone else in the apartment he did not expect.

Haru was on the floor as he often was when he was working, large books open as well as his laptop and notes scattering over the carpet with food or tea perched on the coffee table. His working style mirrored Makoto’s and he was glad of it as it meant he could be as messy as he was naturally but among those notes was a guy with a ponytail and brightly coloured hair, his skin covered in tattoos.

“Ugh… am I...?” Makoto stammered and Haru looked up then from what he had been looking at – which had been a large piece of paper covered in photographs of the red light district and various fliers and stickers that Haru must’ve collected from the many bars.

Rin also looked up and his eyes narrowed sharply at seeing Makoto, a look that was almost in disgust and he wondered what Sousuke had told his friend. Probably everything. Probably that Makoto didn’t trust him or give him the time he needed and so he probably deserved that look.

“You’re back,” Haru commented blandly and then seemed to return to whatever the project was and Makoto took that comment as he guessed it was meant to and he escaped swiftly to his own bedroom, closing the door loudly behind him and sitting down on his bed, his hands suddenly shaking again.

Rin was Sousuke’s best friend and clearly hated him. Makoto had been hopeful after his realisation that he loved Sousuke – he’d been hopeful that with a grand gesture he may be able to fix what he’d broken but Rin’s look all but shattered that. There was no point in putting some dumb trite clichéd crap in _Tracks_ if Sousuke still felt like he had that night outside the karaoke club. No point at all.

“Fuck…” he mumbled as he pushed his bangs back from his face. He shouldn’t have come back, should’ve just stayed in Iwatobi. Should’ve just fucked Kisumi in the swim club and got a job at the grocery store.

But then there was a knock at his door and Makoto murmured a quiet “come in” completely surprised when it wasn’t Haru, it was Rin, cherry blossomed and shark tattooed Rin.

“Yo… come up to the roof with me.”

That was all the tattoo artist said as he turned and Makoto blinked, confused. After a few moments he followed and saw Haru was working again and Rin was nowhere in the apartment.

“What…?” Makoto asked and Haru gave a shrug.

“We’re working together… his tattoo designs and my graphic design skills.”

That did make sense but Makoto still couldn’t fathom how Rin and Haru had started talking or how Rin knew about the roof of their apartment building. It suggested that he knew the place better than just some casual visit and Makoto idly wondered if there was more to the situation than met the eye. But then he’d never seen Haru as remotely sexual so who the hell knew. He certainly didn’t as he left the apartment, locking up behind him and following the route to the roof.

When Makoto had moved in, Haru had shown him the way to the roof and it was a place Makoto had spent some time in during those first difficult weeks. As while it wasn’t like spending time in Iwatobi where it was quiet, where it was peaceful, where the sound of the ocean was never too far away, it did allow a moment of escape in an otherwise busy city.

Rin was smoking and looking over the edge at the streets below when Makoto joined him, making sure the door to the roof was left propped open so they didn’t get locked out from their complex. Standing next to Rin, Makoto got a big inhale of cigarette and wrinkled his nose and coughed and Rin chuckled at his response, throwing it to the floor and stubbing it out before he poked at Makoto’s collarbone with a firm touch.

“Fucking work it out with Sousuke.”

The words were punctuated with more harsh pokes and Makoto raised his hands in defence as despite the fact they were just done with Rin’s index finger, they did kinda _hurt._

“He’s been a grumpy asshole mess and _you_ are the only one who can make it better.”

Makoto managed to blurt out a “hnn” but it was as articulate as he got when he was faced with angry red eyes. And while Rin was considerably shorter than Makoto, he was still intimidating covered in ink and with his arms folded across his toned chest. Gaining some of his equilibrium, Makoto managed to speak in his defence from Rin’s onslaught.

“He won’t answer my messages or calls -”

“Yeah – well, you did ask Sei about him,” Rin said with a snort and a breath upwards that made one of his bangs blow in air, “and he’s stubborn and hurt… but he’ll get over it.”

Makoto raised one eyebrow to show his doubt about that as Sousuke had stonewalled him ever since the incident outside the club. Completely blocked him. But then he thought about his plan prior to the shock of Rin’s appearance in the apartment and he looked at his hand still covered in newsprint from _Tracks_ and his plan to use the _Rush Hour Crush_ page again.

His thoughts stopped when he felt Rin touch his arm, a gentle touch compared to the pokes he’d inflicted earlier. “Hey… I get it. Sousuke’s hard to get to know, hell, if we hadn’t grown up together, I’m sure as shit wouldn’t know anything more about him than you do. And fuck, he’s been hurt a lot of times but he likes you… _a lot_ so…”

Rin gave a shrug and let go, apparently preparing to walk away and back down from the roof.

“You love him?” Makoto asked, his voice shaking as he wondered whether this situation was even more complicated.

Rin turned and looked back at where Makoto stood. “He’s my brother. We took him in when… well, I’ll let Sousuke tell you that… and he was there when we lost my dad,” Rin said softly and Makoto noticed his fingers reach for the shark tooth pendant around his neck. The one that matched what Sousuke wore around his sometimes. “He’s an over-protective grumpy asshole with a fuck ton of baggage but he’s family. _My family,”_ Rin stated and he walked back towards Makoto, “and if you hurt him again, I’ll do more than poke you, okay?”

Makoto nodded to confirm he understood as Rin looked very serious, his eyes blazing and his mouth set in a determined line. Then he smiled, a charming smile that was nothing like the intimidating face he’d had a moment ago.

“Good… I’ll say goodbye to Haru and go. I got a chest piece in an hour…”

With a small wave, Rin left the roof and Makoto stood alone, the breeze ruffling his hair and he felt a small smile cross his face. If Rin thought there was hope then Makoto had to have hope.

As now he knew that he stood a chance of getting through to Sousuke.  

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

It was a pizza with everything on it. Loaded with meat and vegetables and even more cheese and it was far too much for Makoto to eat by himself. Makoto had only taken out one large slice, picking at the mushrooms and peppers rather than eating it as he waited in the pizza shop, his leg jiggling up and down as he watched through the large window for Sousuke.

Makoto didn’t know if Sousuke would show up. He had no guarantees but Makoto was hopeful his message in _Tracks_ had been received and he hoped that maybe with Rin’s nudging, Sousuke might just give him a chance to explain himself and apologise. It was all Makoto wanted. A chance.

The issue of _Tracks_ had been published the day before and the message was simple.

_Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed. I’m sorry. Meet me at the pizza place at 1.00pm tomorrow so I can explain. I miss you. Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses._

It was accepted for publication without a hitch and Nagisa had informed him gleefully that it had been discussed on social media, the story of Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed and Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses becoming some sort of tale of two fictional characters. It seemed they’d captured some people’s imaginations as it had been debated what Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses could’ve done to hurt Mr. Tall Dark and Tattooed. When Nagisa had shown him a few tweets, Makoto had almost wanted to throw up but then he figured no one knew it was him and Sousuke apart from their friends and the people knew nothing. It seemed most of them just wanted Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed to accept Makoto’s apology.

Sighing, Makoto looked at the clock on the wall – a novelty clock shaped like a pizza with pepperoni numbers –and then back to the actual pizza. It was 1.16pm. Sousuke was late. Makoto knew he was being hopeful and the most likely scenario was he wasn’t coming at all but he wasn’t letting himself be pessimistic and give up. He was sure Sousuke would’ve seen the _Rush Hour Crush_ page – he’d messaged him to tell him it was being printed and Makoto had also asked Haru to inform Rin of it so he could help. But he supposed no matter what he did or Rin did, Sousuke had to make the decision to come and accept his apology.

And no one but Sousuke could decide that.

“You want a drink?”

Makoto looked up and saw the owner of the shop, the friend of Sousuke’s who he couldn’t recall his name, and he nodded out of his reverie. Out of his depressing reverie. Makoto gave a half-hearted smile.

“Some water, I guess.”

As much as he would’ve loved some strong liquor or a beer, hell, even a fizzy drink with a plentiful hit of caffeine, Makoto opted for water to try and calm the butterflies in his stomach as he tried not to resign himself to the idea that Sousuke wasn’t coming. Not only that, he probably never was.

A few moments later, the guy arrived, pushing towards Makoto a bottle of water and then sitting across for him in the spot that was intended for Sousuke. Makoto didn’t make that point as it would only highlight how Sousuke wasn’t coming and he only thanked him as he reached for one of the slices of his own pizza.

“You know… after _whatever_ ,” he said, punctuating the “whatever” with a wave of hand and a mouthful of pizza, “Sou didn’t come outta his apartment for like three days. He called in sick for work and I hadda do all the damn deliveries and run the whole shop…”

Makoto frowned at that information. “Sousuke works _here?”_

The guy gave a small “yeah” to confirm and then took another bite before going back into his story. Makoto wanted a moment to process that Sousuke worked as a pizza delivery boy considering the amount of talent he had but he wasn’t allowed that.

“And so Rin and me… we decided we hadda make the idiot get outta his apartment but he wouldn’t let us in… so we broke down the door… We still owe him money for that,” he said, a chuckle on his lips at the thought of the broken door and Makoto couldn’t see how that was so damn funny. “He’s stubborn is what I’m saying… so damn stubborn…”

“And also here, Gorou.”

The voice came from behind and it sounded deep and ominous and Makoto looked up to see Sousuke for the first time since outside the _Penguin Club_. 

Gorou turned around to see Sousuke and Makoto could almost feel his glare from through the thick sunglasses that were perched on his nose. The hint was obvious and Gorou stood up, scratching at the back of neck and smiling apologetically.

“Just making conversation,” he said as he seemed to scuttle back to the kitchen, Makoto watching him leave rather than look closely at Sousuke as he sat down in front of him.

Makoto dared to look at Sousuke through his eyelashes, looking up at him shyly as suddenly being back in the same room together with how things were left between them was harder than he anticipated.

He watched as Sousuke removed those large black wayfarer sunglasses and Makoto could see even from the way he was watching from the corners of his eyes that Sousuke looked like he’d not slept properly for a while. Neither had Makoto. And last night he’d barely slept at all – after his first shift back at the _Penguin Club_ , all he’d done was stare at the ceiling in his bed, occasionally trying to sleep but being mostly unsuccessful in those attempts. As each time he’d drifted off, he’d woken up with a start, his stomach nauseous and his head thumping from over tiredness.

Daring to look up more, Makoto met Sousuke’s eyes, those blue that seemed to twinkle even underneath the cheap lighting of the pizza place and Makoto looked away to at his picked over pizza slice on his paper plate.

“You work here, huh?”

It was merely a conversation starter but Sousuke grunted and reached out for a slice, taking a big bite even though it had started to cool and was less appetising than it had been.

“Actually asking me?” Sousuke retorted and then it seemed like he realised how harsh his tone was as he sighed and Makoto watched him put down the slice and run a hand through his hair, a sign of awkwardness that was endearing. “I don’t mean… yeah, I do.”

Makoto thought it was a pretty neutral conversation topic and he dared to look more closely at Sousuke, taking in all the details he had forgotten in their time apart and he tried to give a small smile and cock of head even though he could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“I needed a job when we were starting out with the band and when I left it… I kept it. Pays the rent.”

Nodding, Makoto understood that and he picked for a piece of mushroom off his picked over slice.

“Plus I get free pizza and he doesn’t make me wear a dorky uniform like some places. Win win.”

Makoto smiled at the image of Sousuke in a pizza delivery boy uniform, suddenly feeling a little more at ease with him than he had previously. He still had the butterflies in his stomach but maybe not as many.

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said after a few beats of silence that seemed to reverberate around the pizza place. He even reached out his hand tentatively, unsure, across the plastic table, his fingers retreating suddenly out of insecurity as he didn’t know whether that action was too much.

Maybe it was. Makoto had plenty to apologise for as he remembered Kisumi and the way his lips had tasted of pool water and how hot and heavy they had got on the side of the pool. And he swallowed, his throat seeming dry as he looked up to see Sousuke staring at where Makoto’s hand was poised across the table.

“I know,” Sousuke murmured, voice raw and hoarse, “and I know I… struggle to tell people _things…_ but…I need trust with you if this - ”

“I kissed my ex,” Makoto blurted out, the guilt at the memory of Kisumi on his tongue making him say it without even consciously thinking about it. Sousuke only raised an eyebrow, his mouth opening slightly and Makoto continued to blurt out the sorry tale – returning home, the twins, the pool… the cool water on his skin and the way Kisumi had been so easy and reassuring and _there._

After Makoto finished speaking, there was the uncomfortable silence again and Makoto shifted in his seat as Sousuke said nothing. He had propped his elbows against the table, his chin resting on them and Makoto gave up on his shifting, reaching for his bag under the table and getting up to leave. He fumbled with his coat, his scarf, trying to leave in a “cool” fashion, trying to walk out the door like he was in control and his body wasn’t shaking and he wasn’t close to tears. He wasn’t going to cry as _damn it,_ the whole situation was Makoto’s fault.

Giving up with his clothing and fumbling, Makoto stepped to leave but found his body meeting an unyielding force and he looked up to see it was Sousuke. It was the first time they’d touched since the night that Sousuke had walked away and just being able to feel him, smell him, made Makoto wish he’d not been such an idiot.

“Was he better?”

Makoto heard the question but only looked into Sousuke’s eyes, his brain trying to comprehend what he’d been asked. He’d expected some anger – some kind of tirade but Sousuke’s voice was clear, level and calm, deep and oddly soothing.

He must’ve made a small noise that conveyed his confusion as Sousuke spoke again.

“Was your ex a better kisser than me?”

“Uhh…” Makoto stammered and then shook his head, “no… nowhere near…”

“Good,” Sousuke said, his head nodding, “come on… we’re going somewhere else. Gorou will be listening and all this will get reported back to Rin or whatever.”

With that Sousuke started to walk away and Makoto was drawn back to the memory of being stood outside the _Penguin Club_ , at feeling lost and alone and hurt. That rolling sick feeling in his stomach and he remembered how Sousuke hadn’t looked back. And this time he did, looked over his shoulder, those blue eyes sparkling and he gave a half smile that was unbelievably sexy.

“You coming, Makoto?”

Hesitating, adjusting his bag over his shoulder and his scarf around his neck, Makoto mumbled out a “yeah” before he followed, looking back to see Gorou stood watching and listening. Makoto wanted to ask more but Sousuke was already ahead of him, his strides long and his walk purposeful and Makoto caught up, joining him by his side.

“Where are we going?”

It was the dumbest of the questions Makoto wanted to ask – like more importantly, Makoto wanted to know whether he was forgiven or how Sousuke felt about him running into the arms of his ex but it was the most immediate question and Sousuke reached for Makoto’s hand, the feel of their fingers connecting electric and reassuring.

Makoto let himself be dragged through the busy lunch time crowds, down onto the metro and back up to Ginza, the wealthy shopping area of Tokyo that Makoto was aware existed but never visited. His eyes felt even more opened than in the red light district as suddenly Makoto was surrounded by mannequins wearing clothes that were more expensive than probably every property in the whole of Iwatobi. The department stores had elaborate displays, scenes of the beach and forests and other things and Makoto blinked as a woman walked by wearing high heeled shoes that were less a piece of footwear and more of a work of art.

It was at one department store they stopped and Makoto wondered why as he read the name. _Yamazaki._

He turned to see Sousuke looking at it, his arms now folded across his chest and he gave Makoto a sideways glance.

“My family name is Yamazaki. My family… own this and other stores around the country.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we finally find out about Sousuke's past. Sousuke's blunt comment at first might've come from a review from the lovely LoveKSB!

The Ginza district had been even more eye-opening to Makoto than seeing the posters for strip clubs and other such things in the red light district of Tokyo. It hadn’t helped that Sousuke had dropped a bombshell that Makoto was still trying to understand but he felt in a daze at the display of wealth and he only felt comfortable when they were back in a place that felt familiar to Makoto.

They had picked neutral territory – not the pizza place, not either apartments, not the rock club nor the _Penguin Club_ and so they were sat in Rin’s tattoo parlour, the sound of the tattoo gun reverberating and music as they sat in the small entrance to the shop surrounded by the posters of tattoos while Rin worked in the back.

Sousuke had bought coffees and Makoto had accepted it, sipping at the bitter liquid without flinching at all. They sat on the cheap pleather couches that lined the walls, Sousuke putting his feet up so that Makoto saw his new sneakers – teal and green coloured, his pose model-like, relaxed while Makoto sat hunched and awkward, looking down at the black and white tiled floor.

“Will Rin listen?” Makoto asked.

“He’ll be absorbed in his work. He’s got a sleeve.”

Makoto supposed he was meant to understand what that meant so nodded. He guessed Sousuke meant an arm but then Makoto wasn’t used to the tattoo language and he didn’t want to sound dumb so he only listened to the gun, the low buzzing sound that filled the two rooms.

There was silence between them but Makoto could feel Sousuke’s gaze on him as they sat in stalemate and Makoto guessed he should start the questions due to the anxiety in his gut. He did feel they had made some progress – the touching, the revelation about Sousuke and Makoto admitting his tryst with Kisumi but there was so much left unsaid and so many questions that needed answers to.

“You’re rich?”

Sousuke laughed, a deep rich sound and Makoto looked up, watching the motion of his body. “No. Disinherited.”

Makoto let his eyes widen as he took in that information and he saw Sousuke shake his head, moving to sit with his legs crossed rather than spread out so much. It allowed Makoto more space and he turned towards him, with one leg folded under him, the other dangling to the floor.

“I…” Sousuke sighed and he looked towards the walls, the floor, anything but Makoto, “my family are very traditional. And so a son that sucks cock was not something they wanted.”

The way Sousuke spoke was glib, light-hearted, some kind of attempt at humour but Makoto could see there was a shining in his eyes that suggested it hurt more than he had admitted in those words. Makoto didn’t know whether to press, whether to ask more, as he still felt like Sousuke was so far away from him – hiding and putting up some defence that he couldn’t get through. He couldn’t ask so all he could do was reach out, touch at Sousuke’s knee through the material of his black tight jeans, the fabric worn and soft.

Sousuke stared at that hand before he looked up to meet Makoto’s eye. “Fuck, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like… shit, like you _care_ so much.”

Makoto blinked at the way Sousuke said “care” like it was a bad thing. “It’s because I do _care,”_ Makoto retorted, using the same tone Sousuke had, “because I like you, because you keep only letting me get so close and I know I fucked up but Sousuke… let me in. _Trust_ me. Have some faith in someone who might even _love_ you.”

The words had spilled out of Makoto’s lips and were full of frustration and he felt a slight shake in his hands at the anger behind them. He was about to retreat, move back as he realised he’d even said the “l-o-v-e” word and it was far too damn early for that but Sousuke had hold on that hand, his big palm wrapping around Makoto’s shaking fist.

“You want to know? All of it?”

Makoto nodded, feeling the prickling of tears at the corner of his eyes that were out of some frustration rather than sadness. “Tell me, please, Sousuke.”

“I was fifteen, away at an Academy for gifted musicians… I fell in love with a guy. He… sent stuff to my parents. Pictures… shit like that. Said he’d out their son as gay if they didn’t pay him.” Sousuke shook his head as the pad of his thumb ran over Makoto’s knuckles. “They paid. They paid as it was better for them that it got hushed up than admit what I was. It was more important that the board never knew… that the press never knew than dealing with me.”

“Sousuke…” Makoto said softly and blue eyes looked up then, a small sardonic smirk on his face.

“Rin’s family took me in. I couldn’t… they wanted me to seek therapy. They wanted to change me, fuck it, so I ran away. Got my first tattoos. Became everything they never wanted. If they didn’t want a gay son, I’d fuck around, if they wanted me to fit into the businessman mould, hell, I’ll tattoo and pierce every inch of my body. If they wanted me to play the cello and be in a damn orchestra then I’d be a rock star. Fuck ‘em.”

The blurting out of everything seemed to exhaust Sousuke and he pulled away his hand, sat back and leaned his head against the wall behind him, his eyes looking up to the ceiling that had the same tiled black and white as the floor.

“Rin’s family didn’t give a shit about me being gay. They weren’t rich like mine but… they didn’t care. When Rin’s dad died… it was like I lost something too. It was… worse than when I was disinherited. Worse than when my father called me a disappointment and my mother just _stood_ there. Fuck… I threw myself into the band then, tried to make it happen, tried to prove stuff to my dad and follow my dream like Rin’s dad always told me to.”

“Why’d you give up?”  

“Because… I was doing it for the wrong reason. The day we nearly got signed, I walked into my father’s office and showed him what I was doing, that I was making a _success_ of myself even if it wasn’t what he wanted and he… still only saw the cock-sucking son who looked like a criminal.”

The noise of the tattoo gun had stopped and Makoto looked up as Rin was in the doorway, his client getting ready to leave, the music was still on loud enough in the back room to muffle the sounds of their conversation but not now they would be in the same room. Rin gave a small cock of head to indicate he was letting out the guy and Makoto watched as a large amount of money was handed over, as some friendly words were exchanged before a guy with bright blue hair left the shop, Rin now counting the money and storing it in a small metal tin as a weird tension filled the shop.

“I’m gonna lock down the shop,” Rin said, “you guys figured it out?”

Sousuke only grunted, unfurling his crossed legs so he could stand and Makoto watched him walk over to his friend, bump his shoulder and say something in his ear that Makoto couldn’t make out. The respite from the intensity of their conversation gave Makoto the opportunity to check his phone and Makoto saw a message from Nagisa asking him to work.

He wasn’t meant to be but then he’d missed so many shifts recently, the manager had asked him to pull extra if necessary and Makoto had agreed due to the fear of losing his income. He frowned at it, checked the time and knew he didn’t have long to get home and get changed into his work clothes before he now needed to be at work.

Makoto wanted to spend more time with Sousuke but then he saw the pain and exhaustion in those bright blue eyes and maybe they needed a break from the heaviness, from the dredged up pain of his past and so confirmed he could work. He glanced up after he’d sent the message to see Sousuke stood in front of him, Makoto’s distraction or Sousuke’s light steps making it so he didn’t hear him.

“Trouble?” he asked.

“I have to work.” There was a sign of disappointment in Sousuke’s eyes at that but Makoto only got his feet and shrugged. “Maybe it’s for the best. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

He was hopeful and his voice showed that even if it was laced with a small amount of uncertainty. Stood face to face again, Makoto had some reason to have hope and Sousuke had opened up to him a way that he hadn’t expected and then he felt Sousuke’s hand reach out, touch the hair at the nape of his neck, push him forward and Makoto felt the butterflies of anxiety blossom into something else entirely.

As their lips pressed together in a gentle way, Makoto let out a hushed gasp that allowed Sousuke’s tongue to press into his open mouth, Makoto’s tongue automatically meeting it and swirling and twining with it. It was a slow sensual kiss, re-learning each other and Makoto let his body move closer, becoming familiar with the way their groins aligned and bumped and how they chests pressed together as they fitted together in a way that Kisumi never had or never could.

“You’re all made up, huh?”

Rin’s voice broke up the romantic mood and Makoto realised the music had stopped and the harsh lighting was no longer on in the back room. It must’ve meant he had cleared up during their kiss but now, disappointingly, he was done. Sousuke ran the pad of his thumb over Makoto’s lips and Makoto couldn’t help letting his tongue peek out to lick at it, a move that made Sousuke’s eyes flutter and breath come out in a harsh gasp.

“We have more talking to do but… “ Sousuke replied to his friend, firing him a harsh glare over his shoulder.

But – there were plenty of them still. Makoto knew he had to fully explain what had happened between him and Kisumi and he still thought there were things Sousuke needed to say but there was some hope. More than that. As Makoto blushed as Sousuke stepped away realising he’d even said the “l” word, berating himself mentally for getting caught up in the moment. But that – another but – couldn’t be taken back and now all Makoto could do was leave with Sousuke and Rin, stopping outside the shop at Rin locked up, Sousuke reaching for Makoto’s wrist to drag him away from his friend so they could speak privately before they parted.

“I don’t know what this is, Makoto,” Sousuke admitted, his voice low, “but I’m glad you care so damn much.”

Makoto let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled. “Tomorrow… we’ll talk more. I… need to explain about my ex,” Makoto mumbled, his head ducking out of the embarrassment about his action. “And we need to work out if we can have… a future.”

The word future seemed so big, so broad and expansive and Sousuke didn’t answer the ominous statement. Instead, he reached for Makoto’s jaw, tilting his head up for a kiss, brief and sweet.

“Tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Makoto answered and with no more exchanges, no more words or nods or sighs, they parted ways, walking away in different directions.

And when Makoto looked back, he saw Sousuke was looking back over his shoulder too, their eyes meeting and when Makoto’s head turned forward again, he had a soft smile on his face as this time, Sousuke _had_ looked back.   


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very busy week at work so I don't know when I'll update again...Miss M is exhausted! *zzzzz*

Work was a haze. It was haze of mixing drinks and Nagisa’s questions and the sound of good and bad singers ringing in Makoto’s ears. Nagisa was his usual self and Makoto suggested at one point that his career path should change so that he could become a detective and interrogate criminals. He was so persistent it seemed a good option for the blond but that statement was deflected with another question and Makoto instead ignored Nagisa.

He had told his friend enough – that he and Sousuke _had_ met again and they had talked. He wasn’t going to break Sousuke’s trust again by sharing his story with Nagisa. Nor was he going to reveal who Sousuke was. He was sure Nagisa would do no harm, he was a generally good-natured guy and Makoto couldn’t see him doing anything to hurt Sousuke anymore. But then Nagisa talked a lot and did so with a carefree attitude that even Makoto, who was pretty much an open book, thought was too free and easy. So he didn’t say much.

Haru hadn’t said much either in their brief “bump” into each other in the apartment. He was going out as Makoto was leaving and their conversation had amounted to “left-overs in the fridge” from Haru and a “thanks” from Makoto. As he’d found some fried rice and vegetables with squid, Makoto had smiled as now that things seemed more resolved with Sousuke, he might actually start eating normally again and start to look after himself like he’d not been doing. Least Haru had done some of the looking after him that Makoto apparently needed.

He needed to talk to Haru, Makoto thought, as at least Haru wouldn’t talk and he could talk through everything and how he felt without judgement. Or perhaps some judgement but at least without fear of it being broadcast to the world. And to lose Sousuke’s trust.

Makoto was glad that it was nearly the end of his shift as he made a Jack Daniels and coke, as he was tired and distracted spilling some liquor on the bar and missing the glass entirely. He mumbled a “sorry” to the customer and poured another, cleaning down the bar with a rag once they’d disappeared, seemingly muttering under their breath some annoyance at Makoto’s seeming incompetence. He was tempted to say something – as despite the fact Makoto usually went with the “customer is always right” motto and was a generally good-natured guy, he felt annoyed at the petty mumbled comments. As Makoto _had_ rectified it. He _had_ poured another drink without question.

“Want me to beat him up?”

Makoto looked up then from where he’d been cleaning down the bar and he saw Sousuke leaning against the polished surface, a small smile on his face. The shock Makoto felt was probably easily read on his face as Sousuke raised one eyebrow in question to which Makoto’s answer was muttered under his breath.

“We said… tomorrow.”

“It’ll be tomorrow in less than ten minutes,” Sousuke responded with a hint of sarcasm and Makoto could only agree as yes, it was nearly tomorrow.

“I finish at 12:30am,” Makoto said and he could almost feel Nagisa’s excited bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet at seeing their potential romance turn out somewhat successfully. And Sousuke seemed to be glancing over Makoto’s shoulder at whatever Nagisa was doing. But he ignored that.

“I’ll sing. And get me a beer.”

Makoto nodded and then smiled broadly, finding a beer like he’d seen Sousuke drink before, opening it and passing it over. He watched as Sousuke handed over money, the way their hands touched, brief but perfect and Makoto’s eyes narrowed as Sousuke wrapped his lips around the beer bottle, the sight making Makoto flush, hot and flustered remembering how those lips had felt on his body, the memories on his skin. Maybe Sousuke saw Makoto’s blush as he shot a cocky glance over his shoulder as  he walked towards the machine, preparing to pick his song.

“Are you… together?” asked a voice, suddenly directly at Makoto’s ear.

Which was an impressive feat for Nagisa as Makoto was considerably taller than his blond friend but it appeared Nagisa was stood on a box to whisper.

“I’m not sure…” Makoto said, his voice far off as he watched Sousuke.

Watched him joking with the DJ who helped run the karaoke night and the main stage as he picked his song. As he did so Makoto’s eyes scanned Sousuke’s body and the way his muscles seemed to flex in the thin vintage material and he felt a thrill of anticipation he’d not felt since the misguided night with Kisumi. But it was different. Kisumi was about familiarity, about it being easy and Sousuke… was something else entirely.

When the girl prior to Sousuke finished, a long note held and her voice finally trailing off, Sousuke hopped onto the stage and Makoto leaned against the bar, his elbow on the shined surface and his chin in his open palm. Nagisa flashed a smile his way at his inattention and served the only waiting customer as Makoto listened.

The song Sousuke had chosen was still in the same rocky vibe he always seemed to prefer. Or maybe it was what suited him. The deep timbre of his voice, the resonance and pitch but whatever the reason, it was a rock song with a slight melancholy edge and Sousuke seemed to be singing it from somewhere deep inside. Makoto didn’t want to be clichéd but if he’d ever heard someone singing from their heart, Sousuke was right now and while Sousuke wasn’t really looking at him often, Makoto still felt it was somehow for him.

As much as Makoto wanted to leave as soon as Sousuke was done, he needed to complete his shift and Sousuke finished his beer, sitting at a table near the stage and watching the other singers, occasionally offering a wave and a wink in Makoto’s direction. It was only half an hour longer that Makoto had to work but it was a torturous half an hour where he seemed to pick all the wrong bottles and spend his time apologising. It seemed he’d become a flustered mess and even Nagisa had noticed, checking he was okay to which Makoto confirmed he was. If he’d not missed so much work, Makoto would’ve left early but he knew he was being scrutinised and he more than deserved that after the amount of missed shifts.

When it finally did draw to a close, he waved at Sousuke who downed whatever was left in his beer bottle and Makoto went to grab his hoodie from the lockers, throwing it over the vest and white shirt combo and when he returned Sousuke was actually talking to Nagisa and Makoto was worried about the conversation. Very worried.

“Nagisa tells me we have fans.”

 Makoto blinked in confusion before remembering the fact people had been debating their relationship on social media and he nodded. “Yeah…so I hear…”

Nagisa was about to explain when Sousuke interrupted him, saying that he needed to walk Makoto home and Makoto didn’t dispute that as they left the _Penguin Club_ and started walking together. It wasn’t _too_ far away to Makoto and Haru’s apartment but it was far quicker to take the metro. However, it seemed that Sousuke wanted to walk and Makoto could perhaps figure out why. It was a cold night but there was no bitter wind and even through the bright city lights of Tokyo there were some stars visible. It wasn’t like Iwatobi where an evening stroll would reveal the beauty of the night sky, the stars shining and twinkling in constellations but it was still peaceful as their strides matched and they walked comfortably alongside one another.

“I…” Sousuke started and Makoto glanced over. Once they’d stepped outside, Sousuke had put a black and grey slouchy beanie hat on and he had a thick chunky scarf, the two keeping him warm and looking effortlessly stylish and Makoto smiled, burying his nose into his hoodie. “You over this… ex?”

“Kisumi,” Makoto said so Sousuke knew his name. “Yeah… me and Kisumi are friends. We grew up together, our siblings play together and it… it was with him I understood that I liked boys. That it was okay to. That first time we kissed… well, it made me feel _normal._ ”

Makoto laughed softly and grabbed for the hood of his sweater pulling it over his head to alleviate some of the chill from his ears. He remembered that first kiss, they must’ve been twelve or thirteen and while other boys had started noticing girls, Makoto had started noticing how he appreciated the dip of the “V” of other guy’s hipbones and the way his classmates muscles rippled when they ran. It would’ve been scary if not for Kisumi, if not for that first kiss, hurried and sloppy and very _very_ bad but Makoto had to be grateful for his open, honest friend and he still was.

“He’s important to me and when I went back… after us… he was there like he’s always been,” Makoto continued and then mumbled, “like he always is… but I don’t love him as anything more than a friend.”

The end of his sentence hurried out and he heard Sousuke grunt softly in answer.

“What about you and Rin? You seem… close.”

“We’re like brothers… but yeah, things happened once or twice.”

Makoto looked at Sousuke then, seeing his face in profile in the gleam of the streetlights they passed by.

Sousuke shook his head and met Makoto’s eye. “It was a long time ago, Makoto. It was around the time I was getting back at my dad and we knew Rin’s dead was dying… It never went very far and it never felt _right,_ you know? But sometimes it stopped things hurting for a while.”

“And you’re still friends?”

“Always will be… and nothing more… we just forget the whole jacking each other off thing.”

There was a smile on Sousuke’s face and Makoto decided he liked it, liked it enough to grab for Sousuke’s arm and drag him forward, their lips meeting and sliding together, their kiss slick and open mouthed with tongues and nips of teeth. The memories of Kisumi needed putting to bed, as did any recollections of times with Rin or with the mysterious guy who’d betrayed Sousuke so Makoto kissed with a heat and fervour and lust he’d not known himself capable of. He didn’t care that it was cold, the move of their mouths was hot enough as they pressed their bodies together, hands grabbing clothes and holding on for dear life.

When Makoto pulled back, he felt the glassiness of his own eyes, the way his mouth was wet from both of their saliva and he saw Sousuke’s eyes droopy and content, the twinkle of lust as they looked at each other.

“Am I seriously a better kisser than Kisumi?” Sousuke asked.

Makoto nodded and pecked at Sousuke’s wet lips, licking at them before he backed off again.

“Maybe I need to find out if I’m better at hand jobs -”

Sousuke’s hand covered Makoto’s mouth then, stopping him from completing the sentence. He responded by licking his tongue across the palm, twirling the tip teasingly and he heard Sousuke groan at the sensation. The hand was then removed and fierce lips were back on Makoto’s, the kiss making Makoto moan helplessly and hold on tight to Sousuke’s shoulders.

The cold of the night was gone there was only the heat of lust, thrumming through Makoto’s skin and it was not like the poolside with Kisumi – it was deeper, a need that Makoto couldn’t control as he kissed back with the same ferocity.

“Stay the night… with me,” Makoto whispered when their kiss stalled and a breath was needed.

A hand went to Makoto’s cheek, the touch gentle and Makoto leaned into it, his eyes closing at the sensation.

“Yeah… I want us to forget everyone else… tonight it’s just us.”

Makoto opened his eyes and nodded. There would be no more talk of pasts and histories, no exes or betrayals and with lust filled impatience, they made their way back to Makoto’s apartment, Makoto sincerely hoping that Haru wasn’t home.


	26. Chapter 26

Thankfully, Haru wasn’t home when Makoto stepped into their shared apartment. He shouted out for Haru and listened but there was no sign of him having returned. No sneakers in the doorway, no messenger bag and no light nor sound coming from his room. He walked to Haru’s bedroom to see the doorway ajar and the bed empty and he then looked towards Sousuke who was removing his sneakers and hoodie by the door. There felt something right to Makoto seeing Sousuke in his apartment and that was difficult to articulate.

It felt like new territory – some form of deeper trust developing between them and he couldn’t help smiling as he walked back over to Sousuke. His pace was slow and Makoto realised then in that moment how truly bone-achingly exhausted he was. There had been the excitement in the cold, in the streets, under the hazy glow of street lights but now he was in the heat and warmth and security of his home, albeit, his temporary Tokyo home, Makoto didn’t feel the desire and lust. He felt something else.

As he reached Sousuke, Makoto wrapped his arms around him, and instead of lifting his head for a kiss, he nuzzled into the material of Sousuke’s t-shirt, burying his nose into the soft fabric and breathing him in. Sousuke reciprocated, his arms around Makoto’s body and the cold seeped out of their bodies in their combined warmth.

“Sousuke…” Makoto murmured softly, “do you mind if we… sleep?”

It felt so juvenile – like he was asking Sousuke for a sleep over or something else that was ridiculously cutesy and he almost blushed at his own idiocy. But this was the first time since they’d met, in the whirlwind of the _Rush Hour Crush_ page that Makoto felt like he could relax, breathe and rest. The intensity had abated for once and it felt easy... simple. 

“Fuck… I need sleep too,” Sousuke mumbled and Makoto felt his nose in his hair as though he too was breathing him in. “I don’t think I’ve slept properly in… forever.”

The forever part was an exaggeration but Makoto got it – he felt the same and when he pulled back to look Sousuke in the eye, he saw how those dark circles around those blue eyes but also the sparkle in them and Makoto smiled.

“I’ll show you my bedroom. There’s food in the fridge – Haru cooks.”

Leading Sousuke to his bedroom felt odd as Makoto, when he’d imagined this moment, it had all been lust filled clothes being flung on the floor and being pushed up against the wall and this was very sedate. Boring in comparison. When he opened the door, Makoto suddenly remembered the chaos of his room and how he’d left it before he’d gone to work. Sousuke's place had been small but Makoto had an impression that there was a place for everything and thus Sousuke would be offended by his untidiness.

“Ugh… I’ll move some things,” Makoto offered but Sousuke only chuckled.

“It’s fine. Honestly. We can get to the bed, right?”

Makoto nodded and kicked at some clothing, moving it out of the way a little and clearing a path.

“You can borrow something to… sleep in…” Makoto offered but as he was offering, Sousuke had chosen that exact moment to remove his shirt, the gesture distracting as Makoto let his eyes wander over Sousuke’s torso, over his tattoos and pectoral muscles, over his abs and he couldn’t help but be drawn to certain images on his skin. The lotus blossom. The water. The koi he’d never noticed before. He took it in as Sousuke threw his shirt randomly on the floor and started to unbuckle his belt and jeans.

“I’ll sleep in my boxers… if that’s okay?”

Makoto nodded, a small smile on his face. “I’m too tired to jump you.”

With a small snort of amusement, Sousuke removed his jeans, Makoto then starting to remove his own work uniform and letting it hit the laundry basket, overflowing with clothes, rather than leaving them randomly on the floor. He needed to do laundry, he needed to food shop, he needed to do so many domestic things and get his head back into school, but Makoto would think about that all soon. Not now.

Stripping down to his own underwear, Makoto decided not to bother with his usual baggy sleep shirt over his boxer briefs and he looked over his shoulder to see Sousuke was staring at his back, his eyes sharp and narrowed.

“Like something?”

Sousuke scratched at the back of his head, the gesture endearing to Makoto and then shrugged. “You know I do… but tonight we’re just sleeping, right?”

“Yeah,” Makoto murmured, “the bathrooms there if you want to…”

The offer was accepted and Makoto was glad of the brief moment Sousuke was out of his bedroom. He wanted to check whether he had dirty clothes hidden in the covers of his bed and he also wanted to check that the orca toy the twins had given him to “hug on the nights you miss home” was not in the covers either. He then straightened out the sheets a little.

If he’d known Sousuke was going to stay over, if he’d known they’d be together here, Makoto would’ve prepared better but it was all he could do and he sighed and went to the bathroom, stopping in the opened doorway as he watched Sousuke wash his face, brushing his hair back from his eyes.

“You can use my toothbrush,” Makoto offered and he gave a half-hearted smile. “We’ve shared enough bodily fluids…”

The reference wasn’t lost on Sousuke who gave a smirk back in response and he grabbed for the brush, Makoto watching the weirdly domestic scene. When he’d seen Sousuke stood on the platform, Makoto had thought it was just a stupid crush, something he wasn’t prepared for and not anything that would turn into a relationship but watching Sousuke in his bathroom – his large form hunched over the sink, his body mostly naked there seemed something right and Makoto stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Sousuke from behind and looking at them both in the mirror.

Sousuke looked confused, the toothbrush in his mouth loosely but then he dropped it as Makoto gently ran his fingers across Sousuke’s bare chest, touching one of the parts of his many tattoos.

“Why the lotus?”

It was close to his heart, the lotus, and Makoto couldn’t help wondering. He knew enough about Sousuke to suspect some of the thoughts behind how he looked but not everything.

“You think it has meaning? You know, some of these were just Rin practising.”

“I know,” Makoto said replied, his fingers then reaching towards the whale shark that traced his shoulder and arm.

Sousuke sighed. “The lotus was because… they start out at the bottom of the pond, in the mud and then eventually…” Sousuke stopped and laughed. “Shit, it sounds so corny.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Eventually they become this beautiful thing. I wasn’t born in mud… I was born in this place where I was supressed and so…”

“You’re waiting to bloom,” Makoto finished as he could clearly see Sousuke’s awkwardness.

“Sounds like a cheesy douche thing.”

Meeting Sousuke’s eyes through the mirror, Makoto shook his head. “What about the other’s?”

“Which ones? I thought we were going to sleep,” Sousuke replied, a teasing tone to his voice. “I think you’ve already figured out I have a lot…”

“True,” Makoto replied and he let go, letting Sousuke move so he could brush his own teeth, Sousuke leaning against the counter as Makoto completed the task, his eyes far away and distant.

“I guess there’s a story behind them all. Maybe one day I’ll tell you them.”

Makoto tried to not spit water and toothpaste all over the place at Sousuke’s words – his voice as far away and distant as his eyes had been. “I’d like that,” Makoto replied, wiping at his face and then leading the way back to his bedroom.

It did feel ever so slightly awkward as they navigated the still messy bedroom that was Makoto’s habitat and all their previous sleep overs had ended up in passing out due to exhaustion or drunkenness. So they needed to negotiate the sleep arrangement. Makoto’s bed wasn’t _that_  big and both of them were tall and broad so it took a small amount of time aligning limbs and getting bodies in place before Makoto dared reach to turn out the light.

As soon as it seemed they were both situated, Makoto turned it off and moved a little closer to Sousuke, pleased when he shifted and Makoto shifted in turn so they ended up spooning, Makoto feeling Sousuke’s body around him and Sousuke's face buried in his shoulder.

Desire did rumble under the surface then, the touch of nearly naked skin, close and perfect, but Makoto also felt so exhausted that he barely thought he could manage to stay awake much longer and so he merely lay back and revelled in the touch, their legs now entwined.

“The star...” Makoto mumbled sleepily, “you said get the nautical star.”

“The star means a lot… like you said how lost you were in Tokyo and I thought… you know, maybe it would guide you, help you find your way…” Sousuke’s voice sounded just as sleepy and Makoto could feel his lips move against his skin. “And… there’s other meanings but…”

Sousuke yawned and Makoto didn’t press anymore, the need to sleep making him drowsy especially in the warmth of Sousuke’s arms.

“No one made me feel like this before,” Makoto said, his exhaustion almost making him drunk and if he’d been more awake, he was sure he would’ve made a mental note to hit himself for his cheesiness.

“Hmm?”

Words seemed no longer possible for Sousuke as the “hmm” was grunted out, low and throaty, barely resembling language and Makoto elaborated, finding where Sousuke’s hands were resting and twining their fingers together.

“Safe.”

It was really too hot in the bed. Makoto was more used to spreading out and having one leg out of the covers at least, and really, Makoto normally would’ve wanted to sleep as far away as possible from someone rather than snuggling in close but this night was different. Maybe it was the cold from outside, maybe it was because they’d talked but Makoto didn’t want to move a muscle – he wanted to stay with his legs tangled up in Sousuke’s, with Sousuke’s heavy breathing against his skin and he wanted Sousuke’s arms around him, comforting in the solidity.

After the nights of uncertainty, guilt and regret, the comfort of Sousuke in his bed was all Makoto needed to sleep completely peacefully, his breathing levelling out and his mind drifting off, his restlessness gone in the security of being with Sousuke. And the knowledge he’d not fucked it all up as he’d d thought he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you were all expecting but I needed them to talk a little bit more... but I guarantee the next chapter will be 100% smut! ;-P


	27. Chapter 27

Makoto woke up far too hot. For a moment he was unsure of the reason and then he realised there was something heavy across his legs and he turned his head as he figured out it was Sousuke’s thigh. Considering Makoto’s bed was pretty small they had managed to both sprawl in their sleep and Makoto smiled as he saw the way one of Sousuke’s arms was dangling from the bed as well as one leg. It didn’t look particularly comfortable. But then again, they’d both been so damn exhausted that it didn’t matter. Makoto guessed they would’ve fallen asleep anywhere last night and he was glad they’d made it to the bed.

He shifted a little, trying to extricate himself from Sousuke’s body – not because he wanted to but because the bathroom was required and he moved Sousuke’s leg with a delicate push. Sousuke responded sleepily, a grunt that was barely a noise and when Makoto escaped the heat of the bed, Sousuke seemed to spread out his limbs making best use of Makoto’s bed.

Makoto paused for a moment, looking down at Sousuke in his bed and he let a smile cross his face. He could see his messy hair, his tattoos and one leg sticking out from the covers and Makoto marvelled at how this guy had ended up in his bed – the long convoluted story of love in a big city.

He stepped out of his bedroom, checking once again for any sign of Haru. His roommate had had always had a habit of being particularly quiet and so Makoto did expect to see sneakers in the door or some sign of Haru. But there was none.

Somewhat relieved though a little confused, Makoto went to the bathroom and then tip-toed back to the room. Sousuke was still asleep so Makoto took the opportunity, returning to the bathroom and turning the shower on, stepping into it once it was just warm enough, discarding his boxer shorts on the floor.

It felt like sweet relief, the water dripping down his body and Makoto closed his eyes as he just stood in the spray, relaxing into it rather than bothering to wash himself. He was enjoying the water, the simple pleasure when he heard the slight hint of movement, turning to look over his shoulder to see Sousuke who was taking off those tight boxer briefs – Makoto noticing the Superman pattern now he wasn’t so exhausted – and a few seconds later, Sousuke stepped in too.

“Morning,” Sousuke murmured as Makoto felt his body behind him, Sousuke pressing his front into Makoto’s wet back. “You could’ve woke me…”

Makoto let a small gasp leave his lips as he felt Sousuke’s naked body against his own, the very prominent hardness of an erection nudging his ass cheeks. He leaned back into Sousuke’s body further, flexing his hips and he felt Sousuke respond, grinding his cock against Makoto’s slick skin.

“You always left me in bed at your place…it’s payback,” Makoto answered, his voice breathless as Sousuke’s big hands reached around his body, fingers teasing at Makoto’s nipples, pinching them. Makoto moaned his encouragement and Sousuke leaned his head into the crook of Makoto’s shoulder, kissing at his slick skin as he let his other hand wander.

It took far too long for Sousuke’s hand to wrap around Makoto’s cock and by the time it did, Makoto was bucking back shamelessly into Sousuke. The touch was electric and Makoto jerked his hips forward into Sousuke’s slick hold, the move of his hips imitating fucking and ensuring that Sousuke’s trapped cock was being stimulated by their slick moves.   

Bucking together, Makoto felt close – close from just a hand on his dick and he turned his head to attempt a rough kiss. It was hard to kiss in their current position but Makoto was not changing it for the world. Sousuke was now pumping his cock firmly, his strokes from base to tip, and his thumb was teasing at the slit perfectly when he reached the tip, Makoto trembling at the stimulation. The other hand was still at Makoto’s chest, his nipples being circled and pinched and abused and Makoto knew he was moaning constantly but so was Sousuke. As while Makoto was using his own hands to keep upright, his fingers gripping the tiles, he was letting his hips slide and he could feel Sousuke’s big hard cock pressing against his ass, sliding between his cheeks and Makoto was grinding back into him as Sousuke continued to jerk him off.

The kiss was sloppy, teeth clattering and tongues peeking out to lick. The shower water dribbled between their mouths and Makoto only pulled back when he felt his thighs tremble, orgasm overwhelming him, barely able to stand up straight from the high of Sousuke’s touch.

“Sou…suke,” he panted out as he closed his eyes, his hips jerking as he reached climax, his cum staining the tiles briefly before the water washed it away. Makoto dared crack an eye open after the white heat of the initial high had stopped wracking through his body and he moved his hips again to feel Sousuke still hard against him.

With a forceful push back, Makoto freed himself from Sousuke’s hold, turning in the small space and grabbing for Sousuke’s wet hair, dragging him for a kiss full of soul and fire and _need._ He ran his fingers over Sousuke’s toned and wet chest, stopping at his hipbones and he dragged Sousuke’s bottom lip between his teeth before he fell to his knees, the small space making the move less elegant than he would’ve liked but still that didn’t matter as Makoto wrapped his lips around the head of Sousuke’s cock.

He felt the water from the shower against his back but Makoto ignored it as he took Sousuke into his mouth, his tongue trailing the sensitive underside and his hand going to the base, stroking where he couldn’t take him in. Makoto felt hands in his hair, a hand on his shoulder, the grip tight and he would’ve smiled if not for the hard cock lodged in his mouth.

He could hear Sousuke’s moans, sexy and deep, reverberating around the tiny bathroom, echoing off the tiles and it encouraged Makoto to suck harder, to make Sousuke come hard and scream his name.

Bobbing forward, he used his cheek, his tongue, applying suction and then backed off so that only the head was between his lips. He looked up through his eyelashes, meeting Sousuke’s eye and he let Sousuke thrust his hips in small increments, fucking his mouth gently but firmly, Makoto reaching to hold onto Sousuke’s firm ass. Makoto couldn’t maintain eye contact and he closed them, moaning around Sousuke’s cock, enjoying the firm solid feel of Sousuke. It felt so good to know the pleasure he was giving Sousuke and when he felt Sousuke’s hips jerk with a more erratic move, Makoto looked up again to see Sousuke’s head thrown back, his eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth as he came.

The force of Sousuke’s climax shocked Makoto but he managed to swallow, sucking on Sousuke before he withdrew, wiping a wet hand across his mouth and taking a deep breath.

His body was trembling and with Sousuke’s help, Makoto got to his feet, meeting his lips again in a slow sensual kiss that tasted of water and Sousuke.

“I’m glad Haru isn’t home,” Makoto mumbled when they parted, the shower water starting to feel cool as they stood.

Sousuke only “hmm’d” and pressed a series of kisses across Makoto’s jaw and neck, the attention making his arousal build despite the recent orgasm.

“The waters getting cold…”

The answer to that was a small bite to Makoto’s collarbone before Sousuke stepped back, nodding and with a few teasing touches, they left the shower, grabbing for towels and drying off themselves and each other. Makoto offered to make breakfast as Sousuke towel dried his hair, it sticking up at angles adorably and Sousuke smiled.

“I need coffee.”

Makoto grinned. “I guessed… but we don’t have it. I’ll buy some if you stay over more often.”

Haru did the food shopping and was a pretty healthy guy so the options were not what Makoto would’ve chosen but despite Makoto’s lack of domesticity, he was able to make some simple rice porridge and find some additional sides from Haru’s leftovers. He would certainly be repaying his roommate soon. He would make sure of that.  

Coffee on the other hand was something they were sorely lacking in and tea would have to do. Makoto completed the tasks and Sousuke was dressed when he was done. There was a slight disappointment at seeing him clothed again as Makoto stood in a t-shirt and boxer briefs but as Makoto laid out the breakfast on the table in the living room, he felt Sousuke’s hand against his back, sliding down to cup his ass and Makoto figured perhaps clothes would not last too long.

Breakfast was eaten, tea was drunk but Makoto found himself repeatedly distracted, rice dropped from chopsticks. The playful mood included feeding each other and Sousuke's gropes and Makoto couldn’t help teasing back, his fingers slipping under Sousuke’s shirt, reaching for nipples and tweaking, revelling in the sound of Sousuke’s little gasps. It was nothing like the moans Makoto had got in the shower but he was beginning to learn all Sousuke’s little signs – how to play his body and soon the remains of breakfast was being forgotten as Makoto crawled into Sousuke’s lap, knocking his empty cup onto the floor and pressing his lips to Sousuke’s firmly, slipping his tongue inside and tasting him deeply, drinking him in.

Sousuke responded, his fingers gripping tightly at Makoto’s hips and their bodies began to grind together, the friction of Sousuke’s jeans reawakening Makoto’s cock, it hardening as they moved. There was certain laziness to their grinding, the urgency of their earlier sexual release dampening down some of lust filled need. If only some of it as when Sousuke bucked up just _right_ Makoto was barely able to stop his loud shout, surprised at the pleasure circulating up his spine.

Their mouths attached, connected, their bodies in unison, they barely noticed the noise and it was only when Makoto heard a throat being cleared did he have enough sense of mind to break away and look up seeing both Haru and Rin in the apartment.

It had been Haru who had coughed in an attempt to get their attention. Rin was just smirking, his arms folded across his chest and he raised one eyebrow.

“We interrupting something?” he teased and Makoto marvelled at Sousuke’s ability to both grab and aim a cushion at his friends direction, Rin dodging it otherwise it would’ve hit Sousuke’s target.

“I’m just picking up some sketches… we have a meeting,” Haru explained.

Makoto nodded and moved off Sousuke’s lap, pulling down his t-shirt in a subtle attempt to hide his erection which Sousuke helped by offering him a pillow. He met Haru’s blue eyes for a moment before his friend went into his room, the sound of things being thrown about heard before Haru returned clutching a large sketchbook. Rin had kept his hands in his pockets during the awkward interlude and looked around the apartment, conspicuously not looking towards them. Maybe he was aware if he said something else or stared, Sousuke would throw something that would be considerably more painful than the cushion.

“I’ll be gone until after lunch,” Haru said, his face mostly impassive but he inclined his head in Makoto’s direction telling him all he needed to know  - that they were alone again and could continue.

Makoto gave a smile despite knowing he probably looked embarrassed and cocked his head. “Thanks… Haru.”

With a salute and a wink in Sousuke’s direction, Rin left without another sarcastic word and once the door was closed, Makoto breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sometimes people have sucky timing,” Sousuke said, a smirk on his face.

Makoto got to his feet, ignoring the mess of their breakfast they had made and he offered his hand to Sousuke.

“Let’s go back to bed.”


	28. Chapter 28

Removing Sousuke’s clothes had not taken long, the jeans and shirt dropping to the floor as soon as they were safely in Makoto’s room. They’d kissed and groped their way across the apartment, knocking into walls and doors and furniture but not caring as they focused on each other’s lips and mouths, their tongues colliding and slipping together as they fumbled their way to the bedroom.

Makoto shrugged off his own t-shirt, shimmying out of his underwear seconds later. There was no point in pretence – no point in drawing it out and undressing each other slowly as there was a feeling in the room that was hard to articulate. Lust, yes but more than that and once they were both naked, bodies close, chests and groins aligned, Makoto broke off from Sousuke’s mouth briefly just so he could look at Sousuke’s face. Look at his flushed cheeks, his eyes that were clouded and lust filled and his lips moistened by their kisses. His hair was still stuck up at angles from its rough drying and Makoto ran his fingers through it again, addicted to the simple pleasure of feeling strands between his fingertips and then he dove in for another kiss, their lips meeting in tender sensual kiss.

The fire of the shower encounter seemed gone and there wasn’t the same level of impatience. There was the need and want but it was without the grasping and the forceful nudges and pushes. Makoto liked the pace as he pushed his hips forward, their cocks sliding against one another deliciously and he used the leverage of his move to force Sousuke back towards his bed.

A few steps and Sousuke’s legs must’ve hit the bed as he stopped, the kiss stalling as Sousuke sat down and then slid back onto the messed sheets, Makoto following when Sousuke’s reached out to him. Makoto straddled Sousuke, their mouths connecting again, tongues seeking out tongues and hands reaching for each other’s hands.

Makoto ground his hips slowly, rolling them into Sousuke’s and the sensation was electric and _enough_ in that very moment, the touch of naked skin against naked skin intoxicating. So intoxicating that Makoto felt breathless, so breathless that he needed to breathe.

He backed off, sat back on his heels and looked down at Sousuke who gave him the smallest smile, his big hands reaching to Makoto’s side and running down them before he rested them at his hips.

“Fuck me.”

Makoto blinked, his mouth opening in response but no words coming out. He knew he should respond but his mind had gone blank. It didn’t help when one of Sousuke’s hands wandered, grasping Makoto’s cock and pumping him a few times slowly.

“Makoto…” Sousuke whispered as he leaned up on his elbows, “fuck me.”

Gasping from the torturous moves of Sousuke’s hand, the grip perfect, he nodded, his “yes” breathed out as he reached for that hand to stop the touch.

“I need…” he murmured and Sousuke nodded, his fingers stopping the sensual strokes as Makoto left the bed, fumbling in his top drawer for the necessary supplies.

Grabbing them, Makoto threw them on the bed beside Sousuke who grabbed for lube, raising his eyebrow when he noticed it had been opened before. Makoto wasn’t stupid and inexperienced so he had bought condoms and lube just in case – it was just the condom packet that remained unopened, the lube he had used on his own…

“Masturbation,” Makoto explained as Sousuke handed the tube back over, the slight twinkle in those blue eyes seeming to enjoy the slight awkwardness Makoto was feeling. “I’ve not since… my ex.”

It didn’t feel the right moment to be bringing up Kisumi and he saw a brief flicker in Sousuke’s eyes that passed a moment later as Makoto climbed back on the bed, connecting their bodies one again. Makoto was sure Sousuke had exes – not just the boy who’d tried to blackmail him – and that thought did send a white hot feeling rolling in his stomach but he ignored it as he was leaning down for another heated kiss as he opened the tube, slicking up his fingers with dexterity he barely felt capable of.

Somehow accomplishing the task, Makoto trailed his mouth from Sousuke’s  lips so he could mouth as his jaw and then his throat, licking and nipping at the skin as he went. His mouths wandering was replicated by his fingers as found the sensitive skin underneath Sousuke’s balls, spreading some there before Makoto let his finger slip to Sousuke’s entrance, his tip skimming around the edge of his hole. He felt Sousuke grunt and Makoto looked up from where he had been licking at Sousuke’s clavicle.

“Keep going,” Sousuke said, his voice raw and Makoto did, sliding a finger inside Sousuke, feeling the heat and tightness, the sensation making Makoto’s own cock throb.

He hadn’t done this in so damn long and with Sousuke… it was overwhelming him. Sousuke with the ink that trailed his body. Sousuke with those kind eyes and that small smirk. Sousuke who smelt of Makoto’s soap. Sousuke who Makoto… was in love with. And so Makoto rained butterfly kisses all over Sousuke’s chest and abs, licking along the lines of his muscles and he thrust that finger in and then out, feeling the slight loosening and the subtle gasps and moans coming from Sousuke’s lips.

Makoto grabbed for the lube again, applying more and he removed his finger to insert another, Sousuke making a noise that almost sounded like a whine when he was empty.

“Soon…” Makoto soothed and he leaned down to press a kiss to the head of Sousuke’s cock before he let both fingers reach to Sousuke’s hole, skirting the rim before slipping inside.

“Fuck,” Sousuke hissed and Makoto worried for a second, sitting up as he did not want to hurt Sousuke but as he was about to withdraw, a hand was wrapped around his wrist, stopping it from moving. “Keep going… I want you.”

Makoto nodded and slid them in further, the prep slow and agonising for both of them but it would be worth it, Makoto knew even as he saw the beads of sweat developing on Sousuke’s skin, Makoto licking a bead on his throat, tasting him as he scissored his fingers, opening Sousuke carefully and slowly.

Time had seemed to stop as it all took too long but also not long enough. Once Sousuke was ready, Makoto added a third finger as he licked at the underside of his cock, enjoying feeling Sousuke tremble underneath him. It seemed he was trying to stop himself from losing control but Makoto heard the grunts and pants, the gasps and moans and he loved each one as he knew it would be soon. Soon until he was inside Sousuke. Soon until they were joined.

Panting, sweat on his own face, Makoto reached for the condom packet with trembling fingers, opening it and carefully rolling it onto his cock. Sousuke watched the act and he spread his legs wider, offering himself as obviously as he could. Carefully, Makoto spread lube over the latex and then grabbed for one of Sousuke’s legs so it rested against his shoulder. His cock nudged at Sousuke’s hole and then Makoto flexed his hips, the head slipping inside slowly as he thrust his hips forward.

He pulled a little way back before he pushed in again and Makoto tried to keep his eyes open to see Sousuke’s expression but it was hard to. Hard when the feeling of tight warm heat was overwhelming every sense of his body, his nerves tingling, alive with the pleasure. He pressed in until he was fully inside and Makoto groaned loudly once he was sheathed as he felt so connected to Sousuke. His whole body was trembling from the sensation and when Makoto opened his eyes, he saw Sousuke illuminated by the morning light, his arms above his head and his eyes closed, his mouth open in pleasure. It was incredibly sexy but more than  that… Sousuke was beautiful. And _his._

Makoto bent down for one brief swipe of lips while Sousuke adjusted and as he moved back he couldn’t help but whisper “I love you.”

It was barely words – just a sigh on the breeze but then Sousuke reached out, grabbing for one of Makoto’s hands. He brought it to his mouth and kissed at Makoto’s knuckles and he said “I love you, too.”

It was whispered, words shared in private, alone but they were said. And unable to say anything else, unable to do anything else but _feel_ Makoto pulled back his hips before snapping them forward, thrusting deeply into Sousuke’s body. It was unbelievable how it felt as they moved together and Makoto knew he was probably being louder than usual as he panted out, as the sweat ran into his eyes, as he fucked Sousuke slow but steadily into his bed sheets.

Sousuke wasn’t passive but then Makoto never expected that, he pushed into all of Makoto moves, flexing his hips to drive Makoto deeper, swearing loudly when it was clear Makoto had hit prostate and Sousuke was seeing stars.

Whenever Makoto heard that “fuck” whispered, he repeated the same flex to hear it again, Sousuke’s needy gasps turning him on like no one ever had. It felt so natural, their pace meeting each other’s and when Makoto started to feel his own cock demanding more speed, it seemed Sousuke needed it too, their bodies rutting and rocking together faster.

The bed rocked and Makoto wondered if his cheaply bought frame could take the power of their fucking but it would – it had to as he started to slam into Sousuke with force, his balls slapping against Sousuke’s ass at each deep thrust. Sousuke’s hands had grabbed for Makoto’s biceps and his leg had ended up around Makoto’s waist and their thrusts were becoming uncontrollable, jerky and fast, both of them reaching some ecstasy as they rocked the bed.

Makoto reached for Sousuke’s cock, it slick from pre-cum and he pumped at it, jerking Sousuke’s big cock hard and fast as his own twitched, release starting to whiten out all his senses.

Sousuke rocked his hips up perfectly, his cock sliding between Makoto’s fingers and Makoto felt his own dick being squeezed by the tight heat of being inside Sousuke. The clenching around his cock sent Makoto over the edge and he thrust jerkily and deeply, finally coming with a loud drawn out moan, his voice raw and cracked.

He remembered Sousuke even in his euphoria, pumping his hand as he slumped forward, feeling the stickiness of cum on his fingertips as Sousuke gasped out his climax moments after Makoto’s own.

Unable to move, unable to do anything but bask in the afterglow, Makoto buried his head in Sousuke’s shoulder, breathing in the sweat from their exertion as he felt his body thrum from orgasm. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to walk for a while but Makoto didn’t care. Not when Sousuke wrapped his arms around him, rubbing circles on his back and Makoto almost purred to show his content as he nuzzled at the slick sweaty skin.

They stayed that way until Makoto knew he had to slip out and tie off the condom, reluctantly doing so and then throwing it in the trash can he found hidden underneath some books. Sousuke moved gingerly from his position, making himself more comfortable in the bed but not before grabbing some tissues to wipe off the mess on his stomach and chest.

His task done, Makoto walked back over to the bed and joined Sousuke, accepting the non-verbal offer to lay on his chest. As he lay there, Sousuke played with Makoto’s hair and Makoto let his eyes close as he listened to Sousuke’s heartbeat.

“I meant it,” Sousuke said softly, followed by a low chuckle, “I love you even though I really didn’t want to…”

Makoto propped himself up then. “I love you too even though I didn’t want to,” Makoto replied and he saw Sousuke’s expression and Makoto laughed too. “You were meant to be just a fling. Some stupid thing through the _Rush Hour Crush_ page.”

“And I’m not?” Sousuke teased.

Smiling, Makoto returned to his position on Sousuke’s chest, his fingers tracing some ink. “No… no you’re not.”


	29. Chapter 29

It had been a long time since Makoto had worn a full suit. Yes, his work uniform was meant to be formal but this was different. He’d borrowed the suit jacket from Haru which meant the sleeves were a little short but then Makoto didn’t want to buy something he really didn’t need. Especially when his work pay had been meagre the past month due to the Sousuke based distraction.

He toyed with the cuffs as he waited outside the high rise building, Makoto unsure if this was the most stupid idea ever. He pretty much thought it was and he remembered how Sousuke had felt when he’d tried to get information out of Sei but this was different. This was something Makoto needed to do not as much for Sousuke but for himself. He needed to meet that man who had so destroyed his son.

The headquarters of Yamazaki Inc. was large and imposing and Makoto idly wondered about the large tall skyscraper being some form of compensation but then he schooled his features and walked through the revolving door, walking into a lobby of marble and glass.

It was so bright inside the lobby that the light shone awkwardly on his glasses and Makoto adjusted them prior to walking over to the reception desk, the sound of his shoes squeaking on the marbled floor.

The reception desk was all chrome and shining, manned by three women wearing headsets behind white computers answering calls. Makoto stood and waited until one raised an eyebrow and he sidled towards her.

“I have an appointment with Mr. Yamazaki. Tachibana.”

Makoto was impressed with himself that his voice didn’t shake when he said those words as really, he was nervous to be here, to be in such a place and he was even more nervous to meet Sousuke’s father. The man who had pretty much destroyed so much of Sousuke. But he wanted to do this.

“Makoto Tachibana?” she asked.

“Yes… it’s at 10.30 am.”

She nodded and then handed a tablet for him to sign in on and a small visitors badge for him to pin onto his suit jacket. Makoto did so and then she gave him instructions to take the elevator to the 23rd floor and go to the reception desk there – a personal assistant would meet him and instruct.

Makoto thanked the girl and walked over to the elevator, fiddling still with the cuffs of his suit and the visitors badge and his glasses as he needed something to do with his hands. Once he was inside the elevator, the noise of the cheesy muzak reverberating around the metal, he felt for the flyer inside his jacket pocket, bringing it out and unfolding it as that was why he was here.

He’d gotten the appointment via Rin. There was no way he would’ve got one otherwise. Rin had begrudgingly done it when Makoto asked as it seemed Rin knew that Makoto’s intentions were for the best. Even if Sousuke was likely to be a grumpy idiot about it all. Rin and Sousuke had been friends long enough that he knew Sousuke’s family even though Rin hated their guts on Sousuke’s behalf for all that they’d done to him. It meant when he’d called they’d agreed the appointment. Maybe it showed that they cared. Rin had said he doubted it.

The flyer didn’t say much – it only had a faded image of Sousuke, his name and the time and date, and some tattoo patterns around the edges. Images of lotuses and koi. The flyer had been a joint venture between Rin and Haru and looked far more flashy than a standard flyer for a guy with his guitar. And Makoto was glad of that. It too looked good on a poster and Makoto had stolen one to put in his bedroom, Sousuke trying to steal it back and telling him it was embarrassing to see it when he stayed over, but Makoto was not relenting. As even when Sousuke wasn’t in his bed, Makoto could open his eyes and see him stood, an acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder and his eyes pensive and distant. The very image of brooding and sexy.

The “ping” of the elevator made Makoto look up and he saw he’d arrived at his floor. He stopped staring at the flyer and instead folded it again and put it in his pocket as he made his way down a long corridor lined with art and other expensive looking collectables.

At the end of the corridor was a large imposing door and outside that was a small desk with a young woman with light brown hair sat behind it. She looked up as Makoto approached, smiling and nodding.

“He will see you in five minutes if you’d like to take a seat… would you like water?”

She offered everything so politely but Makoto declined. He just wanted to see Sousuke’s father and be gone. He’d planned on going to Sousuke’s place as soon as he was done and listen to him practice and probably some heavy making out at least prior to work tonight so he hated the stalling. He imagined it was the consequence of being a rich important man – the fact he could keep everyone waiting.   

Fiddling again with his suit cuffs, Makoto didn’t take a seat, instead, he wandered around the small waiting area and looked at the pieces of art on the walls trying to think of how the hell he was going to word this.

He didn’t think just walking in and introducing himself as Sousuke’s boyfriend would work but then he wasn’t wanting to spend much time with Hideo Yamazaki as he had an irrational hatred for the man that seemed almost impossible for Makoto. He wasn’t used to disliking people nor being angry but Sousuke’s father produced those feeling in him and Makoto couldn’t help digging his fingernails into his skin as he thought about the meeting that was about to take place.

“He’s ready…” the woman said and the voice distracted Makoto from angry thoughts.

Makoto nodded, adjusted his suit and glasses one more time before he followed the personal assistant to the office of Hideo Yamazaki. He swallowed as he entered as it was as ostentatious as Makoto expected – large desk with engravings with a fancy looking computer on top as well as swords and art hung on the walls. There was a photo frame on his desk but Makoto was almost positive it would not feature Sousuke and as he got closer it was confirmed, the image featuring a beautiful middle aged woman who had Sousuke’s eyes. It was clear she was Sousuke’s mother.

The man didn’t look up as Makoto walked towards him, instead, he was staring at some papers and ignoring him. The woman had closed the doors, the noise audible in the otherwise silent office and that was when Sousuke’s father actually bothered to look up.

“I expected Matsuoka,” he said stiffly as he met Makoto’s eye and Makoto didn’t answer for a second, sat staring at the man who had so royally fucked up his son just because Sousuke didn’t “fit” into the conventional and stereotypical mould. “I expected perhaps he wanted to get money for my son or something…”

Makoto had felt nervous regarding this encounter and those nerves quickly evaporated due to the dismissive way Yamazaki senior talked. He could see some of Sousuke in the man – he was tall, broad shoulder and probably fit and toned underneath the navy blue suit. His eyes, though, were dark and harsh hidden behind thin rimmed glasses. They had nothing of Sousuke’s warmth and Makoto couldn’t see where that lazy smile came from – that droop of eye and quirk of lips that Makoto so adored.

“I’m… Sousuke’s boyfriend,” Makoto said, his voice firmer than he had intended it to be.

“You’re here for money then… you plan to blackmail me?”

The response almost made Makoto recoil as he couldn’t believe that a man who had just met him could assume the worst. Makoto felt his hands shake but instead of submitting to the harsh stare and the harsher words, he grabbed for the flyer, bringing it out of his pocket and unfolding it.

“No. I’m here because your son is trying to repair the damage that you did to him and start again. This is his show. He’s talented. Come and see him if you want.”

With a confidence he wasn’t feeling, Makoto threw down the piece of paper on the desk, glad it landed on the wood rather than ending up on the floor due to his unsteadiness. Makoto then turned without another glance at Sousuke’s father, not wanting to give him anymore time as he started to leave the office.

“Your name?”

Makoto heard the question, the smooth and authoritative voice and he stopped and looked over his shoulder. He saw the man with his fingers steepled, his chin resting on them and the flyer had been unfolded, the image of Sousuke on the shining lacquered desk.

“Makoto Tachibana.”

There was no more conversation then as Makoto pushed at the door, leaving without looking back even though he felt the stare on the back of his neck. It was a cold stare, one that raised goose bumps on his neck and it made Makoto wonder what sort of childhood Sousuke had had. He doubted it would be like his own full of love and fun.

Leaving the headquarters of Yamazaki Inc. felt liberating and despite the cold, Makoto removed the suit jacket and undid the tie as he made his way to the metro and to Sousuke’s place. He texted Rin on his way, letting him know that he’d left the flyer and little else – he didn’t need to make the red-head angry. He was pretty sure he’d want to visit the man himself and give him a piece of his mind.

While Makoto travelled, the anger began to seep away replaced by the anticipation of seeing Sousuke as know it was different. They’d confessed their love, they were constantly staying at each other’s places and they were _together_. It was exciting and different and a new territory for Makoto – a true proper relationship.

The way to Sousuke’s from the metro was so familiar and Makoto walked quickly as he held the suit jacket. He didn’t need to knock on the door at the apartment, using the key he’d been given and when he arrived, Makoto closed the door softly as he saw Sousuke was practicing. It had been all he’d been doing recently apart from his job at the pizza shop and spending time with Makoto and Makoto smiled as he watched Sousuke play.

As Sousuke was nothing like his father – not just because of the tattoos or the way he looked but because he was singing softly, his eyes closed as his fingers strummed the acoustic guitar and it sounded like his soul was on display for all. Makoto smiled as he put down his jacket, left his tie and walked towards Sousuke. As soon as Sousuke heard his footsteps, he looked up and smiled, those sparkling eyes crinkling in the corner.

“Keep going… I wanna listen,” Makoto said as he took a seat on the fold out bed as Sousuke sat on the chair.

“You sure?” Sousuke asked, a small laugh on his lips, “you’ve heard it all so many damn times.”

Makoto nodded and smiled in return. “I don’t mind.”

Relaxing, Makoto started to undo the top few buttons on his shirt, removing his shoes and folding his long limbs underneath himself so he could be comfortable as Sousuke began to play again. And listening to Sousuke play his songs, made Makoto forgot about the encounter with Sousuke’s father and the feelings of anger it had brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a few people have asked me - there are now three chapters to go!


	30. Chapter 30

The bar was packed. They’d actually even stopped people from coming in as it would be too many people in such a confined space. Makoto didn’t let Sousuke know that and no one else did. He wasn’t nervous as such but Makoto had noted the definite change in Sousuke’s personality – he was focused and quiet, pensive in the run up to his debut show and so Makoto was letting him do what he needed to do to prepare for his performance. Makoto knew better than to question – he wasn’t a creative type and he knew musicians could be temperamental. He was sure Sousuke would be no different.

Makoto remembered the first night he’d visited this place – that first eye opening experience and now he was pretty well-acquainted with the red light district and Sousuke bunch of tattooed and cool friends. He was even stood beside Rin at the bar, Rin who was watching Haru from across the room with narrowed eyes and in what was meant to be a subtle way but was not. Nitori – Ai, his apprentice, was chatting to Momo, the bartender behind the bar and suddenly Makoto felt a weird belonging that he’d not felt in Tokyo previously. He glanced over to where Rei and Nagisa were stood and he realised he’d made his “group”, his friends and Makoto had managed to make a life in his new home. And it was no longer lonely and scary in the city. It was right. It wasn’t Iwatobi. It wasn’t “home” but it was near enough.

Ordering another drink, a light beer, Makoto then made his way over to Haru who was stood behind a small table selling t-shirts that he and Rin had designed. It was decided that Haru would stand behind it, the t-shirt displayed artistically and prices next to them, as Haru wasn’t exactly the party type and Makoto’s friend had been quite happy to agree. It gave him a purpose without having to get too involved. Makoto smiled as he saw the designs and the label – Sharkbait – and he planned on buying a few to support his friends new business venture. There was one that featured nautical stars in various colours and he told Haru to keep it aside for him.

Standing with Haru briefly gave Makoto something to do as while Sousuke didn’t seem nervous, Makoto was. He knew what it meant – he knew it was a big deal for Sousuke not only to return to music but to do it alone. Makoto was glad to see his old bandmates present – Sei was even there who gave him a small wink and smirk but Makoto had ignored it.  He still thought Sousuke would punch his old friend one day  - but it didn’t need to be today.

It wasn’t like the bar had a true backstage but he knew Sousuke was preparing back in the office and Makoto did want to go see him, wish him luck and give him a kiss but he knew that might be more of a distraction. He knew Sousuke needed to be calm and getting hot and heavy prior to the show might be a bad idea. There would be celebrations after and Makoto let a little smile cross his face.

“I don’t want to know what you’re thinking about,” Haru said, his voice full of dry sarcasm and Makoto gave a small shrug.

“And I don’t want to know what Rin’s thinking about you when he looks over.”

Haru only snorted in response and it was barely heard above the sound of talking and music in the bar. Before anymore conversation could be had, the music cut off and Sei bounded towards the stage with long strides, jumping up and grabbing the microphone. The bar suddenly became impossibly noisy – even more so than when there was music playing – as the crowd seemed to know what it meant.

There was a palpable excitement about Sousuke’s return and Makoto couldn’t help smiling about that – that people still remembered his old band and his old songs. It was that excitement that was being shown at this moment and Makoto felt an odd pride in Sousuke. That he was giving it a shot.

“Now… you all remember how awesome this guy used to be and he’s now decided to go it alone so please put your hands together for Sousuke!”

The enthusiasm from Sei was infectious and Makoto joined in the clapping and cheering as Sousuke appeared from the back, his acoustic guitar slung over his shoulder as he got up on the stage. Makoto let his eyes wander over the crowd and the friends in it he knew. Haru only softly smiled, his hands clapping together lightly whereas Rin was wolf whistling and cheering loudly. Nagisa was overly excited as per usual and Rei seemed to be analysing all of Sousuke’s moves. It was funny to see the different expressions and Makoto then returned his gaze to Sousuke who looked effortlessly confident as he adjusted the microphone to his height as Sei slapped him on the back.

“Hey,” Sousuke said finally once he’d adjusted the stand and moved his guitar to a position where he could play it. He looked around the bar that was in darkness apart from the stage lights and Makoto guessed that was probably a good thing as he couldn’t see the expectant faces and bright eyes.

Makoto couldn’t help admiring Sousuke, the tight grey jeans with the rips, the black t-shirt with the thin teal stripes tight across his chest. He could see those tattoos, the hundreds of meanings and Makoto knew a few more of those now due to all the nights they spent in bed together, talking and laughing and fooling around. He’d never know them all but he could take them in under the bright lights.

Sousuke didn’t say anything else, he only started strumming the guitar, the gentle refrain shushing the crowd into a stunned silence and when the introduction was done and Sousuke began to sing… Makoto was sure no one said a word.

As everyone just watched, just listened, the rawness of Sousuke’s voice going straight to the heart and Makoto felt awed to see Sousuke like this. Like he’d never thought he’d see him again. Passionate – his eyes closed and his voice breathy into the microphone. Even when he sung the “hmms” and “yeahs” of the song, they had meaning behind them and Makoto kept one hand curled around the beer bottle as the other played with the cuff of his shirt. He wanted to react more but somehow all he could do was watch and sing along with the words he knew, feeling everything Sousuke sang.

He played some familiar songs, some cover versions and soon the crowd became more lively, joining in with Sousuke and helping him sing some of his old songs. It was weird to be a part of it, the energy and Makoto felt that energy in his own veins, a grin on his face as he watched it all happen.

Rin kept cheering loudly and Sousuke at one point told his best friend off – “yo, Rin, stop being an excited five year old, huh?” – which caused everyone who knew Rin to laugh loudly and the redhead to fold his arms across his chest and look grumpy but it was funny. And it showed Sousuke was relaxed and enjoying the show. Which was most important to Makoto.

It was when Makoto walked away from Haru to get some water, the heat of club making sweat form on the back of his neck and on his lip, that he realised there were some people who didn’t fit into the place at all present. He noticed Sousuke’s father first – they’d found a table as far away from the stage as possible and it seemed they’d probably camped there when the main bulk of the crowd had decided to stand in front of the stage. As Sousuke’s father stood out – the broadness of his shoulder and his sharp eyes hidden by glasses. But then Makoto figured it was Sousuke’s mother beside him, something about Sousuke in her expression as she watched her son, her head being held up by her hands as she gazed on.

Makoto didn’t know whether to go say something but then he felt a pair of cold eyes and Hideo Yamazaki nodded. It was the smallest nod of recognition but Makoto offered a head tilt and smile in return. He hoped they saw Sousuke as Makoto did – the guy behind those tattoos and he hoped they realised how he deserved more than to be a shame to their family. That Sousuke was more than they dismissed him as.

He asked for water and Momo handed it across with a large smile. “He’s really gonna do it this time… I can feel it. Concerts and fangirls… think you can take it?”

Makoto could see that – he could see that there would be fangirls from the way some of the crowd looked at him. Plus Makoto was more than aware of that sexy smile, of that wink and the way his body looked. He was sure that would gain more than a few fans. And Makoto was sure that if Sousuke wanted that he could go as far as he wanted.

“I’m sure I can… if it’s what he wants,” Makoto replied as he would be there every step of the way.

The last song was approaching and Sousuke seemed at home on the small stage, smiling at the crowd and relaxed. It was pleasure to watch and Makoto was smiling broadly when Sousuke thanked people for coming to his show.

“This is my last song…” he started and the crowd shouted their disapproval to which Sousuke shrugged and smile, “hey…don’t worry, tonight was fun, I’ll be playing again soon.”

The crowd went crazy at that – people clearly loving Sousuke’s return and the potential for more.

“And this song… this song is just a little something I wrote for Makoto… the guy who believed in me, who stood beside me when I was a moody asshole, who without I wouldn’t be here right now. The songs called _Rush Hour Crush_ and it goes a little something like this.”

It was not something Makoto had heard before and he listened closely to the lyrics as Sousuke sung. He could feel Sousuke’s glance on him at times, that gaze burning through him and Makoto heard how “they met on one boring day, waiting for the metro going their own ways,” and how “that meeting was something so simple and strange, weird how something so small could make such a big change”.

Makoto tried not to blush when he heard the lines about “Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses with a smile that nobody surpasses” as it was both cheesy and cute, Sousuke giving a small cock of head to acknowledge the cliché in some of his words.

It didn’t matter if it was cheesy and cliché as Makoto had never had a song written for him and with Sousuke’s voice, it was so beautiful and poignant. And by the final run through of the chorus, he was mumbling along with the lyrics badly, cheering loudly when Sousuke finished and thanked everyone before making a quick departure off the stage. As soon as Sousuke had got off the stage, he was mobbed by the crowd and Makoto tried to make his way to towards Sousuke, battling through the heat of bodies and the press of hands.

He managed to get through, managed to be face to face with Sousuke once again, and without caring about the crowd and the fact Sousuke’s traditional parents were somewhere in the bar, Makoto threw his arms around Sousuke’s sweaty neck. Sousuke smiled, that small droopy smile and Makoto could see the dampness of his hair and the sparkle in his eyes and he pressed his lips to Sousuke’s, soft and gentle, his eyes closing and in that moment it was perfect and just them.

It was a brief moment and when Makoto backed off he felt Sousuke’s hand on his jaw as he leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

“There are people I need to talk to… continue this later?”

Makoto nodded and when they parted he realised who those people were exactly. As Sousuke brushed his hand over Makoto’s shoulder and then walked towards his parents.

He watched, afraid he was about to see Sousuke’s dreams shattered once again but he saw an awkward hug between mother and son and an even more awkward handshake between Sousuke and his father and Makoto let a small smile cross his face at the small attempt made. It wasn’t repaired, that family relationship, but it was something and that had to be enough.

 

   


	31. Chapter 31

"Sorry," Makoto offered as he sat next to Sousuke on the beach. "The twins can be a little… excitable."

Sousuke laughed, looking down at once had been a white shirt but now had food and juice stains on it. And messy handprints. “It’s okay. I’m sure I can live without it.”

"Yeah," Makoto murmured as he looked back towards the ocean and ignoring the wreckage of Sousuke’s clothing. He’d had to borrow some shorts of Makoto’s as his suit pants had been soaked by the spillage and the way Sousuke was dressed now was in sharp contrast to the way he’d arrived at the Tachibana house. Though actually Sousuke in brown shorts, a stained white shirt with the sleeves rolled up seemed more "him" than the suit and tie he’d arrived in.

"Why’d you wear a suit?" Makoto asked, leaning his head against Sousuke shoulder and smelling sickly sweet fruit juice and some salty pork broth as well as the scent of Sousuke’s skin underneath it.

"I thought… I’d make a good impression. Hide some of my ink."

Smiling, Makoto nuzzled into Sousuke’s neck and brushed his lips over his pulse. “My parents don’t care.”

"Hmmm," Sousuke replied distractedly as he moved his neck indicating for Makoto to keep kissing, "yeah, I know but you can understand how I view parents and tattoos. Remember they still think I mutilated my body."

Sighing, Makoto pulled back and reached instead for Sousuke’s hand threading their fingers together. It was true Sousuke was at least speaking to his parents but it wasn’t smooth sailing. Sousuke had made it very clear he wanted nothing from them money-wise and that had confused them. It seemed like Sousuke didn’t speak the same language to them but there was an attempt to heal. Not much but some. Maybe one day there would be reconciliation but Makoto doubted the Yamazaki’s would ever be truly a “family”.

"I can’t believe you told them about my tattoo," Makoto said with a laugh.

Thankfully, Sousuke had not mentioned the alcohol and the passing out but that’s what had excited the twins to the extent to make most of the food from the table end up down Sousuke’s front and in his lap. His parents had been a little shocked but non-judgemental and it had been a relatively painless experience. Less painful than admitting his sexuality when Makoto had arrived the day before. But apparently that was not surprising. It seemed they knew more about Makoto and Kisumi’s relationship than Makoto thought.

"I can’t believe your parents mentioned the noises you used to make when your ex stayed over."

Makoto blushed then, elbowing Sousuke sharply. “I thought we were being subtle.”

Sousuke laughed. “You were fifteen - being subtle when there’s sex involved is impossible.”

While Makoto was tempted to deliver another elbow to the ribs, he relented and nodded. “True… And least they like you.”

"What can I say?" Sousuke teased, "I’m a delight."

Snorting and nearly choking, Makoto then managed to turn the unattractive noises into a chuckle. “You? Mr. Grumpy Asshole as Rin says…”

"Oi! Don’t bring that douche into this…"

"Yeah?" Makoto challenged, his eye brow raising. "How you gonna stop me?"

He knew what challenge he’d issued and Sousuke responded by tickling at the spot at Makoto’s neck and upping the stakes by following it with a few direct hits to Makoto’s sides and ribs. Makoto tried to fight back, aiming for the spot under Sousuke’s knee but Sousuke stopped that by launching himself at Makoto and pushing him down to the sand, using his body to stop Makoto from responding.

Pinned down, Makoto bucked up his hips, playing as dirty as he could and he could hear the groan that left Sousuke’s due to the brief touch of groin and groin. The hands that had been tickling suddenly changed their intent and Makoto shivered when fingertips brushed over his hipbones and ran up his sides underneath his thin t-shirt. The kiss that accompanied it was light presses, little licks as there was a hesitance due to the fact it was torture for them. There was no way they have sex tonight in the Tachibana house and so to do more than the mildest of making out would be just painful.

It didn’t stop Makoto though as he grabbed for Sousuke’s hair, pulling him down for a more determined kiss as he flexed his body underneath Sousuke’s confident touch. Neither wanted to stop, that was clear but Sousuke pulled back, sitting back on his heels and taking a few deep breaths.

“Don’t kill me here,” Sousuke said, a hand going to his hair where it had stuck up from Makoto’s grabbing.

“I have an idea… we can have some private time.”

There was a puzzled expression on Sousuke’s face but Makoto pulled out his phone and searched for the number he’d not called in a while. He’d not told Kisumi he’d be back in town as even though there had been some forgiveness between them, Makoto still felt an over-whelming sense of guilt due to the events of his last visit to Iwatobi. So making the call was somewhat awkward. Especially when Sousuke was straddling him. Kisumi did pick up and while Makoto kept his conversation brief and informal, Sousuke could probably hear enough to figure it out.

“Kisumi’s meeting us at the pool with keys.”

“The ex?” Sousuke asked, his face suddenly very serious.

Makoto nodded and Sousuke inclined his head in response, getting to his feet and wiping sand on Makoto’s brown shorts. Makoto was worried that Sousuke was pissed at him for bringing someone who he’d slept with into this moment but then he offered his hand to help Makoto up.

“Swimming? We don’t have suits.”

“No… we don’t,” Makoto replied as he offered his hand to Sousuke who took it and pulled him up, a smirk on his face.

“I think you want me naked, Tachibana…”

“I think I do…”

The walk to Iwatobi Swim Club was full of teasing and Makoto was laughing when they arrived outside, Kisumi waiting by the door lazily, his hair shining in the dying light of the day.

His laughing stopped when he met Kisumi’s eye as it became a suddenly very bizarre and awkward situation for Makoto – the rare moment when he was stood with two people he’d had sex with in many _many_ ways. He let go of Sousuke’s hand as Kisumi had zeroed in where their fingers were connected and Makoto didn’t want to flaunt the physical comfort of their relationship. It felt cruel since he and Kisumi had a history.

“You’re Tokyo,” Kisumi said, offering a small wave rather than a handshake.

“And you’re the ex,” Sousuke said with a nod.

Makoto could sense the tension in Sousuke’s body despite not touching him anymore and he scratched at his own arm and cocked his head to the side offering a small smile to Kisumi.

“Thank you, we were struggling to find somewhere to go minus the twins.”

Kisumi gave a soft laugh. “I remember _that_ ,” he said as he span the keys around on his index finger, “just don’t mess anything up too much and bring me the key in the morning. I can’t lose my job.”

With that comment, Kisumi handed the keys over to Makoto, the touch lingering despite Sousuke’s presence and Makoto met those unusual coloured eyes.

“I hope it all works out, Makoto,” Kisumi whispered, his words barely audible.

“You too,” Makoto murmured back as the connection of their hands was suddenly absent and Kisumi started to walk away, his stride long but slow.

He turned and gave a smile and a wave and Makoto returned it as he felt Sousuke behind him, his body pressing against Makoto’s.

“He doesn’t seem a bad guy,” Sousuke said, his voice low.

“He isn’t.”

Makoto briefly felt sad as there felt some finality to whatever it meant between himself and Kisumi as he watched his former friend and lover walk away but then he let his body melt into Sousuke’s, feeling the warmth and comfort of his body.

“Let’s go swimming.”

It was probably the most fun they’d ever had together as Makoto saw another side to Sousuke at his town’s local swim club. He saw the playful kid he’d probably been before it was stamped out of him by private school and the attempt by his parents to make him into “the perfect child”. Makoto couldn’t count the amount of times they dived in the pool, bombing and splashing, blissfully naked.

Sousuke also seemed to have an annoying habit of grabbing for one of Makoto’s feet and dragging him down underwater, making Makoto kick and splutter until he broke the surface once again and took deep breaths. They swam a few lengths together, unsurprising with Sousuke’ s incredible physique he was pretty good and Makoto got some revenge after winning some races, pushing Sousuke’s head under the water in some attempts to win whatever the game they were playing. It was fun and when it was completely dark outside and Makoto felt exhausted he finally suggested they leave the pool to the locker rooms where they’d discarded their clothes.

They had no towels or soap, unprepared for their excursion but it didn’t matter as they joined each other in the shower, the hot spray feeling heavenly against their skins after the cooler chlorine filled water of the pool. They took their time together, teasing touches turning into something more sensual and sexual until they were kissing each other with open mouthed intensity and Makoto had pushed Sousuke against the tiled wall, thrusting their hips together in a dance that they’d done more than a few times before.

Climax didn’t take long, pent up from the kiss on the beach and being naked around each for far too long. Makoto panted his moan into Sousuke’s mouth as his hips jerked a final time and he felt Sousuke’s gasp as his own release, the twitch of their cocks and hands and bodies signalling the high of release.

They washed off again with lazy kisses and Makoto’s hands wandered over the lotus tattoo like it always tended to as he touched Sousuke. They left the shower reluctantly together, dripping across the floor as they dressed in dry clothes with wet skin, the difficulty more than apparent.

“I want to get something else,” Makoto said as he struggled with his shorts, them sticking to his skin.

“Huh?” Sousuke asked as he did up the buttons on his stained white shirt and looked over at Makoto, smiling at the difficulty he was having in dressing.

“Another tattoo.”

“Yeah?”

“About new beginnings.”

Sousuke smiled. “We’ll talk to Rin when we get back… he’ll design you something, I’m sure.”

They left the swim club, Makoto locking up carefully as Sousuke waited, kicking at a stone in the parking lot as he paused. The cool air met their damp skins and Makoto felt a shiver as he walked over to Sousuke, grabbing for his hand and letting his head lean against Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Let’s walk slow,” Makoto said as he had no desire to be back home straight away even though he felt the slight chill.

As back home it would be the twins vying for both of their attentions and Makoto’s parents trying to find out more about Tokyo and Sousuke. It wouldn’t be as hard as it would be with Sousuke’s parents but still Makoto wanted to enjoy the current good feeling for a bit longer.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be,” Sousuke replied.

Even though they were both pretty wet and the breeze was cold on their skin, they walked slowly back to the Tachibana house, holding hands and sharing a few kisses, talking about potential tattoo ideas and thinking about what new beginnings meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the final one...


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is the final chapter. I just want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all the readers of this fic. This was meant to be a short little thing that I got carried away with and it was mostly due to wonderful and supportive comments that it ended up longer than I intended. So thank you and I truly appreciate everyone who has taken the time to comment, bookmark, and leave kudos. It means more to me than you guys know.

Lying on his front, half naked, Makoto felt the chill of the plastic wrap underneath his stomach and chest. He wriggled to try and get a comfortable spot on the table, his arms underneath his head and he heard a loud “tut” due to his movement.

“Sou… you gotta learn to keep your boyfriend still, I’m about to be poking him with a needle…”

Makoto heard Sousuke laugh from where he was sat at the side of the room and Makoto turned his head as best as he could to glare at him.

“Hey… I could tie him up but think that might be a bit kinky as you’re here, Rin.”

“Sousuke!” Makoto exclaimed as well as levelling his best angry look which was ineffectual when Sousuke was grinning and he could hear Rin’s chuckling under his breath.

“I’m kidding,” Sousuke said with a wink in Makoto’s direction.

The wink said that while it wasn’t something they’d done yet that the idea had potential and Makoto got his head comfortable on his arms as he thought about the idea of being tied up and helpless under Sousuke… he bit at his lip to stop the shoot of arousal that had coursed up his spine and stopped moving altogether to allow Rin to work.

The tattoo stencil had been placed on his skin of the lotus flower, partially open and then Rin had drawn on with a marker the waves and water that would surround it on his shoulder blade. Once it was all mapped out, Makoto had looked at it in the mirror and nodded his approval. He was ready this time – not some hastily chosen thing and he liked the idea of the blue flower and the green leaves and the swirls of water around it. It would be a beautiful thing, he figured, and it showed how far he’d come from Iwatobi.

“You sure?” Sousuke had whispered as Rin got the colours and machine ready, a large hand on Makoto’s unmarked shoulder and Makoto had smiled, leaned over for a kiss and whispered a “yes” against Sousuke’s lips.

As yes, he was.

Now he was still, Makoto could hear the low sound of music and the occasional movement from Rin’s apprentice who was cleaning due to some indiscretion and then the sound of the tattoo gun cut through the low sounds, its constant buzz causing a moment of fear and anticipation.

Least he’d remember the tattooing experience this time. Least he was unlikely to pass out as Sousuke had fed him a breakfast of pastries and fried food, determined that Makoto was visiting the tattoo shop on a full stomach.

It seemed Sousuke could sense Makoto’s sudden reticence as a moment later, Makoto felt a hand rest on his own and he looked up to see Sousuke.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” he said, his teeth gritting, “let’s just get this started.”

And with that signal, the initial drag of the needle pushed into Makoto’s skin and he tried not to wince from the unfamiliar sensation. Last time the pain had been dull and hazy due to alcohol but Makoto felt it this time as Rin drew his first lines.

Those first lines were drawn and then he felt Rin wipe across his skin and Makoto relaxed a little. He knew it was going to take quite some time as it covered his right shoulder blade and he was aware it would hurt but he just had to get used to it. As it would be over soon.

“Pain is temporary, ink is permanent,” Sousuke had said like some cheesy salesman for tattooing.

It was true, the pain was temporary and Makoto soon was lulled into a relaxed state from the sound of the tattoo gun, the casual conversation between Sousuke and Rin and the feel of Sousuke’s fingers on his own skin. As he closed his eyes, Makoto thought about all the changes that had happened in his life since he’d arrived in Tokyo and how he’d changed too.

He wasn’t the same little town boy from Iwatobi. He supposed he’d become something more than that – maybe grown up, maybe become a man or maybe that was too grand a thought but whatever, Makoto had matured and moved forward.

He was exhausted as he lay on the tattoo table, the balancing of his job and the pressures of school becoming more intense as the year went on. Makoto was even now training in schools on some days, enjoying seeing the kids and loving the responses he got from them when he taught them something. It proved working with kids and the classroom was where he belonged. And that was a good thing.

Sousuke had told him to quit the _Penguin Karaoke Club_ and just focus on school and he would help Makoto out with money. It wasn’t that Makoto didn’t want to sometimes as he rushed between his various responsibilities but then he liked his job and he’d miss his regular interrogations by Nagisa and Rei. And while Sousuke was earning more money, touring the local clubs and bars, he was still delivering pizza so the music wasn’t paying for itself.

As though Makoto had even met the Yamazaki’s a few times, a few awkward dinners in restaurants where Makoto didn’t know what to order, Sousuke wasn’t letting them give him money or fully letting them back into his life.  He was cautious and the relationship was perhaps healing but then Makoto guessed it never would be truly healed. They had rejected Sousuke at one point and Makoto still couldn’t understand why and how parents could do that. He never really would.

It had also become apparent that it was difficult with both of their jobs and lives for them to see each other as much as they liked and Sousuke had come up with a solution to that. For Makoto to move in with him but Makoto was still reluctant due to Haru. His friend couldn’t afford the place alone and Makoto wasn’t going to just abandon Haru – not when he’d been his most trusted friend and especially not when some of his advice had led him to Sousuke. Sousuke had only sighed at that and shrugged. The no answer suggested he was up to something but Makoto didn’t ask anymore as he’d been too tired at the time. Like he always seemed to be.

The hours of being tattooed passed quickly and soon Makoto felt a gentle hand on his forehead, brushing aside his hair and he blinked realising he’d been so exhausted, he’d almost fallen asleep.

“You must have a high pain threshold,” Sousuke teased as he Makoto moved his head off his arms.

“I think I’m too exhausted.”

Sousuke smiled and looked over Makoto’s shoulder at Rin. “He’s just got some more shading. Like ten minutes. Then pizza in bed.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The last ten minutes with Makoto wide awake seemed to take much longer than the previous hours as he felt the drag of the needle in his skin on each press of it. He grunted his pain and Sousuke squeezed his arm until Rin tapped his lower back.

“Done… you go look in the mirror and then lemme get you cleaned and wrapped.”

With slightly wobbly legs, Makoto got to his feet and walked over to the mirror, turning so he could see the tattoo. It was vivid and bright, shining and some blood but it was beautiful. And it would be even more beautiful when it healed.

“Looks good,” Sousuke said and he pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek before Rin finished off his job, wiping away the blood and covering the fresh ink in plastic wrap.

There was no payment exchanged, only smiles and thanks as Rin cleaned up the table for his next client and Nitori waved them off with enthusiasm as he cleaned the windows. They walked slowly, Makoto feeling tender and his t-shirt seeming to feel like it was sticking to his skin as he moved. If he swung his arms too much he could feel the sting in his shoulder and he was sure he wouldn’t be swimming nor doing much that required his arm moving too high for a while.

They bought pizza, Gorou smiling and making conversation as they waited for it to cook and Makoto tried to keep his eyes open as he felt the full weight of his tiredness overwhelm him. He was looking forward to the fold out in Sousuke’s apartment, lying around in his underwear and eating pizza, napping and then slow sensual fucking later. It was his day off and damn it, Makoto was going to do what he wanted and he was sure Sousuke was going to oblige him. Especially as he too had a rare free day.

The pizza in Sousuke’s hand, they walked to Sousuke’s place and when they arrived Makoto was instructed to open the door with his key. It wasn’t an unusual thing as he’d had a key for a while but then as he stepped in, Makoto looked a little surprised at the apartment. As the fold out had gone. And it had been replaced by _his_ bed.

There were also bags of his clothes. His posters on the wall – even the one of Sousuke – and Makoto turned as Sousuke put down the pizza, the door locked behind him.

“What…?”

“Ugh… you said you’d move in with me if Haru wasn’t a problem, right?”

Makoto nodded.

“Well… Haru and Rin are moving in together so Haru, Rei and Nagisa brought your stuff over while we were at Rin’s.”

Shocked, Makoto walked over to his own bed which seemed to take far too much space in Sousuke’s small space and sat on it, his body weary. Sousuke seemed concerned and walked towards him slowly.

“You okay with this?”

Getting back to his feet, Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders and met his lips in a tender and sensual kiss – putting all the emotions he had into it.

“Of course I am! I’m just surprised,” Makoto said as he pulled back, his eyes feeling like they were sparkling from the unshed tears as it all felt big and exciting… new and intoxicating. But they were all good feelings as it was with Sousuke.

“Well… hadda do something to surprise you… “ Sousuke said with a small laugh, “as I love you Mr. Green Eyes and Glasses.”

Makoto smiled and buried his head into Sousuke’s neck, pressing a kiss to his pulse. “Love you too… Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed.”

Very carefully, they stripped each other of clothes, mindful of Makoto’s new tattoos and despite Makoto’s exhaustion, they slowly fucked, forgetting the pizza and the rest of the world and thinking only of each other.


End file.
